We Came to Help
by Zentrodie
Summary: Summer is upon Kio and his menagerie but one morning he wakes up to a little complication and the dogs are not sleeping
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

Well I said I was going to write this a while back and I decided to do it as a non-cross over due to getting a fairly good idea for it. This is going to be a continuation from the end of the first OVA. As the second OVA is not out yet (or might not ever come out) I felt it a good place to start. And as a side note I'm going with the wiki-pedia entry for Elis as it matches the nameplate of a figure I have. Hope you can accept that

X-X

We've Come to Help

Chapter – 1

He could feel the sunlight pouring in on him from the window, but Kio wasn't ready to get up yet. The pain from Manami's little love taps the day before was gone, but the memory remained. It wasn't like he hadn't seen most of them nude before, a very lovely sight to be honest, but he understood her shock over it. Hell, he had been shocked himself. Oh and finding the whole Catian control crew naked at his home was something he'd never seen. That was when both Manami and Aoi applied fist to face and sent him to la-la land.

All in all the day of gaming had been fun, but he did want to watch that movie of Aoi and Manami. Maybe he'd ask about it later. Manami and Aoi…Elis too…they wanted to be his…they kissed him and Elis said they could all…Hello what was that thumping. Groggily, "Elis what did I say about sleeping in my bed? Manami is going to be angry at me if she finds you like this." Kio felt the all too familiar sensation of a tail on his leg.

Thump-thump-thump went the tail along his leg kick starting Kio's brain. She wasn't going into heat again was she? He didn't know how that whole 'in heat' thing worked for the Catians, it was a little to embarrassing to ask about. "E-Elis maybe you should h-head out now?" he whispered as he reached down for the tail. It helped not to think about the three girls as potential love interests right now, he wasn't mentally prepared for it. Three girls, each one wanting and legally able to be with him? Culture-shock was a bitch.

Kio's hand froze just an inch above the offending furry snake when he heard the door open. "Kio-chi are you going to sleep all day? Aoi and I have been up for at least an hour now," Manami announced her arrival in her typical tomboyish manner. "And if you're still upset about us hitting you…sorry we just over reacted to…" she petered out as she stomped over to the bed. "Are you even listening to me!" she grabbed the blanket roughly.

She was going to kill him! Not literally of course, but Kio had no doubt Manami wouldn't take to seeing the sleeping Elis at his side well. "M-Manami you shouldn't do that…I uh…got hot last night and…" his brain tried to think of something that would detour the girl. "Took my shirt off to sleep," the summer heat did help with the lie. Odd how Elis wasn't making it hotter though, damn tail was moving again though. The fur felt nice against his leg, but best not to think about that or he'd give Manami something else to be upset about.

Flustered Manami stumbled back and brought the blanket with her to the ground. "I-I don't care about seeing you l-like that Kio-chi!" she tried to recover. A girl in love however wasn't so quickly sidetracked, "Only fair since y-you've seen me like that too!" The ex-CIA hopeful coquettishly held the blanket up to her nose as she finally turned to look at the supposed topless Kio. "K-K-KIO!"

Sitting bolt upright, Kio went instinctively into damage mitigation role. "Look I can explain! I-uh…it happened during the night while I was asleep so nothing happened!" he wasn't the best liar. But what else could he say really? Elis, Aoi, and Manami all confessed and kissed him before the whole operation to save the Catian ship. Sure the threat of death was there, and they hadn't really talked about it since, but maybe Elis just was tired of sleeping alone?

"They're back! How the hell did those things grow back?" Manami was on her feet in a split second. Rushing to Kio, his shirt being on was never brought up. Grabbing at the tail, "You're cos-playing I hope, trying to get Elis or Antonia to look at you differently or something," she growled in a jealous spike. Giving the tail a good hard tug, she intended on pulling it off.

Body riddling pain rocked his body as Manami yanked. "Kinjou!" he only used her last name when he really needed to get her attention. "That hurt! What did you do to…oh no," Kio finally put two and two together. It wasn't Elis's tail he was feeling but his own. With Manami releasing the wounded appendage, it rolled to his leg. Slowly, fearfully his hands reached up to his head. "Please, please, please don't be there…crap," he felt the large cat ears back on top of his head.

Running into the room, "What was that scream for?" Aoi didn't see the pitfall. She tripped over the blanket on the ground and flew at Kio. Colliding with the boy, knocking both of them to the bed, Aoi hovered over the boy she pined for since months past. Hovering over his face, sharing a soulful exchange, she stopped short of kissing him when something caressed her leg. "Kakazu…Kio-kun why are you touching my t-thigh so early in the morning? D-do you want to…" a lovely rosy hue crested her classic features.

For a moment his resurgent cat ears and tail were forgotten, lost in that moment. Aoi was a beautiful woman, classical Japanese qualities. She was so slim, her lovely long black hair and green eyes just rolled over. She looked liked she wanted him to kiss her, but it wasn't…he did have feelings for her…but this was still so sudden. "F-Futaba-san, maybe now isn't…" he was able to turn away from her closed eyes and puckered lips to see a very irate Manami.

Grabbing Aoi's shoulders, Manami pulled the girl back to a seated position. Unfortunately, of fortunate depending on the person, that had Aoi sitting on Kio's lower half. Coughing harshly Manami tried to bring order back to chaos, "Not to break up the romantic setting, but maybe you should look at the citation first A-O-I." She stressed the name while glaring at Kio. "And do so before she shows up, but knowing her she'll be eating for awhile yet," Kinjou turned to the door fearfully.

Eyelashes fluttering madly, Aoi put her palm to her face to knock the fluster out. After a few solid blinks, Aoi pointed at Kio's ears, his tail, and back at his face, "You have…they grew back?" The incredulousness didn't end there, she reached out for the Catian endearments and the ears flinched as she lightly brushed up against it with her right hand, her left grabbed the tail gently. "They're still so soft," she quipped.

Swallowing hard, Kio felt something he hadn't experienced during his previous brief time as a Catian. His tail was very sensitive, not nearly as another part of is body, but it was damn near close. "A-Aoi-san maybe you shouldn't…its tender?" he wasn't sure if that was the correct term for it. But as she stroked his tail, the sleeping giant began to awaken and that wasn't a good thing. "C-could you stop?" he pleaded as he fought against his baser instincts.

"Manami-kun you should feel this?" Aoi stated to the girl currently fixing the discarded blanket. "It's a lot like Elis's but softer somehow," her timid voice was filled with wonder. Not moving from her position on his waist, suddenly her eyes went wide and her face went red. "KIO! W-what are you thinking?" she fumbled back and fell off him.

Lurching forward, pulling his shirt down over his crotch, Kio felt ready to die of embarrassment. "Sorry! Sorry, Aoi-san, I wasn't…it wasn't…when you were petting my tail it just…sorry," oh how this couldn't get any worse. He got an erection from having his new tail pet, it pressed against Aoi, and now he had two of his friends…(lovers?) staring at him questioningly. "What do we do now?" he had an idea but after last nights little debacle he wasn't sure if talking to Captain Kuune was a good idea.

Walking into the room, not in her red and white power suit but a lovely white button down white shirt and short blue shorts, Elis found the assembly quite funny. "Are all of you having fun up where without me?" she asked innocently enough. With Kio on the bed tugging on his shirt, Aoi on her rump sitting in front of the boy, and Manami holding onto bedding it wasn't a very 'innocent' scene. "Ah! I thought we agreed to wait till I was in heat again and playing a game for who got to go first!" she suddenly sounded upset.

"THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU CAN THINK OF?" the two girls yelled together. Manami tossed the blanket at Elis, and Aoi got to her feet and took a few more steps away from Kio. "Elis, Kio-kun's ears and tail are back!" Aoi was able to recover quicker from the outright shock of the statement.

Getting off the bed finally, making a wide berth around both Aoi and Manami, Kio gingerly grabbed his tail and held it out to Elis. Able to keep his sudden influx of hormones under control asked, "Elis, what does this mean? Didn't your captain and Dyureru-sensei say it was only temporary?" The busty purple haired captain and the quite large orally fixated brunette doctor had been quite firm that the transformation shouldn't have had lasting effects.

Tugging the blanket off her face, her ears flickering as she did, Elis's mouth opened into a comically large smile. "You're adorable Kio-san!" Elis proceeded to sucker hug the teen. Rubbing her cheek against his, their ears bouncing off one another, "I didn't know this could happen either. But then again it was a first since we've only just contacted humans. We should take you back up to the ship and get you looked at," she pushed him away gently. Her expression remained her neigh eternally gleeful one.

Aoi and Manami looked at each other with growing fear. "Think we'll pass on trip today, Elis," Manami patted Kio on the back as she walked past him. "After last nights little incident, I don't really think I'm up for the trip. Let's go eat breakfast," she grabbed Kio's arm and drug him away from Elis's embrace. "I swear those two are impossibly big…bigger than her damn cantaloupes," she muttered angrily under her breath.

It didn't take a genius to understand what Manami was griping about, and Kio was far from stupid. The Catian captain and doctor had the body's of super models after long sessions of plastic surgery, Elis was nearly that impossibly large as well. While he was a man, Kio wasn't swayed just by looks however, he wasn't that shallow a guy. Walking, more being dragged, Kio was quick to change topics, "Hope it won't be a big deal to change me back. I don't want to be worshiped by the Underside like Elis was."

A few steps behind him, Aoi held onto Kio's shirt with two fingers. "Sorry about before Kio-kun, I didn't know it was…well I didn't know," Aoi apologized for her involuntary sexual harassment. "Oh and Roku-kun has requested another permanent marker this morning," she relay the Assist-a-roid's humble request to keep his identity as number six.

The legion of Assist-a-roids sure did have their hands full as of late. Applying large quantities of Catian technology about the house, they were mostly converting an unused room into a training space for Aoi and Manami. Kio wondered how humanity was going to take to the giant leaps ahead in technology the Catian's were willing to hand over once the official induction into the spacing league was complete. He wasn't keen on being called Apian's though.

Waving his hand dismissively, his tail lazily curled around his leg, Kio was trying to forget how soft Aoi's hand was around his tail to be honest. "No issue, I didn't know either. Last time it was gone so fast we hardly had time to…oh no…cloths! I'll need to put another hole in my slacks!" he suddenly felt very cold. Manami's hand nearly crushed his as a dawning realization hit all of them.

"Go back upstairs Kio and get the special underwear and some make those slacks now. I do NOT want to know you're half mast with your damn boxers!" Manami always the Tsundere hotly contested. Pulling her hand away from his she looked at it for a moment, back at Kio, and rushed off into the kitchen.

Aoi did the same, just more bashfully, after giving his tail poking out from under his shirt a long hard look. They all knew it, his tail was pushing his boxers down, to make room for itself. He had no intention of mooning anybody, so off to his room he went only to find Elis talking to Kuune's holographic face projected from her bell. "Everything going alright Elis?" he got a bad feeling from looking at Elis's worried face.

"Oh Kakazu-kun, just the man I wanted to see!" Kuune's image bounced from Elis to in front of Kio. The woman's purple eyes seemed hazed over and her typical air of maturity was vaguely gone. "My! What wonderful ears you have…yes Elis you'll have to bring him up right away. But make sure to cover him up. You know the rules of a male on board," Kuune's smile went wider for a moment then her face blinked out of existence.

Unbuttoning her shirt with little care of being seeing nude, Elis grimaced as Kio shivered for unknown reasons. "It seems Captain Kuune is nearing her heat, Kio-san, so we need to hurry. She loses control over her powers like I do when she goes into it," she watched Kio's tail wander about. "And you'll have to wear a hood and cape. Since there are so few male Catian's, many of the ship's crew haven't really seen one. And well…I've been told that when they go into heat things can get a little odd," she started putting on her power suit.

Oh great, he was going to go into the lion's den dressed as a lamb. "W-well c-can't she take those pills you took to counter it?" he pulled out a pair of old jeans and reached for a knife. The sound of her putting on that suit was unmistakable, and very suggestive. "And I guess I never noticed the lack of men on the ship. Only was there once I guess," and he had been human. Strange how he never noticed the lack of men, but it went a long way to address why the simulators were said to be able to scratch that particular itch. It was going to be a long day though…a very long day.

X-X

Snacking on some of the junk food she liberated from the Kakazu household, Chaika was watching the good doctor's actions with lazy interest. Not much had happened aboard the ship since the deployment of the gift to Earth, the space elevator, so any excitement was good. Negotiations were nearing an end, a formal treaty between Earth and the Catians, but she didn't really worry about that. No, it was more fun to watch Elis and her mate (soon to be anyway) and their friends.

"So why is Elis bring Kio up here again?" Chaika as most of the Catian race didn't understand the need for last names. But they did see that earth was far different in how family's were created and utilized than on their planet. Having a more equally divided sex ratio must have helped for that. "She isn't due in for a physical…do you think he got her pregnant?" her tail shot up in excitement. Elis would be the type to forego waiting for her yearly heat to jump into something like that.

Setting up an examination table, preparing her scanners, and tossing out the stick of her now eaten sucker, Dyureru rolled her eyes. "No Elis isn't pregnant, but her second heat is coming up soon. Can't believe we've been in negations with earth for nearly a year now. Damn Dogisians for making a mess of things," she grunted and popped in another sucker. "They should have gotten here by now, assuming they took my warning seriously, so why don't you run off?" she shooed the interloper towards the door.

Leave and miss the fun? Not on Chaika's life! Those wacky human's of Elis were to much fun. It was fun to watch the females squirm at any hinting of sex with that boy. Made Chaika wonder if the whole race was that bashful of it or not, again her race had a unique viewpoint. "As long as Elis isn't going to be staying up here for long I think I'm fine with not going down to man the Embassy," she hoped up on a spare table and crossed her legs. "Got a spare for me?" she held her hand out with a cheeky grin on her face.

Holding the candy between her teeth, Dyureru gnashed it mockingly. "No, I got these special from Elis last week. Sour apple and this is the last I've got. Earth does have a lot of good food," the doctor leaned back after fixing the last of the instruments. Wiping some sweat off her brow, she cracked her back and fixed her lab coat. Hearing the door open she turned and waved, "About time you two got here, what was the hold up?"

Stunned for a moment Chaika just pointed at Elis and the cloaked figure behind her. The pair appeared frazzled and winded, as if they ran most of the ship. "Elis, who is that you got…" she sniffed something and it was a good something. "What is that?" she pointed at the cloaked figure. Leaping off her table she sniffed the air again, it was a musty yet mellow aroma. Pungent yet not offensive, she advanced on the obscured arrival. For some reason she felt herself salivating, "Thought you were bringing Kio with you for something."

Standing between Chaika and the robed figure, Elis stretched out her arms protectively. "Dyureru-sensei, I'm glad you warned us. Even with the cloak they…well…somehow they could just tell and we had to run from two of the hanger bay staff," Elis pouted. Continuing to circle the figure to match Chaika's motions, Elis's ears folded in closer to her scalp. Worry ebbed and flowed with her words of, "Please tell me you can do something or get us off the ship easy?"

Head faking Elis, Chaika bound past the chipper Catian defender and unveiled the originator of the pleasant scent. "Kio? But they fixed your ears!" she was stunned to say the least. It was the first time seeing a male Catian while not having to fear for her life. The Dogisian attack on the ship back near Christmas she had only seen Kio with the ears just before he was turned back into a human. Seeing one up close, well it was a shock for the member of the all female crew. Grabbing his arms, "Dyureru didn't you say it wasn't permanent?"

"Chaika-san, maybe you could…let me go?" Kio's plea fell on deaf ears. The lad tried to break free of the hold, but the power suit enhanced female was just out of his strength category by a few miles. "Elis could you?" he turned to his female companion who just so happened to be lightly smacking Chaika's back.

Snapping her finger and stomping her foot, Dyureru barked loudly, "Chaika stand down now! Kio is here to get a medical evaluation, not be accosted by you!" Pinching the ship's captain of the guard's cheek, Dyureru pulled the girl away painfully. "And what happened to this one here, and the girls down at bay is pheromones. Normally humans don't exude them from my studies, but male Catian's do. Elis might be immune from being around Kio enough to get used to his scent," Dyureru gave Kio a good sniff as she lead him to the table.

Laying on the table, Kio looked like a canary before the proverbial cats, his eyes alternating between the two lesser known Catians. "I-I have heard animals did that to attract mates, but I would have thought you'd have evolved past that like we did," he swallowed hard as Chaika gave him a wicked smile. Pushing the girl's head away from him gently, "Can't I just use Captain Kuune's bell again to turn back? No reason to prolong this right?"

"Yeah, Kio shouldn't have to be this way if he doesn't want, right?" Elis was quick to pull Chaika back from Kio. "I'm happy with Aoi and Manami, but…" she poked her two index fingers together after looking away from Kio to embarrassed to continue.

Running the scanner of Kio, Dyureru chuckled softly under her breath. "This might be fun to watch," she said a little too loud. Reading the scans aloud, "Normally I'd say yes to changing him back, but his race is new to us. Genetic manipulation on such a scale might not be good for him. Better to analyze twice and change once you know. And as for Kuune, Elis be a dear and go fetch her. We will need her bell, hopefully we can get it in time," Dyureru switched the lollipop from one side of her mouth to the other.

Waving her fingers at the nervous Elis as she obeyed and headed out, Chaika wasn't sure if she should continue teasing the two or not. Sure the smell was nice, and she thought Kio was cute (defiantly cuter with the ears and tail) but she wasn't due for her heat for several months and the simulations were good enough for her. "And here I thought you knocked her up prior to her heat, guess I was wrong," she couldn't help but tease a little.

"K-Knocked up! But we haven't done anything like that! A-Anyway she isn't…isn't she taking medication for that?" the boy turned quickly to the doctor wearily. For a species that was new to space travel and high technology he was taking the spontaneous genetic alteration very well. "How does that work anyway?" he foolishly asked both of his current captors.

Reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her reserve sucker, cherry flavored, Dyureru popped it into Kio's mouth. Ignoring the rather loud 'HEY' from Chaika, the doctor just scratched behind Kio's left ear. "Inquisitive too, you'll really do Elis a world of good. As for your question, it's quite simple. Much like your species we can breed most of the time, just twice a cycle, that is two of your years, we go into heat. Think of it as hyper emotions and stimulation. Our species as few men, so it is a way to insure repopulation by having it neigh impossible to resist. Did you ever question why Elis said you can have multiple lovers?" she informed.

Watching Kio's reaction was priceless, so much that Chaika fell to the ground laughing her side hurt so much. "You are too precious Kio! Your species really is innocent in the ways of all this. But so is Elis so in the long run it'll be great for both of you…all four of you," Chaika cleaned a tear of laughter off her face. Suddenly a little envious of her young subordinate for having a real mate, "Just treat her well got it! It'll be her first time and I won't hesitate to punish you if you make it bad for her."

With Chaika's finger under his chin poking roughly, Kio couldn't nod per say. "It'll be mine too if-if we do," he didn't sound opposed to the idea quite the opposite. Fixing his glasses once the threat of tracheotomy was gone, Kio breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess that makes sense, Dyureru-sensei. But won't Elis have to take those pills again? I mean the treaty hasn't been signed and the Dogisians are still on earth aren't they?" he scooted further away from Chaika as he mumbled.

Rooting through her pockets, the good doctor pulled out a handful of the blue frowning cat-faced pills and rattled them about in her hand. "We have Chaika around now to protect the embassy if needed, and things are moving so well that it won't be an issue for the treaty. As for the Dogisians, they're in hot water for nearly destroying your planet! Though they are claiming it to be the work of a rogue operative," she handed Kio the pills and closed his hand around it. "But take these just in case she gets a bit to over zealous and you're both not read yet," she winked.

"Spoilsport!" Chaika mocked the doctor. "Things will be fine, I just know it. Those sneaky dogs don't have it in them for another attack now that the elevator is in place. We've all but sealed the deal with earth. As for the rogue agent theory, I'd feel better knowing we have them in custody," she couldn't stand under handed tactics. A fair fight was one thing, but stasis fields and trying to crash the ship…that was just dirty. She didn't consider herself racist, but it was damn hard not to just up and hate the Dogisians.

Running into the room wearing naught but a large white apron and carrying a plate of food, Kuune was all smiles. "Kio-chan! I brought you some food to make you feel better!" she sang out as she bounced to and fro. The apron did little to hide the movement of the captain's impressive bust as she ran.

"W-what are you wearing!" the human nearly fell off the table, only saved from the fall by Dyureru's hand. "Why is she acting like that? She was so calm and collected last time we spoke," he found his tail in his hands and he wrung it out.

Coming to a stop the hormonally challenged captain tugged on the bottom of the flimsy clothing alternative. "It was in Elis's report that this is the standard outfit for providing food to a male," she stopped and looked at both Elis and Chaika. Her head tilted to the side as her tail coiled about her leg, "Is that wrong?"

"Fiction! That was just fiction!" Kio retorted hotly. Spinning around to the doctor, he was nearly pleading with his eyes, "Can she have the pills then? She is in heat isn't she?"

Putting her palm to her face, Dyureru moaned long and low. "She's allergic to them so not unless it's an extreme emergency. Since I want to run a few tests I think you'll be stuck this way for a few days. She can't hand her bell over when she's in heat, just like our suits stop working," she patted his shoulder sympathetically.

All the while Chaika was watching Elis try and keep Kuune from spilling out of her mock uniform. Damn this was good stuff, defiantly funny to watch her prime and proper captain a love (lust?) stuck fool and her friend Elis actually looking a little haggard.

X-X

Sitting in her darkened office, Muttley at her side but out of site, Jens glared at the borderline traitorous humans across from her. Loyalty, HA, the humans didn't know true loyalty if it smacked them in the face. Jens was loyal to Dogisia and its goals. Officially she was blacklisted and labeled a rogue operative for her failed assault on the Catian ship, but unofficially she had been given a final mission.

"Jens-kun, we're sorry but we cannot assist you any longer. The treaty the Japanese are creating with this new Catian race prohibits us from it," the blond haired blue eyed man spoke in broken Japanese. Garbed in a stylish black suit suitable for an American undercover agent, the burly man genuinely appeared afraid of the seated woman. Tugging on his collar, "Added to it the near destruction of our planet from what was revealed to be due to an attack you started. My government has authorized me to pull out of this agreement."

To the American's left, standing a full foot shorter but no less muscular, a blue suited Japanese man nodded in agreement. "The Immigration Bureau is in agreement with the CIA, it has become too dangerous to ally with you. Your technology was a great boon to us, but we will return or destroy it if the case is needed," he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and swabbed his head. "Our nation cannot officially side with you or we'd be in violation of the upcoming treaty that forbids Dogisian influence," he bowed ever so slightly.

So the simpering men were cowing to the Catian and Milky Way Alliance against them. They had benefited from her technology and adaptive armor for years, but now that a new source of science is open they were dumping her. Loyalty, they didn't comprehend its true meaning. Maybe the humans had more in common with pigs than with the apes as her science had led her to believe. No matter, they were to cowardly to openly oppose her, to much to lose if she exposed the long history of lies.

"Anderson-kun, Aoba-kun I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but you are not allowed to withdraw from our alliance. Not at this time anyway," Jens leaned forward on her desk. The hat, adorned with only her family crest, had all her formal military insignias removed. She couldn't wear them now, not after the formal banishment. "Your race as a saying 'you made your bed now lie in it' and that is exactly the situation here," she heard Muttley doing his hissing laughter at her side. Muttley, her only actual friend on this planet was just a mere Assist-a-roid.

Trying to appear angry and in control Anderson, the American, bore his teeth at the Dogisian. "That is not something you can do to us. We have always carried out our part of the bargain between our two species. We assisted in all actions you requested of us. But now is where we draw the line. You almost destroyed our planet!" He pounded down hard on Jens's desk.

Following suit, even more visibly angry, Aoba tossed a photo on the desk by the American's hand. It was an image of a stack of destroyed military grade Dogisian Assist-a-roids that had been part of the assault back in December. "Did you not think we'd have seen these? Our new allies the Catians provided proof of your involvement. And went on to explain just why you've been so secretive about your involvement on our planet!" oh how he tried to sound like he had the moral high ground.

Jens was not impressed she was bored with the pandering the males were exuding. "Need I remind both of you that you received special 'personal' rewards for assisting us? Anderson, you have had some of our weaponry for your own use. Aoba, you have a Virtual Room for your own usage. Both of which you'd need to return if you fail in assisting me," she knew both human's couldn't resist their bribes. Her spy droids had them under constant surveillance.

Drawing back, face pale and dribbling sweat, Anderson stammered for a few moments before his head and shoulders sagged. "I cannot act with any official capacity to aid you, Jens" she cleared her voice interrupting him…correcting him, "Jens-sama." His nose whistled as he took a large breath and collected himself, "But I will do what I can within reason."

His eyes twitching ever so slightly, Aoba was not pleased by any evaluation. "What do you need with us anyway Jens-sama?" he asked with all the righteous indignation a blackmailed man could. Falling back in line with his American co-conspirator, the agent of the Japanese Immigration Bureau stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep the shaking masked.

Smiling ever so coyly, Jens felt a rush at the title they addressed her by. Yes, she was their master now wasn't she? They couldn't be trusted with much, but she didn't expect much to begin with. Sliding two photos across the table towards the men she started her plan in motion. "I want the charges against these two dropped by your respective agencies, and full exoneration," the agents of the damn cats were talented.

Picking up Manami's picture, Anderson's eyebrow raised questioningly. "Is that all? We had plans on doing so after the scandal with the Catian ambassador was cleared up. Kinjou-kun was a rising star in our youth program," he pocketed the image of the girl equipped with an M16.

"For now that will be all, you are both dismissed," Jens again heard Muttley laughing at her side. He did find the gullibility of the humans' funny, nearly as much as she did. They'd walk hand in hand with her into the inferno if she promised them pretty things. Once they two military goons were gone, she pulled open the top drawer of her desk. It contained her new and final mission and her hopeful keys in succeeding.

The space elevator was to be sabotaged and the Catian's framed for it. The destruction of earth was not part of the plan, but it wasn't necessarily forbidden either. Jens hadn't had much positive involvement with the species so she was on the shelf about it. All she saw was greedy and violent apes wanting ways to improve their killing power. Perhaps her race was wrong in who they chose to contact when they first arrived. But it was not her place to question orders, she was just to fulfill them.

Picking up two additional photos, her tail wagged ever so slightly before she forced it to stop. "They are the key to this," she held the pictures taken earlier in the day of Kio and Elis. Her uniform felt light and mocking without her medals and symbol of rank. Putting the plan aside, the lonely Dogisian ex-officer opened another drawer and pulled out her old pride.

Holding her old medals and military markers in her hand, she rolled them about in her palm. It was all over after this. Even if she was successful, she was unable to be brought back into the fold. It was necessary due to the near crashing of the Catian ship. Her masters dubbed her the sacrificial pawn for the greater good. But she knew no other loyalty but to them. So for that sense of instinctual pride, she'd do as ordered, knowing that the power in a space elevator was enough to blow up a planet this size if overloaded.

"Muttley, we have no other choice," she dropped the medals in the trash and got out of her chair. So much to do, so much to plan for. For the glory of Dogisia and the end of her now empty existence. Oh how she hated that damn happy look of those two from the pictures…the girl…how happy she was with that male. Maybe, just maybe her race had been wrong. "Come, Muttley," but the Assist-a-roid was already off, likely due to a command from official channels. Jens's ears sagged for a moment as she left her office.

X-X

While she had no real interest in the film club, Aoi was enjoying watching the troupe argue amongst one another. School had been another boring yet necessary event. She had been trained by the Bureau had taught her all she needed to know far before she started attending the high school. But she got to meet Kio, become his friend, and now (maybe) his lover. It also allowed fur these moments of peace. Simply holding a pane of glass to brighten a scene…somehow it was enjoyable. And while she did learn how to use the camera well, it was more fun to walk beside Kio with the glass.

"I think we should do a romance movie!" Arisa retorted and poked the president in the head. Sitting on a park bench with the rest of the club, she had an easy time of leaning over for the hit. "We have an action movie already dubbed over and ready for the culture festival already!" she roped her arm around Aiko to force support.

Sitting at the table next to the bulk of the club, Kio laughed uncomfortably. "You mean the movie you won't let us see?" his enjoyment of the event was plastered on his face. Taking a moment to look off towards the play area, he waved at Elis who was playing with Antonia. Reclining his head back he gazed up at the cloud covered sky, "We could do a horror movie? We haven't done one of those before."

The troupe kept tossing ideas back and forth, but Aoi just cleaned the equipment and watched Kio. "Do you think they'll make us act in there movie?" she asked having heard footsteps approaching. It was just like Manami to try and get the jump on her. Though the breast fondling when she failed to notice wasn't a good experience it did give her a reason to pay attention. Setting down the camera lens amid the pile, she picked up the actual camera, "And what do you think this hidden adventure picture they have was?" She did love action movies.

Sitting Indian style next to Aoi, Manami stuck her nose up in upset defeat. "You've gotten better at hearing me, its almost no fun at all," she gave Aoi a small slug to the arm. Idly picking up the equipment Aoi was cleaning, Manami rolled it from palm to palm. "Why aren't you over there with them, Aoi? I had to clean the room so I have an excuse, what is yours?" she vehemently asked.

Why didn't she go sit with the rest of the club and just watched Kio? "You should know that by now. I…I don't think I fit in with them. Kio-kun is special, but the rest. If they knew about me they'd…" she whispered her call word and teleported a cloth to her hand. Kio treated her like she always wanted to be treated, even after learning of her unique talents and job. It was that small flare of emotion that had kept her alive this long, but now the flare was a bonfire.

Taking the cloth from Aoi's hand, Manami tossed it behind them angrily. "You won't get better if you don't start interacting with them! We don't have our old jobs anymore, so that is a way of the past! Now…now we work for the Catians and we can move past it!" she dropped the filter she had in her hand. "I didn't push you this far just to see you sit on the side lines while Kio drifts away from you," she poked Aoi square in the chest.

"Away from 'us' you mean," Aoi was quick to jib back. "But can we really say 'us' if nothing has happened since Christmas?" she stood up and dusted off her pants. Maybe Manami was right, she could clean and sit next to Kio at the same time. "And if I recall that day you kissed him too after Elis said we could all…" odd how she could kill a man but was still timid to recount kissing a boy.

Her cheeks flaring up, Manami jumped to her feet as well. "J-Just because I'm not all over him doesn't mean I don't…that I've given up…I'm just not used to-to the idea is all," she bore her teeth and bent her knees. Holding her arms up in a defensive stance, "And j-just you watch…I'll be the first of us t-to get him!" she declared boldly.

"How about we do a mash-up! Yeah! A sci-fi, horror, romance!" the president stood up and boldly declared! "Yeah! We can, if she'll let us, film on Elis-san's ship! That would cover the sci-fi, make some monsters, and have the two survivors end up in love! But who would be the leads?" he turned to his selection of staff. "Kio would be the lead…he has the best acting of the three of us," he looked to the only other male member of the club.

"I'll be the lead!/I'll be the heroine/Can I act too?" Aoi, Manami, and Elis asked all at once. Elis had just come back carrying the sleeping heiress, while Aoi and Manami quickly turned from their growing fight. Once the statement was shot out, the two human combatants turned back to the other.

"You just want to have a scene with Kakazu-kun don't you!" Aoi's hand went while and poked Manami in a very sensitive place. She wasn't going to take the challenge laying down…well not this challenge anyway. Manami was NOT going to go first, she may have cared for Kio longer, but Aoi loved him more! As long as Kio would allow it, Aoi was going to be at his side. Elis had given her a great boon, and Aoi wasn't going to lose her chance at happiness. Her brow forming long creases, "That is your plan isn't it?"

Taking a step back as if assaulted, Manami counted quickly, "Same goes for you! Bet you'll want to practice the end scenes a lot won't you!" Charging in, Manami went to grab at Aoi but found her hands intercepted by the girl. "Want another match in the woods to prove who should be the 'best' girl?" her assist-a-roid were holding up sign cheering her on.

Wrapping her arms around both girls, Elis brought them all in a big hug. More to break up the fight than for real emotion, Elis was crafty when she wanted to be, she held them tight. "That sounds great! We can all have a match to see who gets the part! Won't that be fun?" she lifted the two off the ground with the help of her suit. "We don't need to fight like this, we have nothing to fight over", she set them back down like admonished children.

Walking over to the group, the rest of the club were already working on a script, Kio knelt down by Aoi and Manami. "You all really want this part that badly? It's just going to be a silly movie you know. They haven't come up with a good script since we formed the club," he pointed at the frantically scribbling quartet of club members. Holding his hand out to Aoi, he pulled her up and blushed when she leaned against him, "A-Aoi?"

She opened one eye mockingly at Manami as she enjoyed the closeness of the moment. Kio did have a wonderful smell, even if his tail was touching her leg. He had helped her up first, that had to count for something right. Wait…that wasn't Kio's tail she could see his, but that would mean. "E-Elis what are you…" then she yelped as Elis latched onto her.

"See I told you, nothing to fight over," Elis waggled a finger at Aoi. Whispering softly to Aoi, "Kio-san is capable of caring for all of us. Didn't you notice it all along?" She pointed at Kio helping Manami off the ground…who then gave him a painful headlock for not helping her sooner. "You humans are so much fun to be around. I think my spot in the sun just increased by two sizes," she pushed Aoi towards Kio.

Stumbling as Elis's words struck home, Aoi didn't know just how to really take them. Kio was very caring, but oblivious at times to what they wanted from him. Perhaps it was time to read more shojo manga and get some good ideas. Manami was right, playing defensive here wasn't going to win the day. She had to strike fast and quick to earn the prize.

"Oh! Futaba-san! I forgot to tell you! Dyureru-sensei sent a power suit down for you! She thought you might like it over the Dogisian one you lost," Elis scampered off to the still struggling Kio and Manami. Rather than help break them apart, Elis went on to tickle Manami's armpit to add more mayhem to the mix.

They'd come up with a fight plan, and Aoi was determined to win it! She'd get her big moment on screen with Kio. But that didn't mean that Elis and Manami would be out for long. No…life which had always been odd for Aoi just became more so. But not in a bad way, for a change things were going to get better. For the girl who had been abandoned by her family had a new one now. It was awkward and unique, but Aoi found it to her liking.

X-X

Adding her shoes to the pile, Manami was a little shocked at how routine things had all become. She was living with her childhood friend turned love interest and had been doing so for almost a year! A far way from the girl that had given up on a relationship with said boy to say nothing of the aliens and teleporting Aoi. The occasional battle in the woods, attacking dog like robots, and near death aside things were really going well for her. Her dream of working for the CIA might have been crushed, but being a galactic bodyguard had a lot of perks.

"Oh, Manami, your mom called, said to stop over when you get the chance," Kio relayed after listening to the phone messages. Setting the receiver back down, the clueless boy headed to the living room when he stopped dead in his tracks. "W-what are you doing here Kuune-san?" his finger just pointed into the room as he took a few steps back from it.

That over developed purple haired captain was in her home? Manami strode quickly and sternly past both Aoi and Elis to stand by Kio. "We have one cat already I-I-I-I KIO!" Manami turned to the only explanation for the full bodied woman sleeping on the couch in naught but an apron. Putting Kio's head under her left armpit she dug her right knuckle into his head, "You've been a pervert again haven't you?"

Briskly walking past the abuse, Elis went to seek out her captain. Rolling Kuune onto her back, and sparing the room from the site of a rather well shaped rump, Elis cupped the captain's bell. "She's entered her mating season, her bell has gone dark. Captain's bells are special, like my suit, they stop working after she goes into heat. Otherwise she might do something bad with the powers," she let go of the bell and it tinkled its high pitched chime.

At Elis's side, Aoi found a note on the table amid a pile of junk food wrappers and one empty bottle of sake. Opening the missive, "Dear Elis, Kio and the rest," both Aoi flinched at being listed as 'the rest'. "Due to the captain's mating season coming earlier than expected I figured it would be best to give her a vacation. She insisted on staying down on earth, and since your home is the embassy I figured you'd take care of her. First officer Melwin," Aoi crumpled up the letter and tossed it at the snoring Catian.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why she's dressed like that!" Manami continued to administer justice to the boy. That was until she realized she was pressing his head against the side of her breast, then she pitched him at the couch. It was a bad move on her part, she'd agree later, but how could she have know he'd stumble over it, fall onto the captain, and end up in a bear hug. "Great, just great. Now we have captain super breasts living here too. How long do your…heats generally last anyway?" Manami was not looking forward to Elis next one that was for sure.

With the help of Aoi, Elis was trying and failing to pull Kio's head out of the uncanny valley before he suffocated. "Well..." she grunted and fell back in failure. Rubbing her butt from the fall, "They last for about a full one of your months, we take medication to stop it which Captain can't due to allergies, or she um…" Elis's blush said enough for all involved to understand. Her fingers poked at each other as she found herself looking at Kio.

"Ok, we keep watch over her then. You weren't too bad unless something set you off. So we keep her from going off, keep Kio away from her when she does, or we electrocute her like that doctor did you when you got all messed up on catnip," Manami nodded to her own logic. Gazing over the couch, Kio was still struggling to get free of the normally gentle and refined woman's grasp. He wasn't doing well. "Aoi can you teleport people?" she asked suddenly having been struck by divine inspiration.

Eyes blinking rapidly, Aoi's mouth opened in a perfect circle. "I never tried it before," she said astonished. "Good time to try," she closed her eyes and a moment later Kio was in her arms…off the ground. He fell due to her being unable to hold him and he fell back into Kuune's arms. At least this time he was facing up and able to breath. "Well…I guess I can, but I don't think I want to try again," she shrugged at Kio.

"She has to wake up sometime, and when she does I'll get out," Kio didn't take offense it seemed. "But I guess we can fix up my parents room for her. They did say the government provided them a nice apartment to stay in since this place became an embassy," he signed and fidgeted whenever Kuune's hands roamed about.

Rubbing at her hair in frustration, Manami wasn't happy but couldn't do anything about it. "Fine! She stays there and we keep watch. And you will come up with a good challenge for us as punishment for this little inconvenience," Manami flicked Kio's forehead. Seeing Kuune's hand flying towards her, Manami jumped back and barely avoided being drug into the pile of bodies. Darn training…had she been caught she'd have an excuse to be close to Kio.

They're be time for that on set of the movie! Well unless she lost, but if that happened she'd just sneak into his room. Wait, was that a good idea? She was technically allowed right? Damn it was confusing and Kio wasn't helping with his lackadaisical attitude towards it all. He hadn't said he loved any of them, but they knew it. Damn him! Damn him for making her feel odd about this…or she should damn Elis? Damn them both, and she wouldn't be beaten by some damn Cat girl with a large rack, either of them!

X-X

Author Notes

Yeah I opted to make this story. Its nice to change things up from time to time, and this gives a lot of area to play with. Some of you might question some of the things in this chapter and for good reason though. The whole 'heat' thing really is confusing to me. I've only saw the anime and read the first two chapters of the manga. They only reference Elis going into heat once but over the course of the show a full year starts.

It starts in summer, Elis has her heat in summer, then it skips to Christmas, and the OVA takes place at the start of the next summer. A full year and only one comment about it. So I might be wrong, correct me if you know.

As for the whole 'few male' issue…I took liberties due to the status of the ship. They had a full ship of just women, a few hundred women…no men? If that is to be considered they're has to be a reason for the lack of males. Sure it's a fanservicey show but I can use that as explanation after all.

Hope you enjoyed this and continue to read.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie

Ps if you know the names of the male president and his cohort please tell me. I can't find it and don't feel the drive to rewatch a whole show just for two names!

Arisa Ooshiro - freckles

Aiko Ishimine – puppet

Prez - ?

Male club member - ?


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer

Been a long week, work has been really taking it out of me lately. Sorry for no update last week but I just didn't have the energy to get into it. To make matters worse Disgaea 4 came out and I've a minor addiction to that game and its senseless grinding. Well I'm going to try to keep this in the style again, it's a bit strange with the odder names, but see what I can do.

X-X

We Came to Help

Chapter – 2

Prancing about the dining room, Ellis set several plates at the table as she sniffed the air. While not as good as Kio's cooking, Aoi could do pretty well now after so much practice. It made Ellis's mouth water just to smell the sizzling meat stripes that Kio told her was called bacon. Kio…he was still sleeping, but Ellis couldn't really fault him for staying in on the one day of the week they were allowed to. She was up, as were Manami and Aoi, due to the day's plans. It was time to determine who the heroine of the movie was going to be with a battle in the woods! She was so excited about it, finally getting to know her mates other partners.

Her tail curled around her leg a moment as Manami set a basket of bread items, biscuits if she remembered correctly. They really hadn't become mates yet, had they? The Dogisian menace half a cycle ago forced her to abort her first heat. It was a shame, she really had been excited about it, all the other girls on the ship had congratulated her for having a real live mate rather than just the virtual ones they had. But if the general warming of her stomach was telling her right, it was going to be her time again! Then…well…if Kio wanted…she blushed and squirmed by the table knocking over an empty glass that thankfully didn't break.

"You feeling alright Ellis?" Manami stopped her transferring of biscuit from tray to basket. Setting the cool tray down on the table, Manami tugged on the thin piece of fabric holding up her military fatigue colored tank top. "Not thinking of backing out of this are you? Because we WON'T let you needle Kio into letting you be the heroine this time," she pointed an accusing finger at the cat-girl.

Caught in a small fantasy about what it would really be like, Ellis fumbled her fingers together nervously. "Not at all," her positive attitude rebounded quickly. "It's going to be fun to get to know Kio's other lovers. I've been looking forward to it really," she hadn't had combat training for nothing. Grabbing the pitcher of water, condensation dripped on the table in random intervals, she filled a few of the waiting glasses. Feeling a little guilty Ellis confirmed her fears to what she hoped was a helpful face, "I was just a little worried how I'd be on first time. What was yours like?"

The tray crashed to the ground with a deafening bang as Manami recoiled as if shot. "What the hell are you asking me that for! I've never…you just don't ask people that!" the firebrand shouted yet her face was a lovely shade of red. Bending at the knees, Manami quickly grabbed at the few fallen biscuits and dusted them off. Muffled with masked embarrassment, "This is all so messed up. I don't feel like Kio-chi's lover. Stupid fool doesn't even hold our hands when we go out."

Rushing into the room, spatula in one hand and a gun in the other, Aoi's apron had become unfurled. "What happened? I heard a shot, we under attack again?" her eyes danced about the room for potential threats. The gun danced from angle to angle for the elusive intruder, "Ellis-san are you alright?" Aoi advanced on the stunned catian with a concerned look.

She had forgotten how peculiar humans were about sex again, bad Ellis BAD. Rapping herself on the head, sticking her tongue out, "I said something that startled Manami-san is all and she dropped the tray." Ellis gave a brief glance down at the still mumbling girl she had overheard. She doubted Manami wanted her to hear her little comment about Kio's rather distant nature, but for Ellis, Kio's actions were endearing and quite romantic. Different cultures she supposed. But while Aoi was here… "Since you're here I'll ask you too…what was your first time with Kio like? My next heat is coming up and I…"

Both spatula and gun clattered to the floor, the spatula actually bounced off Manami's head with a thud. Eyes going wide, mouth making a perfect circle, Aoi back peddled against the wall. "K-Kio and my f-first…I thought we weren't going to until you had your h-heat so we could…Manami did you?" Aoi's stunned voice hardened quickly as she turned to the huddled girl on the ground.

"Ellis I just told you we don't ask each other questions like that! Girls on earth are more…reserved about talking about things like that," Manami slammed the tray of biscuits back on the table. "And no Aoi I didn't do anything, we are waiting for her…heat…before we do anything. And that is assuming Kio-chi is even…if he wants to…" Manami just looked down for a moment and headed out of the room.

Had she upset the girl again? Ellis really hadn't meant any disrespect or to offend anybody! She just loved Kio and wanted her first time with him to be special, that was all. But seeing the disapproving face of Aoi glaring at her, Ellis suspected she had done bad by her fellow bedmates. Ears pressing forlornly against her scalp, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make either of you mad. But this is all so new to me. Human mating rituals are different than mine."

Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Aoi looked to be considering what to say. Several moments of silence lapsed with no discernable movement. "We know it's different for you…that captain of yours is proof enough of that," Aoi actually offered a sympathetic smile. As quickly as the warmth came it melted back to ambivalence, "But for us it's even stranger. I had given up on Kio-kun just as Manami-kun had until that day we all kissed him and you told us about how things were…different for you. And I think even you notice that Kio-kun hasn't been very upfront about his feelings either. I think he…why don't you go wake him up for breakfast. You can get Kuune too if you want," Aoi shrugged and headed off.

How was Kio not being affectionate to them, Ellis wondered. He let all of them live in his home, spent time with them, bonded with them, cooked for them, and rarely he did hold her hand at least. Those were extreme rarities among catian men, most of whom would just find a woman in heat, mate with them, and walk off never to be seen again. This was a dream she had had since kittenhood. Maybe humans demanded more, but Ellis was overwhelmed by the emotional surge Kio gave her even when NOT in heat. Made her question the human method of 'always being in heat'.

Climbing up the stairs towards Kio's room, Ellis did feel an odd sense of peculiarity however for captain Kuune. It wasn't jealousy per say, but Ellis was a little worried when she saw the captain in the extreme throws of her heat assault Kio. The whole ship knew that Kuune's heats were bad, and that the woman had given up the chance of breeding to attain her rank of captain, but she still hoped SHE didn't look that when she was in her heat. Kuune would hear something, or see something, and then just pounce Kio or rub against him suggestively and…it made Ellis envious and the girl didn't like those feelings.

"Maybe this is what Manami feels like," Ellis mouthed softly. It was a cold nub inside her chest, the feeling that somebody was trying to take what was hers. Not a good feeling. Gripping the handle to the door, Ellis banished such negative thoughts away from her mind. It was silly to think captain Kuune was going to steal Kio away from her. Opening the door, the sunlight struck Ellis wonderfully and for a moment the urge to curl up and sleep hit. "Kio-san, its time for breakfast!" she called as she approached the bed.

Yes, it was silly. Perhaps Kuune would mate with Kio, Ellis wasn't totally opposed to the idea. Though if given the option, Ellis wanted to…it sounded selfish…but Ellis didn't want what she thought more of an outsider to the group to get to him first. Kuune had been a lot like a mother to Ellis after her own had passed away, and that made it even more awkward to see the woman pressing Kio to the ground with lusty eyes.

"Kio-kun are you awake? Aoi-san said to get you and Kuune for breakfast. I think they want you to wish us luck for our little…" Ellis paused as she noticed a lot larger lump on the bed. No…she hadn't done it again had she? Grabbing the sheet, Ellis stopped to take a deep breath. She had, hadn't she. Pulling back the sheet, Ellis was given the sight she expected but didn't want. "Captain Kuune! We told you that your bedroom is at the end of the hall!" Ellis uncharacteristically yelped at her vacationing commanding officer.

Laying on Kio's bed, clad in a sheer deep purple nightie, Kuune was at least facing away from her fellow sleeper. Their tails had intertwined as they slept, Kuune swatted at dream visions as she murmured sweat nothings to the open air. A shrill cry left her pouty lips as her free ear was twisted just enough to wake her. "Wha…this isn't my room?" Kuune sat up quickly one hand to her impressive bust the other on the bed.

Grabbing Kuune by the shoulders, Ellis was glad to hear the woman was in a clearer state of mind. "You wandered into Kio's room again last night, Kuune-senchou. Did you drink again last night?" Ellis could smell the lingering scent on the captains clothing. Since Kuune hardly got a chance to relax off ship, the woman had taken a little quickly to having a nip before bed. When she did however, Kuune would wake up in Kio's room. Manami nearly throttled Kio last time, thankfully this time Ellis had been the one to wake them.

Sitting up, Kio rubbing sleep out of his eye, and blinked rapidly. "Morning, Ellis, Kuune-san," he yawned loudly and scratched at his stomach absently. Feeling a lot more skin than he expected, the fogginess of his brain left him with nearly an audible pop. "Why is my shirt unbuttoned…Kuune-san why are you…you did it again didn't you?" he shivered as Kuune put a finger to his chest.

"Sorry, Kakazu-kun, I don't mean to be a burden to you, but it is the pheromones that draw me I believe," Kuune smiled softly at the male. Drawing in a large breath through her nose, "I will replace the damaged shirt if you…" she sniffed again. "Shall I pay you back with my body? That is the custom on your planet right?" she rolled over the top of the man's body, their tails still intertwined.

Matching Kio's shrill decry, "That is just fiction!" Ellis yanked the top heavy captain off the prone boy. Side effect of the sudden motion was to send both catian's to the ground and an ancillary reaction was to cause Kuune's breasts to plop out of their barely constrained prison. "Kuune-senchou you're not thinking right again! Why don't you come with me and give Kio-san some time to wake up?" Ellis was all but dragging her surrogate mother out of Kio's room.

From his spot on the bed, Kio was plugging his nose, but unable to look away from the vision before him. "T-thank you Ellis. I-I know she's just…that I'm just convenient for her at the moment," Kio squeezed harder yet a small trickle of red escaped and dropped on his bed. "I'll see you both downstairs and see you off for your game…that is today right?" he finally turned away from the impressive sight.

Twisting the unresponsive captain towards the door, Ellis had expected more resistance from the captain but was happy not to have it. The woman glided on her heels as they moved, Kuune did bounce provocatively as the moved, but not intentionally. "Sorry about this, Kuune-senchou but I don't know what Manami or Aoi would think if Kio and you…" she didn't want to finish, didn't want to really think about it. It really made her wonder if this was how Aoi and Manami felt before.

"Doesn't he know…doesn't he know a lot of the ship feels like this for him? He saved us all, and he's the only male we've known for…" Kuune's momentary bout of heat-sick had passed. "I'm sorry Ellis-kun, that was unsightly of me, and I shall apologize to Kakazu-kun over our meal," her complexion showed her embarrassment. "Times like these make me curse my allergies to the medication. I am just a pest, getting between the young ones and…" she shook her head and started walking to her temporary room.

"You're still young, Kuune-senchou," Ellis felt the need to say. Kuune sad, any of the bridge officers really, was not something Ellis wanted. They had cared for her, encouraged her, and were their for her for as long as she could remember. Co-mothers in Kuune and Dyureru, and sisters in Melwin and Chaika, so it was hard to hear Kuune berate herself. Kuune had given up so much, and well… "I'm sorry if I'm being selfish about Kio-san. If you…if something does happen…it won't change anything between us," Ellis smiled and nodded.

Kuune's tail bounced a moment as a tear threatened to leave her eye. "Ellis," was all she said before nodded and heading into her room to put some clothing on.

Well that was strange, but Ellis wasn't adverse to strange. She did visit strange planets from time to time, and that was nothing. So why should this? But at the moment she had more important things to do, she had to eat that yummy earth food, get ready, and go out and show those two human females what it meant to challenge a catian on the field of battle!

X-X

Running her hand over the metallic wall of the spaceship, Maki let out a pleasant hum. At least the inside of the ship had a more believable alien vibe to it. Long corridors of dull slate gray, futuristic holographic computer readouts, and the hum of a power source she couldn't fathom. Say what her group did about the Catians, at least the INSIDE of their craft looked up to snuff. That is on the default settings, she shivered as she watched her students playing with the customization settings. The girls wanted a lighter color while the boys wanted black or green. Must everything destroy her hopes and dreams?

Holding out a small plastic cup of tea, Kuune smiled blithely ignorant to the teacher's plight. "Silly girls should have known our food dispensers could have made this beverage for them, but," she shrugged and took a drink of her own drink. Keeping an eye on the over enthusiastic film club members, Kuune's eyes strayed more on one in particular. Upbeat yet formal she offered, "So what would you like to learn of Ikokazu-kun? Ellis's computer can answer just about anything you might wish to know. And with the treaty between our planets almost complete I can offer you near full access."

The flimsy cup scalded her hand a trifle, but at least it was real! All her life she wanted mankind to meet truly magnificent extraterrestrial creatures, but what they got was a race of super models with cat ears and tales. Her life's dream was responded to with damn sex-pots! Her anger was starting to rise again, but she couldn't be angry with the actual aliens. It wasn't their fault, and it wasn't like she could get ride of them anyway. Though maybe, just maybe…

"Do you have any information on other alien species? I mean if mankind is now a part of this greater collection of planets, it'd be good to know about the others," Maki's hopefulness was palpable. A crash from the students brought her attention to the club president, Tenchi, having fallen backward into the freckled Arisa. Said girl was not taking the perceived perversion well and started chasing the boy about madly wailing her arms. Embarrassment rumbled deep inside her and she wanted to collapse upon herself, "They can't…damage anything or get us hurt can they?" Alien death rays, defensive systems, or possibly decompressing the whole ship came to mind…made her happy.

Again destroying the woman's hopes, Kuune just pawed at her dismissively. "I've had Kakazu-kun turn off the automated systems, only Ellis-kun and he can cause anything of real import to the ship. We're perfectly fine," Kuune turned to the command chair and sat in it. Ellis's personal craft was much smaller than the command ship orbiting the planet, only had pilot and co-pilot seat in the cockpit, but the rest of the ship was quite large for one person. Entering a few commands, a holographic display and keyboard appeared before the vacationing captain. "We've updated our systems with as many of your earth languages as were provided to us," with a flip of the wrist the holo-screen floated over to Maki.

Warmth spread throughout her body starting in her belly and working outward. She was almost afraid to touch the neon colored screen, its text flickering and buzzing as if hindered by some odd cosmic energy. "Is…does it always look like that?" she lightly tapped the floating keyboard and felt a pulse of giddiness when it responded. Under her breath and quite despite herself, "Maybe this isn't so bad a starting point."

With her tail curling through a hole in the back of the seat, Kuune let her appendage flicker about. "I figured you might be one to appreciate a more retro feel," no edge or malice in her tone. Pulling up another screen, much more basic yet cleaner, Kuune gestured to it for the woman. It had Maki's information, all of the publicly known information about her. "Your government was very generous in its access to your local internet, Miss Beautiful-Contact-san," Kuune's ears slicked back ever so slightly.

Already three races deep into her search, Maki's fingers hovered in midair and jerked away from the pad. "I…you know…we won't try anything like we were going to…if I hadn't gone somebody…" Maki didn't know what to say. She had intended to kidnap this woman's subordinate, likely keep Ellis prisoner for a very long time if not forever. Somebody from Beautiful Contact was going to try something, she was just the closest. "You're not going to…DO…anything to us are you?" she swallowed hard as more fantastical ideas of alien punishment came to mind. Did they use tentacle monsters as punishment devices?

Typing madly into the holo-screen, Kuune pulled up several more files of more vocal members of Beautiful Contact. "No, we did breech first contact protocol, but this was Ellis's first away mission so we thought it safe. Had we known such organizations existed we'd have been more careful. If you type in 'gol-golack' into the monitor I think you'll find something you'll enjoy," Kuune's ears relaxed back to their norm.

"Kuune-san, where did you say the facilities were, we kind of need a bathroom break," Kio addressed the two adults. Sweating slightly, the lad held several sheets of script and set design details. "I didn't interrupt anything d-did I?" he looked unsettled at the two tense females.

Anything Kuune was about to say went out her feline mind in a moment, leaping out of the chair she skipped to Kio's side. Clasping his hands in hers she smiled widely and openly, "At the end of sector-lavender. Oh , but, I can show you exactly where it is, and I can help you with it as well. And maybe you can…" her tail curled around his leg as she leaned in close to the lad.

Was…was that woman going to…was she actually hitting on that teenager? Maki was shocked for a few moments as the until just now practical and level headed woman was blushing and nearly fondling one of her wards. Sure the ward was now sporting ears and a tail, possible underhanded scheme to convert all humanity to catians? Coughing loudly she felt her job in jeopardy if she didn't act WHILE seeing something, "Kuune-san, I think he'll be fine on his own. Won't you be Kakazu-kun?" she saw the boy equally intrigued yet worried.

Her head wobbled back and forth for a moment, and then she achingly slow let the boy go. "yes, I believe you're right. And you're friends will need it too no doubt. Let me know if you DO need anything," she waved widely at the boy that snake like appendage of hers coming to a rest at her side. After Kio recovered and thanked the two of them, he grabbed the fallen papers and headed off to lead the other would-be actors out of site. Pouting, Kuune traced circles on her thigh, "Oh poo, I forgot the others were here. For the best I suppose."

Typing in the commands as Kuune suggested, Maki was starting to recover from her little bought of sudden horror. "You weren't really going to go with Kakazu-kun to the restroom right? I mean he is quite young, doesn't that mean anything for your species?" she let her finger hover over the command to see just what this woman wanted her too. It could be a trap, the command to trick intruders and turn her body to a pile of grey goo! Maybe it would teleport her into the brig or medical bay. Real aliens would be tricky like that, perhaps maybe even the hole 'sexy cat-girl' thing was a ruse and they were really lizard beasts wanting to eat earths men!

Falling heavily into the seat, Kuune blew at some hair that had fallen into her face. "You humans are so silly. He's quite handsome and of age. But I guess I am to old for him, he'd not want an ancient hag like me when he could be with any of my command crew. But you must know this, I mean if your race is in heat all cycle long like the reports say you'd be having many partners," Kuune suddenly looked quite excited. Wiggling around in the chair, "Have you and any of your students…what is it REALLY like, all I know is the virtual simulator."

How could these creatures master space flight and be so…so…Maki didn't know what to think about Kuune at the moment. "I have NO idea what you're talking about," Maki wasn't going to register an alien suggesting she'd had sex with her teenage students. "I've not had ma…any partners, and if you think any of those boys wouldn't…" she just grit her teeth and sighed. Did this super model honestly think she wasn't getting looks from every male that saw her?

Whatever, she had an alien race to see. Kuune was squealing in her seat as another bout of oddness waved over the purple haired cat-thing. Hitting the last button, an odd moan left the captain, and Maki saw the cat woman had her hand in a very…ahem…private place she made a quick walk down the hall to inspect the kids work. "Best leave her to her privacy, I don't wanna see that anyway," she doubted it was that bad, but safety first. Once she finished her search, the kids work was alright and had a sense of horror to it as best high schoolers could do, she licked her lips in anticipation of her find.

A shrill yelp turned laugh left her lips as she saw a race exactly what she thought aliens should look like. Giant bulbous green lizard like creatures, covered in tentacles, mouths, and other sanity shattering appendages. Normal humans would have panicked or ran in terror, but as the leader of Beautiful Contact, Maki was in love! Yes, the catians could stay as long as they wanted, baring they let mankind meet the really interesting aliens too!

X-X

This was bad, but Manami couldn't help but be distracted right now. Worst possible time for it, being in the middle of a three way battle, but nothing could be done to help it sadly. The smell of nature was all about her, the stink of animal waste, decomposing leaves, and potent flowers intermixed for a bouquet of unique nasal assault. She was oblivious to all of it. Try as she might, her mind refused to focus on the two combatants she needed to best. It was locked on the simple letter her mother had hand delivered before the trio boarded Antonia's limousine.

The weight of the catian weapon, why they opted that a stripped opponent was a defeated one was outside her capability to think, didn't register as she walked. "I've been accepted back into the CIA training program," she whimpered confusedly. Wincing as she stepped down heavily on a twig, her location given up to anybody near here, Manami threw herself forward to dodge any incoming fire. Three light plinks followed by heavy cracks against the tree told her somebody was far to her left.

Crawling on her elbows, Manami tried to leave as little track as possible as she tried to recover from most likely Ellis's attack. Ellis had been a true shocker for the young gun enthusiast. The happy go lucky cat-girl was actually quite well off with a gun. The first round boy Aoi and she were soundly beaten having written Ellis off. Luckily they all agreed that it would be the first to three, or they'd both be very sore. Antonia and her maids were officiating the day long challenge, and offering defense just in case things went poorly like they did last time.

Spotting Ellis's main weakness, her tail, a good quarter mile across the forest, Manami lined up a shot and let fly. It missed as the owner of the tail had started moving, but at least Manami had a location to go off of. Not that it was helping her much today, Ellis had won the first match, Aoi had won the next two. But with her future on the line, Manami was finding it hard to think about play fighting.

All her life she had wanted to be in the CIA, well aside from the time she wanted to be a ballerina but she had been three at the time. "But what about Kio…I've a good thing here," she continued crawling. Could she just throw away her dream for the man she loved? How long would this guard of the Catian embassy gig work out anyway? She didn't want to let anybody else know about this offer until she was ready to make the decision. They'd try to push her, and Manami wanted, no she needed to have this be her choice.

Stillness filled the woodland around her suddenly and pervasively. Her innate reflexes saved her from a sudden defeat, rolling quickly to her back she fired blindly at the path she had been crawling. "You can't sneak up on me that easily!" she foolishly boasted. The muzzle of her faux sub-machine gun flashed bright as the anti-material pellets flew soundlessly across the woods. Luck had been a mixed bag in her life. She had found J.A.C.K. who had helped her get started on her dream, but J.A.C.K. had been the cause of Kio initially thinking she had a boyfriend.

"Shoot!" Aoi stomped as she raised her arms into the air, her gun spinning on her finger as she let go of the hilt. Her camouflaged had several large holes in her chest, showing her bare skin to the other watching females. Despondently the trained assassin pouted, "If I had fired a moment earlier I'd have had you."

Almost appearing out of thin air Antonia's made Sarah was suddenly at Aoi's side. "Kill shot confirmed, Aoi is out for the rest of this round," she announced and took the gun away from the fallen soldier. Quite unexpectedly, the maid's were not favoring Ellis in anyway during the test despite Antonia's favoritism herself. Leading the crestfallen girl off the field, and to a new set of camo, Sarah flashed Manami a thumbs up as they left.

One down, one to go, and of the opponents Ellis WAS the weakest of them, but not by far. Manami got back to her feet and scanned for the ears popping out against the greens and browns. Nothing so far, but she had to keep her wits about her if she wanted the chance to upstage the other girls and steal a moment with Kio. Kio…now that she was technically in a relationship with him, maybe she should be nicer to him.

"Not like I'm overly mean or anything," she tried to correct herself but found it hard. It was hard to shift her old personality for him away. Afraid of being hurt, unable to be with him as he didn't see her that way, she had tried to keep him at arms length. Hard to do, but possible if she plied herself to the task. But now, well now she wanted him to spoil her, to spend MORE time with her, and well…her attitude at times was a detriment to that.

But thinking of Kio brought the spike of memory back to the forefront and her gun dipped again. "If I leave for Langley I won't be with him anymore, not as much as I want," she found herself watching a squirrel running through the underbrush. Aoi and Ellis would be there, they'd replace or fill whatever piece of Kio's affection she had garnered. Was that what she wanted though? To be replaced and forgotten as she took a job in a different country.

A snap brought her attention back to reality, a flicker of orange in the underbrush not to far ahead, she raised her weapon and aimed. "Get her and win next two and that scene is all mine!" she fired and a rabbit ran terrified away from her. Then she felt a cold wind on her back, and then her front as her destroyed camo fell forward. Ellis had gotten behind her and peppered her back with rounds. "No fair!" she threw her gun down on the ground!

"That's two rounds for me!" Ellis rounded the tree she was hiding behind. Hoisting her weapon, your standard issue alien ray gun, above her head she was the picture of happiness. The sleeve of her own shirt was missing, a near hit from earlier in the match, she headed carefully over to Manami. Holstering her sidearm the chipper woman confessed, "I nearly tripped when I saw you just standing there. I thought it was a trap or something."

Rushing to meet the rounds victor, Antonia threw herself into Ellis's arms. "You did great Ellis-sama! Only one more round to go and you'll be the star! Though if you wanted I could produce a whole movie just featuring you," the rich girl gushed as she nuzzled close to her living god. "Sarah, Maya do you have the next rounds uniforms ready?" she turned and asked politely to her twin shadows.

Swatting a mosquito that had a perverted notion that her left breast had tasty blood, Manami grabbed the offered green and brown top. "Thanks, I swear nature is as perverted as Kio at times," she shrugged yet smiled as she fixed her top. There she went again, badmouthing Kio as she had trained herself to. He wasn't a pervert…well not a big one but all boys had tendency to be swayed by sexy. "Think we can take a little break before we start the next round?" she had to shake her funk off or she'd lose.

Looking up at Ellis with baby kitten eyes Antonia begged, "Ellis-sama we made a wonderful lunch for you if you want a break." The girl couldn't have sounded more pleading if she had tried, and it had the desired effect. Ellis was like Kio, Manami noticed, and couldn't refuse somebody that asked for something she could deal with. A break was called, and Ellis was soon joined by Antonia in a very large tent in a small glade in the forest.

Wanting to be alone with her thoughts, Manami took a modest portion of the food, sandwiches and tea, and retreated to the tree line. Falling heavily onto a fallen tree, Manami took a savage bite of her food. "What do I do…I don't want to go, but what if things…" she didn't want to think about it. So many variables, and she wasn't smart enough to think through them. The Catian's could retract the jobs, she might grow bored of it, and what if this business with Kio fizzled and she had stayed for him? She'd love him, she knew that, but what if he never developed the same emotions for her as he had for Ellis?

Sitting next to Manami, Aoi gave the contemplative girl plenty of space. "You must have something on your mind. You're not the same person I fought before," Aoi didn't sound cruel but the words still had barbs. Placing her food on her lap, Aoi gripped the bark of the tree, "Want to talk about it?"

Her partner in crime, Manami had been debating telling Aoi about the readmission to the CIA since she read the note. If she did take the offer, Aoi would be on her own to fight for Kio's heart. And Manami thought Aoi was to meek in the battlefield of love to ever advance beyond hand holding. Taking another bite of her sandwich, "I got a letter from the CIA today. They've absolved me of my actions in free Ellis."

Aoi's gasp was louder than one might have expected. Her food fell but a quick word from the girl and it was back in her hand before it hit the ground. "You too? The agency absolved me as well. I…I didn't know if I wanted to tell anybody," Aoi's eyes were wide as saucers. Silence between the two was only broken by the sound of insects as both took in the news.

Mighty convenient that boy of them got pardoned at the same time, a small part of Manami chimed in. The world was up in arms about the perceived attack on the first alien race to visit earth, but the timing was very suspect. "What are you going to do about it? Going to rejoin them?" Manami hoped Aoi's response might give her the courage to make a choice.

Breaking a small section of her food off, Aoi sampled it and frowned heavily. "Why can't I cook food this good? Kio-kun and I could have a nice picnic all by ourselves and…" she shook her head free of her bout of fantasy. "I'm staying with Kio-kun, Manami. It's strange, not being his only one, but I'm happy just being with him. He accepted me when even my own family abandoned me. The agency abandoned me too, and I won't go back to somebody that did that." A grim fatalism fell over the petite girl's features, dark anger and resentment fixed inside her eyes.

Sliding another bite into her mouth, Aoi tossed the rest of the beef sandwich into the woods for nature to finish. "I see how he looks at Ellis-san and you, and I think he looks at me the same way sometimes. I'm not a normal person, so why should I expect a normal life?" she turned her attention from the wind blown branches to her companion. "What about you?" the question was simple but floated like a bad air between them.

"I don't know," Manami suddenly felt very small. Aoi had such conviction and reason to say, but she didn't. Manami had a family, she had always been accepted and loved, maybe not by the boy she liked but never did she feel cast off. Aoi wasn't like her, Aoi's damn family had been cowards unworthy of the talented girl. "I'm worried that this deal with Ellis as guards will end. What if Ellis leaves earth! We don't know how long she'll stay or even IF she can. What if…what if she leaves and Kio goes with her?" Manami wasn't sure she could leave her family even for him.

Sipping her tea, Aoi didn't say anything at first. Eyes closed, she savored the flavor of the expensive tea imported from England. "If Ellis-san and Kio-kun leave earth I'll go with them. I've nothing else here. My happiness has always been from him, I…I'd go with them," she nodded to herself. Getting off the log, Aoi stretched her hands above her head and arched her back. "I can be strong because of them, Ellis and Kio both…and you as well. I won't say anything to them though, you look like you want to be the one," Aoi smiled, nodded and headed back to the campsite.

Strong, Manami had thought she was strong, but maybe that had been an illusion. The gun at her side might have inflated her self of courage more than she thought. "I just don't know what I want out of life," she muttered miserably. Until she knew that answer she didn't know what she was going to do. Childhood dream or her first love? Dreams could change, but so could lovers. She'd never care for somebody as purely as Kio, but that didn't mean she'd die a spinster. "This sucks!" she screamed and fired a few rounds into the woods to let off steam. It helped, but not much.

X-X

Walking out of the small café into the twilight of late afternoon, Kio patted his belly contently. He hadn't anticipated heading out to visit his uncle let alone taking Kuune to the shopping arcade, but that's exactly what happened. After the prep work for the movie had ended his uncle called for a little chat so he headed over. While he hadn't been adverse to Kuune going with him, he was leery of being alone with her to long. Kio wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on with the ravishing captain, it had happened to Ellis as well.

"Earth has such wonderful food, I don't think I could eat another bite," Kuune swung her bag of leftovers causally. Clad in a loose light green sundress, complements of Kio and her earlier trolling of the shops, she was exuding relaxed. Holding the small bag containing her excess food she worriedly asked, "Think this is enough for Ellis-chan, Kio-kun? She can eat a bit."

His forehead scrunched in contemplation as a cool breeze wafted by lifting the woman's skirt up high enough to see a lot of calf. Flubbing and looking away, not wanting to be seen noticing, Kio rubbing under his nose, "It could be a nice snack, and I'll cook something when we get back for all of them so no worries." Checking his watch, the young man was worried he'd not get enough time to cook for the combatants.

Linking her arm with Kio's the much taller woman lead exuberantly down the street. "I hadn't thought of that, you're quite the quick thinker Kio-kun," like Ellis, Kuune wasn't to big on formality with names now. Eyes closed and humming softly, Kuune leaned lightly against her partner, "Before you forget I'll say again, please thank your uncle for his hospitality today."

Uncle Yuichi had nearly passed out upon seeing Kuune, but Kio kept that to himself. No thanks would be needed, and to make matters more confusing Yuichi flashed Kio the thumbs up after suggesting the two go on a mini date. "I'll be sure to let him know," Kio turned back to Kuune. The gaze didn't last long as he saw very noticeable bounce in the captain's step. Was she not wearing a bra? It was hypnotic, pert elasticity gyrating with each step…his tail started to move about wildly.

Gaspingly lightly Kuune jerked her leg forward, "Oh! Kio-kun your tail keeps brushing against me. Do you not know how to control it well enough yet?" She had all the concern of his mother when he was sick, but he never found his mother to be so…so…alluring. Wrapping her tail about his to steady it, she beamed a gentle smile at him and took his hand in hers letting them swing openly between them. "There all better, I'll teach you how to handle it better later," a small hitch entered her voice.

Damn it! Were his hormones out of whack too? Dyureru did say something about pheromones causing the male catians to respond to a female's heat, and he was one now. Picturing waterfalls, ice cubes, and a very angry and disappointed Manami cooled his jets very quickly. "So how are you enjoying your vacation so well, Kuune-san? Ellis said you didn't get many of them. Hope Earth isn't to boring for you," it helped to not look at her. Her hand felt warm though, warm, soft, and inviting.

Her free hand went to her cheek as she tilted her head, but Kuune murmured happily. "I do love planets with lush tree life, and the food is divine. All of the cats here rave about it," she pointed at a stray rushing past with a fish in its mouth. Looking about the crowd as they walked, mostly younger folks between Kio and Kuune's age, the captain became flustered. "Kio-kun, are we standing out to much? It seems many of the other pedestrians are looking at us. And several have taken photos. I'd have thought with how long we've been in talks your race would be more inclined to seeing Catians," her ears pulled down low defensively.

Why were they looking? Kio could sum it up pretty easily, but how to say it without triggering the emotional switch in Kuune. The guys were awestruck by quite literally one of the most vivacious humanoids in the city, like most of the Catian females. "I think they're just jealous a small guy like me could be with such a woman as yourself," he was quite honest though. Manami, Aoi, and Ellis were all exceptionally pretty, and he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He cared deeply for each of them for different reasons, and if they liked him too all the better!

Squeezing his hand harder, Kuune found the ground quite interesting to look at. "But I'm so…old. And perhaps they think I'm paying you for your time. That IS frowned upon on this planet is it not?" she increased her pace a little. "Sorry, I've tried to broaden my knowledge of your planet from videos I found in your room. But I just can't bring myself to…well is it really customary for all dates to end in a love motel? I'd prefer we headed back home," she said with more than a hint of nervousness.

"You lucky bastard!" a random man yelled out after hearing Kuune's bold statement.

Making a fools mistake, Kio covered Kuune's mouth with his hand. He felt her breath on his hand, oddly her lips were moist as well. "That was fiction!" he whispered hoarsely. Why did those damn cat-girls think what little porn he had was formal articles of earth culture! Hell he thought he had thrown out all of it after his house had received its borders. Oh shit…he found himself trapped looking into her eyes, people passed them by and pointed at them, somebody yelled at them to get a room. He had to defuse her before she went over board, and the fuse was short, "S-so you and Ellis seem close." It was lame but all he could think of.

For a moment Kuune's eyes hazed over and her eyelids started to descend to signal her baser instincts taking over. But at the mention of Ellis, Kuune snapped out of her funk. Gently prying Kio's hand off her mouth, Kuune resumed the jaunt home. "Quite perceptive, Kio-san, quite perceptive indeed. Ellis is very dear to not only me, but the whole command staff. She's our mascot and our child you might think," a semblance of nostalgia edged into the woman.

Snuggling back up close to the man, the spectators were given a nice show, Kuune recounted a brief history of Ellis and the crew. Kuune spoke of how the young, just reaching the age of five, Ellis was put into their care. She told Kio how Ellis's mother had died, and as most females never know their father, had nobody to care for her. It had been Dyureru that suggested they care for the girl. With pride Kuune recounted how quickly the young kitten developed skills and talents yet never showing any signs of resentment or bitterness over her place.

"So yes, Kio-chan," she drawled out Kio's name, "Ellis is dear to me, but so are you. Or did you think I lent you my bell for no purpose." She opened the door to the house with her free hand and wrapped her tail tighter around Kio's. "I read Ellis's reports about you, interacted with you, and watched you from the camera's we had installed. The assist-a-roids were quite helpful in that," she pulled the lad closer. "And much like Ellis…I'd like you to be my first real mate," she started to bring Kio's face closer to hers.

She's…she's going to kiss me…wait she's a virgin? But I thought…she said the…do the vituals not count or something? Kio panicked but couldn't fight the subtle but firm hands of the captain. Closer and closer, Kuune's eyes were closed now but his were wide open. He wanted to say stop, think of Ellis and the others, or anything to break her out of the haze of emotions, but his mind was left reeling from her little info-bomb.

Thankfully, Ellis and the rest were home already, and at the sound of the door the subordinate Catian was already inbound. "Kio-san! Kuune-senchou you're back! We ordered food! Kio-san why are you on the ground?" Ellis pointed at Kio who was now sitting on a painful lump on his but having been dropped. Kuune turned to Ellis and without any hint of what had nearly just happened presented the girl the food she had been carrying.

X-X

Melwin was overly tense as the engineer finished her report on the approaching fleet of Usagians. First contact with new species was typically a fun time for a lot of races, and the humans were in for a lot of new alien races on the way. Learning new cultures, art styles, and always various types of food would bring all friendly races running to earth. The planet was far more diverse than a lot of the space fairing races.

But after the mess the last time she had control of the mother ship, Melwin was overly cautious. "Everything looks on the up and up here, but from some of the reports from Ellis I thought the Usagians already were on earth," Melwin was confused. Pulling up a holo-image of a scantly clad woman with long pink bunny ears, "See, its one of the rare breed with non standard ear color." She questioned why said woman was in fishnet stockings and holding a sign, but who was she to judge. Usagians were known for being a little questionable.

Looking away from her work, Chaika snickered as he vaulted over her chair, doing a nice front flip and landing before the acting captain. "I believe Kio would say something about that being 'just fiction'," she openly laughed. Several of the other on hand bridge crew turned to the sudden loud disruption. "That is a costume the humans wear to entice the males of the species. Apparently all non-standard ears are a bit of fetish wear for them. They're in for a wild ride," she had a big toothy grin.

Blinking quickly, Melwin was taken aback by such news. "What is so odd about rabbit ears? They're cute yes, but if you see one set of ears you've seen them…oh right first contact," she hated it when something obvious slipped her attention. She just wasn't suited for this! First-mate yes, she could run the ancillary systems perfectly, follow commands and orders, and see to the running of the ship. But being in command, giving the orders, Melwin was far from ready. Then her subconscious kicked in, "Wait if humans are attracted to 'animal' ears does that mean…"

Walking further into the bridge, the door to medical closing behind her, Dyureru had yet another sucker in her mouth. "Yup, Ellis and possibly Kuune will be having a rather powerful effect on their male host. But Chaika over estimated the affect on the whole of the species. Apparently it's only a sub-set that are truly turned on by them. Most see 'bunny girl' as just a symbol due to a pornographic magazine that used rabbits as a mascot." A report under her arm, the doctor approached the elevated captain's chair.

Picking some hair out of her ear, Chaika rolled her eyes. "So I exaggerated a bit. From the reports from Ellis about Kio-chi I thought it was all humans. So how goes the reversal of his enhancement? Please tell me it's irreversible?" Chaika smiled a bit wider as she leaned over the chair and atop Melwin.

"Shouldn't you be fixing the problem with the virtual suites? The crew will start getting upset if they stay broken for much longer," Melwin pushed at Chaika's head. She had wanted a nice relaxing trip to the suites but with them being broken down from a sudden excessive use, well she was getting upset herself. "As for our human contact, shouldn't you want him to be cured? We owe him our lives, if he isn't cured he'll die!" how could Chaika be so cruel?

Handing the captain the report, Dyureru opened her mouth just enough to let the sucker fall out. Catching the cherry flavored treat, the doctor hissed. "We didn't tell you what his real problem was, did we?" she looked about spying on the other workers. Leaning in close, Chaika doing the same violating much of the First-mates personal space, "What really happened was his ears and tail came back. And if you look at the report, I think we'll not be having humans using our genetic manipulations without serious consideration."

Finding her breath actually stolen for a moment, Melwin held the report but couldn't focus on it. Kio was a Catian male again? She had never…she always wanted to see a real male of her species. Forcing personal wishes out of her mind, it helped to remember she had hundreds depending on her being competent, she read the doctor's notes. "Wait, this says it would be dangerous to try and…are you saying he's stuck like that?" try as she might she couldn't sound to upset by it.

Prying the report out of Melwin's hands, Chaika poured over it quickly, her tail sticking straight up making small circles. "I was only joking! I didn't…I mean it! That's not what he deserves after…I…I'm going to go work on the repairs," she dropped the report morosely on the ground and headed off without another word, ears slicked back and tail hanging limply.

"Serves her right for playing too much, loose lips and all," Melwin watched her friend leave. It was painful to see Chaika depressed, but Melwin knew it was the only way for the girl to learn. "First she toys with the machine, then whatever she did caused something to break it. Now she joked about Kio and…" she scooped up the report and handed it back to Dyureru.

Popping the nearly exhausted candy back in her mouth, Dyureru nodded in agreement. "She plays to hard sometimes. You do know what she did to the suite right?" a glint in the doctor's eye was telling enough. When Melwin shook her head, Dyureru whispered in the First-Mate's ear, "She added the updated Kio and started a rumor. Apparently human's things are a bit different than our men. Something about NOT going inside of them when they stand if you can believe that."

Red faces and stammering, Melwin didn't want to think about THAT, not now anyway! "D-D-Dismissed! Keep that info private Dyureru-sensei! W-we run a tight ship here and..and…" she couldn't think right. Stupid overreaction to bodily functions, but Melwin just was uncomfortable with the subject, always had been.

Once Dyureru left, Melwin took a good five minutes to settle down, the image in her mind was vivid. It was far wrong from reality, but Melwin didn't know that, she had been 'sick' during sex-ed when she was in school and made no attempt to catch up. Things went back to normal eventually enough. A few asteroids were larger than normal and passing by the space elevator, but nothing major. One of the ensigns suggested they send a probe to inspect them, insure nothing was hiding on them, but Melwin deemed it not necessary.

Nothing would want to harm the space elevator, if anything happened it could potentially destroy the planet! No reason to investigate anyway, the Dogisian were in enough trouble as it was and wouldn't chance further problems.

X-X

Author notes

Yeah the whole Ellis past thing is made up by me cause the Anime never described any of the Catian family history. Hope you don't mind, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Work has gotten odd again…for the worse sadly, but I'll keep trying to write at least a chapter of a story a week.

Ja mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer

Man my luck just keeps getting worse and worse as of late. Money issues, work kicking me in the face, fatigue, my cat is sick…and I WANT to write but have no energy when the time comes. Sorry for all this, if you care, hope I'm not letting anybody down with the spastic updates.

X-X

We Came to Help

Chapter – 3

Sweat enveloped her body like a second skin as she punched at the training bag. Jens' green military issued tank top was plastered against her as the moisture kept it in place. The heavy sand back bounced to and fro from the hits she rained down up it. However she wasn't exercising because the felt the need to burn calories or even train, she needed something to keep her mind occupied.

A full week after she successfully deposited her only remaining Assist-a-roids via asteroid on the space elevator, Jens was having a very unfortunate time. Due to her official banishment, she had lost her temporary dwelling, income, and access to fresh Dogisian technology. All she had was her personal battle suit and a host of a dozen modified droids. But she would fulfill her last mission, she had nothing else anyway.

Having no family, Jens had grown up a ward of the state and drafted into Military service. Rising up the ranks due to her intellect and resourcefulness, she had never truly known a life outside of service, a life without a firm sense of order. Now she had one last order, and then nothing. If she survived, she hoped she didn't, the Dogisian officer faced a bleak and uncertain future. Even Muttley had left her, recalled to the home planet due to his nature as a high level strategic Assist-a-roid.

"Loyalty to the core," Jens punched left sending the bag moving, "Loyalty to Dogisia!" Her right connected with a meaty smack as her bare hand tore through the thick leather spilling the sand out of the tear. "Shame I couldn't at least kept a virtual projector," she lamented the destruction of her sole diversion. It had been taken on her way out of the earth military base she had occupied up until two days ago. She had asked, and since it was old they let her take it.

Living in an abandoned factory, the smell of fish and rotting seaweed assailed her sensitive nose constantly. It was only for a little while longer though, she had to limit the number of variables from her plan before she could enact it. Her bed was an abandoned blanket and what little clothing she had been able to get out of the base before her access had been revoked. Dogisia was officially pulling out of the Sol system, leaving the rogue Jens behind, with the droids she 'stole' before leaving.

Taking her cracked cup to the facet in the old manager's office, Jens filled it with the brackish water. "At least the humans haven't shut all the amenities off here," she rubbed the sweat off her forehead with her arm and took a drink. It was horrid, but it wasn't poisonous. "Step one, try and limit the Catian aid on earth," Jens repeated her plan. It really helped to move or think since her supply of field rations had ran out the day before. "Two get to the elevator with my personal craft," it was only good for travel within a single solar system though so no escape for her existed. "Three, deploy virus to Catian ship, and four overload the elevators reactor," she downed her cup and refilled it.

If luck were with her, the elevator wouldn't cause any damage to the earth and she could return. It wouldn't be a return to her military service on earth, no her commander said she was unable to return due to the past Dogisian plan being made intergalactic knowledge. But she could try to make some sort of life for herself, perhaps join the human military. They might recognize her superior skills at espionage and strategic warfare. If luck were not with her, well their would be no earth to return to, so either suffocate in space or die in the explosion.

Her stomach rumbled angrily as it dined upon itself. "Shameful, I've become too soft due to my position," she grumbled. Punching herself in the gut to alleviate the dull pain, her self abuse resulted in the hunger pangs vanishing for now. Dabbing herself with an old shirt, she examined herself in the grimy mirror. Not looking to worse for ware, her ears sagged a little but the humans didn't know that was a sign of depression anyway, she nodded.

Pulling on of her old awards out of her pocket, an old windup pocket watch she received upon her promotion to Major, she checked the time. "Those chimps should be here soon, if they are smart," she closed the closed the watch and put it in her pocket. Pulling her jacket back on, she fixed her hat and sniffed at her arms. "Bad, but with the seaside air they won't notice," she hoped anyway. She had lost the air of menace her old office provided, and she could tell her blackmail of Aoba and Anderson was tenuous.

"No matter, all I need of them was to try and get the human sympathizers out of the way," she finished her water and chucked the cup into a pile of her dirty clothing. Heading down the stairs to the factory floor, dusk particles flittered about in the morning light streaming through the boarded up windows. Thumbing her lip, "Perhaps I can try to get some measure of financing from them." She hadn't thought about money when she worked for their governments. They had provided food, housing, and all her other needs that her own technology couldn't provide. Now that was all gone, even her small measure of companionship and entertainment had abandoned earth. All that was left was the mission.

A loud screech from the side door and muffled talking altered the trained ears of the Dogisian major that her company had arrived. Slowly maneuvering around the abandoned pallets of wood, stacked over ten feet high, she moved silently and with purpose. Spy on the spies, she had lost her surveillance over them now, those droids had been sent to prepare for her invasion. Lifting her floppy ear up, her tail went rod stiff as she listened. Everything, she could hear every breath, even the beating of their hearts.

"Why are we even bothering to humor her, Aoba? She has no official power, she's not even in your base anymore. We could tell her no, keep the things she gave us, and if she resists…not like her people want her back," the CIA agent whispered as they shuffled about. Jens could hear the man's hands going into his pockets.

The agent of the interior took a started breath and stumbled in his walking. "How typical of the Americans. Kill what you don't need that threatens you. It would be better to get her to work for US and not the other way around. Sure she isn't able to provide the same technology to us…but we could find other uses for her," Jens detected a spike in the man's heartbeat as he spoke in hushed tones.

Laughing behind a muffling hand, Anderson's foot falls stopped. "Now that isn't typical of the Japanese, but from you, why am I not surprised? You always did have a thing for women, Takao. But after the last woman you had me ice for you to prevent a scandal, I thought you were done with the slave racket."

"Normally I'd agree with you, but that woman is…well if you even want to call her a real woman since she's not human, is very attractive. Think her race favors doggy over missionary?" Aoba joked as his feet scratched hard across the floor as he dragged his feet.

So it had come to this had it? Her human pawns were planning to kill her or subjugate her. Typical of what she had come to learn of them. Her study of humanity had many peaks and troughs, and these two were definitely on the lowest spectrum. No matter, she could tell by their breathing and heart rates that they weren't ready to act on their threats, yet. And after today she had no use for them. She could even play on the one man's perversion if she acted well enough on it.

Buttoning up her jacket, the heat was bad but she had to look the part, she undid the top button. She had caught Aoba staring at her breasts enough to know it was one of his weaknesses. Walking heavily from behind her hiding place, "Gentlemen, it is good to know you can still keep to a schedule. But have you done what I have asked?" She approached the two standing men.

Garbed in his civilian clothing, blue jeans and a polo shirt, Anderson pushed his glasses closer to his face and his hat closer to his head. "We can keep our promises Jens," he left out the sama as a show of defiance. "I said I'd meet you here today, but why not the base? Things changing for you?" his voice was mocking yet his face devoid of any tell.

Nodding his head, Aoba did help himself to a gander at Jens quite large and partially exposed bosom. "Haven't broken a promise to you yet, have I?" he openly leered. "Now what did you want from us that you made us come to this…lovely new office?" he gestured to a small dog pulling a dead fish through the dirty confines of the factory.

Not her proudest moment, but she wasn't going to let the gun maniac and closet pervert push her buttons. "You have failed in ways your race has yet to even know, but I'll put our species differences to the side for now, " she walked past the men. She heard both men's neck muscles flex as she passed, no doubt watching her rear end. She forced her tail to wag a little, it was good to at least pretend to be friendly. The dogs on the planet were much like her race, a wagging tail was friendly, a stationary a sign of warning. Leaping up on a half stack of pallets, crossing her legs directly at Aoba, "Now what of the task I gave you? Have the two girls been reinstated?"

Eyes masked by dark sunglasses, Aoba tugged on the collar of his suit as a trickle of swear went down his neck. "Futaba-kun had been given the offer to return to active service, but she declined. We can't force her to re-enter the fold, Jens," his head bent ever so slightly down.

Rolling his head about and flexing his shoulders, Anderson appeared almost unaffected by Jens little show. "We gave Kinjou the offer and we haven't heard back yet. We've planned on sweetening the deal to entice her back. We're even pulling in her old mentor JACK to extend the offer in person. We hope she'll take it. But I have to ask, why do you want either girl back where they started?" he pulled his hands out of his pocked and crossed them in front of his chest.

Having examined footage of the Dogisian defeat at Christmas, Jens had seen both human girls as potential threats. If she could keep her plans a secret it wouldn't matter, but anything on Earth would be a potential threat. The Catian mother ship and those on it would be taken care of with a time delayed virus, but it wouldn't impact those on Earth. The ambassador had a ship, the other girls had power, and together they could again thwart her. Jens had to try and limit that.

But she had no obligation to tell the humans that, "I have my reasons. Seeing the Futaba girl in our power armor got me thinking, and the skill of the other was impressive. Aside from that, merely the fact that I don't like a past Dogisian agent working for the Catians." She'd let the alleged hatred of dog versus cat answer for her. Personally Jens didn't like or dislike the Catians, it was her masters opinion that mattered, and right now the Dogisian military hated the Catians.

"Well we'll do what we can, is there anything else though?" Anderson stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to Aoba. With a small head flinch towards Jens, a subtle but noticed signal was given.

A very small shake of the head, Aoba coughed into his hand, "We did attempt Jens-san, but like I said Futaba declined and opted to stay with her current employ. We could if wanted try again with a better offer." But the lack of conviction in his voice, borderline whining, gave little hope.

Now was when her pride took the biggest hit, "I require additional funds for the time being as well." Begging for money so she could eat. She just hoped that they didn't demand anything demeaning of her for it. Without money though she had no food, without food she'd not have the energy for the mission. "I find a few additional components are needed to finish my latest upgrades to my suit. And as you know, all upgrades to my tech are upgrades to your tech."

Scoffing Anderson threw his hands up in the air, laughed and just walked out shaking his head. The CIA agent was not going to be of any further use. Jens did hear another spike in Aoba's heart rate though, she could even smell a trifle bit of rancid stench from him. He was excited, and not in the good way. "Aoba-kun?" she could hope to get the money now and play off any requests.

Pulling out his wallet, Aoba pulled out a small wad of bills. "I can give you ten thousand yen now, and an additional fifty thousand if you meet me at the address on the card," he handed Jens the money and card. "See you there," he turned and left without waiting for a response.

Once the feeling of self-loathing left her, Jens stuffed the bill into her pocket and read the card. "The 'Adam & Eve' love motel," she felt a stinging in her eyes. She was NOT that despite, she had her pride damn it, and a Dogisian warrior was not a common whore! She'd make due with what she had, and now would avoid the two men. She was on her own now, truly and unequivocally. "But I will not fail!" her stomach grumbled either in anger or agreement.

X-X

Tossing the script back at her water bottle, Aoi stood up and gave herself two motivational taps to her cheeks. She'd get it this time, no more failing or messing up! "Look out James! Behind you!" she shrieked off-key and jumped towards Kyon with all the grace of a drunken frat boy and face planted. Even as she finished her motion she felt a jab of embarrassment as she knew she failed again. It was the forth time they had practiced this scene and she just couldn't do it without seeming goofy!

Slow clapping, Manami wasn't being very supportive. "I guess it's good that neither of us won the leading role, or they'd have to make a comedy out of this movie instead," she helped pull Aoi off the ground from her fall. Handing the svelte girl her copy of the script Manami gestured to Kio and Ellis, "Hate to admit it, but she is doing a lot better than either of us."

"I don't care if we are doomed, Alex, I'll stay with you to the end!" Ellis's voice did have a slight warble but the conviction was their and believable. Grabbing Kio's hand the two turned to face the rubber suited monster of the movie. Smiling sadly at the man, "It's a shame it took us so long to learn of our feelings." Then the monster leapt at them, tripped and fell on Kio hard.

Rushing to Kio's side, Aoi was hoping it was an accident and not Kuune having another moment of hormonal induced perversion. "Kio-kun are you alright," Aoi knelt at his side as the boy's head wobbled. Not to gently pushing the wandering handed Kuune off Kio, thankfully the suit prevented the captain from being heard, Aoi pulled Kio off the ground. "That was going well, think you two nearly have it," she let her hand stray down to his as he stood up.

All around them the film-club was paired off practicing lines and scenes from the movie. They'd been doing it after school for the last week in preparation for the filming. At first Aoi thought it silly, she doubted acting could be that hard really. Boy was she wrong when on her first take she botched the simple line of 'Hello Alex' so bad it had the whole club laughing. She quickly learned that Kio's skill in the craft was actually something to be proud of.

Fixing his pants, somehow his fly had managed to get pulled down by the clumsy alien that fell on him, Kio gave Futaba a firm thumbs up. "Just takes practice Aoi-k-chan," the chan came out a little unsteady as if he wasn't quite sure yet. "You'll get it if you keep at it," he pulled her hand up along with his and smiled. Turning to Ellis who was had finally got Kuune back up, "I'm a little stunned at how quick Ellis picked it up."

The heat of Kio's hand in hers radiated through her core pleasantly. A day ago she'd have been jealous of Ellis and Kio sharing another thing in common, but not now. The previous night had been wonderful and quite unexpected. Kuune wanted to see a few specialty shops and asked Ellis to take her, and Manami seeing an opportunity asked to go along too. For a moment Aoi feared Kio was going to go, but when he offered to go to…well Kuune flatly rejected it.

So alone together in the house, Aoi and Kio shared the evening. It started off simple, they did what little homework they had, followed by a meal they cooked together. She had messed up a bit, but she hadn't cared as Kio was having fun with her in the processes! Food had never tasted as good as what they made together. Following that they opted to catch up on what got them friends in the first place, old movies. Sitting a foot apart on the couch, their respective Assist-a-roids at their feet, they started watching.

At what point Aoi couldn't remember, she got the urge to hold Kio's hand. Such a simple and easy thing to do, but it took her half a movie to finally manage the nerve to do it. Funny how fighting for her life against terrorists didn't faze her, but the hand of the man she cared for was terrifying. But eventually she did, and he held it, and didn't let go. Again at an unknown impulse she threw passion to the wind and kissed him. Not a peek on the cheek, not the Christmas kiss, no she wanted a real one.

They didn't watch the third movie that played only for the droids. Her insides felt queasy but good as hands slowly and clumsily brushed against each other. Had the door not opened and the light turn on, Aoi was almost tempted to take her top off. But it was something to look forward to. So yeah, Aoi felt firm in her place at Kio's side, and she didn't even care that eventually Ellis (Manami was still debating leaving for the CIA she learned) did the same.

Releasing that warm hand, Aoi headed back to her dropped script, "Some people just pick things up faster. I won't disappoint though when we do this for real." And even if she did, she knew Kio wouldn't fault her or dislike her for it. This was all done for fun, and if she messed up, they'd all laugh! "T-thanks for letting me at least try," she had never felt so…connected. The offer she received from Aoba-san that morning was burned without even looking at it.

"Don't get all mushy on us now," Manami leaned heavily on Aoi's shoulders and laughed. "You make it sound like they're doing something exclusive or great. Just another film-club movie. Kio and the gang have been putting them out for years," Manami teased the quartet of armatures.

"Hey that's not fair!" Kyon and the president said indignantly. The president had a face full of stage blood and a torn shirt, while Kyon readied an air-soft gun that was being used as a prop. The president put his glasses back on as he picked grass off his face, "This time we're making something really grand! Think we'll even enter it in the festival this year."

Her shirt torn up past her navel, but her stomach covered in fake gore, Arisa, propped herself up from her death scene. "Yeah like Jiro-kun said! We're not playing at this, well maybe Kyon is, but the rest of us our serious!" she flicked her wrist at the man with the fake gun. A sense of indignation resounded in her as she added, "Some of the best actors and actresses in Japan start in film clubs!"

Trying not to breath in the prosthetics and fake guts on Arisa's stomach, Aoi tried to smooth things out. "I didn't know that, and you're right this movie will be better than the others. Make up is really good too," she winced as she spoke. Looked to her like they took seafood, colored it red, and dropped it on the girl, smelled like it too. Blinking wide as the giant rubber suit shuffled closer to her, Aoi felt approaching doom. "Did you need something Kuune-san?" she had the overpowering urge to run.

Aoi's fears were with good reason, as Kuune suddenly pitched forward and collapsed atop the magic using girl. The mask of the suit rolled off due to the force, letting the heavily perspiring captain get some air. "That was a lovely sentiment Futaba-chan! I agree with you, that they're doing very well with their attempt at making entertainment. Though they should have filmed in the virtual suite. That way they'd not need," she gestured to her suit. Heavy rubber and foam bits made for more a black shark than an alien, but in the right lighting it could have been scary. "Sorry, hard to walk in this," the sudden ditz said while in kissing distance.

"Kuune-senchou you didn't have to wear it now you know," Ellis again helped pull her quasi-mother off the ground. Keeping a hand on Kuune's arm, Ellis tried her best to offer support for the unstable tower that was the captain. "You could have just had the mask on or something, that way you'd not be so sweaty," Ellis unwittingly set off a trigger.

Eying Kio instantly, Kuune sauntered over as best a woman in a monster outfit could, "What if I want to get hot and sweaty though. Kio-chan, think maybe you can come up with a scene for that," she dove at the boy and for the third time was one the ground. However Ellis and Manami were not quick enough to keep the captain from actually kissing the boy. One quick moment and Kuune had sealed his lips with her own and the suit rubbed queerly against the boy.

Now the two other boys from the film-club erupted in nose-bleeds and ran off to fix it. They had all been warned about Kuune's state of mind so none thought that it was a fact that Kuune 'loved' Kio, it was just an alien thing. The girls got on there knees and watched with rapt attention as Kuune showed them how Catian woman kissed.

Aoi just rolled her eyes and Manami kicked at the thick rubber suit to no avail. "She's not going to leave easy will she…maybe not at all," she wondered aloud as she went to join the effort. Strange, yes being with Kio would be strange, but she'd take the odd captain Kuune if it meant she'd get more nights on the couch alone with him and a good movie. That was worth fighting for, worth dying for, but she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Kuune-senchou don't make me get the hose again/Get off him you big-breasted hussy!" Ellis and Manami called out to the oblivious and affectionate captain. Eventually they got Kuune off, Aoi offered to take her for a small walk to clear her head and give the rest a chance to continue practicing. As they walked, Kuune apologized most compellingly for her actions. But what shocked Aoi more than anything was when Kuune said under her breath.

"There is no way he'd feel as…" and the Captain's tail sadly flicked from side to side as her eyes were downcast.

X-X

Looking across the counter at the assembled food products, Ellis's stomach rumbled with anticipation and glee. She was going to cook today! After watching Kio and Aoi for so long the Catian really wanted to apply herself to the earthling way of cooking. Growing up on the starship, food was typically quite bland, but the food on earth had been divine, and Ellis wanted a part of it!

"So what do you think we should make?" Ellis turned to her current companion, Aoi. Putting on the provided apron, Ellis was tempted to try eating some of the unprepared food. She never ate meat raw before, picking up a slim piece of beef, "I don't really know any of Kio's favorites."

Almost sensing Ellis's intent, Aoi took the slice of raw meat from the cat girl's hand and put it back in the pile. "Well I'm still getting better at cooking, and you've no real experience, so something simple?" she tied the back of her own apron. Cooking was still something of a messy event for the girl. Tapping her finger to her cheek in thought, "Well since you pulled out the beef I guess we can cook something with that. Stu?"

Ears splaying outward and her tail flicked about happily, Ellis didn't have to say her approval as her body language did it for her. "Kuune-senchou never had that yet either! She's going to love it," Ellis was already picturing the myriad of textures in her mind. "She's been a little depressed lately and this should really bring her out of it," Ellis went right for the ingredients and started separating what she thought went into it.

Slowly taking the bits that Ellis put into the 'use' pile that didn't belong, Aoi chuckled nervously. "About Kuune-san, Ellis, why does she…" Aoi went silent for a moment of contemplation, "Think she's too old to date?" Opening the cupboard, Aoi started clearing away the unneeded ingredients. Again a sense of hesitation persisted in her speech, "I've heard her say a few times she's 'old' and well…she's really not."

Humming an earth song to herself, Ellis pranced back and forth happily as she got the bowls ready. Nodding fiercely as she spoke, "I agree completely! Kuune-senchou is still young! She just needs to tell Kio about her feelings and I'm sure he'd reciprocate. Kio is great like that." Ellis's feelings for Kio kept growing in leaps and bounds. Living with the man had awakened new thoughts and feelings Ellis never considered. And well…when she smelled him she could sense her impending heat.

Dropping the pot she was holding onto the ground with a resounding metallic bang, Aoi's eyes went wide. "She DOES like Kio-kun doesn't she! I thought it was just…just her being in heat! H-how do you even live like that?" Aoi's horrified face slowly melted back into worry and uneasiness. Gathering up the pot and the spoon that fell with it, "I could never compete against those…those…melons."

Melons, Kuune didn't have a garden, maybe it was just an earth statement Ellis didn't understand. "Silly captain, she thinks that she's too old for him though. Just because on our home planet women her age…well…the men tend to stay with the ones a little older than me," Ellis shrugged a little nervously. Part of her didn't want to go back to her planet anymore. The more she was exposed to earth, and Kio, the more she liked the idea of not being at a man's beck and call.

Filling the pot with water, Aoi set it on the stove and turned the heat on. "No offense Ellis, but I don't think I want to visit your planet. Don't think I'd take the culture shock to well," Aoi cringed a little as she spoke. Grabbing the nearest knife, a large butchers, the ex-agent started cutting vegetables and tossing them into the pot.

Joining Aoi in the processes of cutting, Ellis concentrated on the beef, only slightly tempted to try a piece early. "It is a lot different there than here. And I'm glad it is. I want Kuune-senchou happy and here she has the chance. She gave me so much, and I'd hate for her to…feel alone or left out because she chose to be a captain," Ellis tossed a hunk of meat at her mouth only for Aoi to teleport it away.

"Raw meat will make you sick," Aoi shook her knife angrily at Ellis with a disproving stare. "This is going to take a lot of getting used to for me. I thought, thought that Kio-kun was…that it should be just one man and woman. But as much as I want to dislike it…the fact I can be here doing this," Aoi put the knife down and her head sunk. A small hic left her hair shrouded face, "I didn't think I'd be this happy."

Earthlings really were strange, but Ellis didn't mind in the slightest. Bringing the girl into a gentle embrace, Ellis pet the sniffling girl as her tail gently caressed the girl's leg. "I'm glad for you too Aoi-chan," Ellis's heart nearly burst at the expression Aoi had. So caring and innocent, much like her own face, Ellis couldn't have hoped for a better co-companion. "I'm glad I came to this planet and met all of you," she purred slightly.

Gaining control of herself again, Aoi dabbed her eyes and took a step back from Ellis. "Sorry about that, just trying to get used to all this and its, its still strange. I've been alone so long it just feels so nice to not be," she took a step backwards and bounced off the counter. The small shock sent a bottle of oil careening off the edge of the counter and to the floor before Aoi could summon it back. "Oh no the oil! We…I'll have to get more," Aoi complained.

"Why don't we have Kio-san get it? We still have stuff to do to prepare don't we, and he's just studying with Manami-san," Ellis was off in a flash. She heard Aoi saying something, but her mind was already set on the plan. It was a great idea, maybe she could have Kuune go with him. All they needed was some time together and well…Ellis felt an odd sense of rightness about Kuune being one of Kio's group. If she could help the woman that was like a mother to her, well then Ellis didn't mind sharing Kio with her. Leaping up the stairs, Ellis didn't notice the Manami's assist-a-roids standing guard outside her door. Throwing it up, quite against the bots wanting, "Kio-san are you…oops!"

Her shirt pulled up over her bust, Manami was laying on her bed with Kio cupping her right breast. "ELLIS! Knock!" Manami quickly shouted as she all but propelled Kio off her and onto the floor. Sitting up and pulling her shirt back to a modest coverage, Manami's face was flush as she looked down at the groaning Kio. "S-sorry about that Kio-chi, uh little surprised is all," the softness in her voice was a rare commodity.

Looking at the two, her hands covered her eyes but the fingers were split enough to see through, Ellis's tail flickered excitedly. "Sorry, I didn't know you were about to mate. I was…just going to ask if Kio-san could get Aoi and me some oil," she felt that heat in her belly again. Her second heat was coming soon, and it was likely she'd overlap with Kuune. Her mind went foggy as a small vision of Kio mating with both of them at the same time…odd before walking into the room that idea sounded icky. "I-I can come back later if…" she looked down at this now sitting Kio.

Just as embarrassed as Manami, Kio quickly shook his hand. "No-no…no, it was…wasn't like we planned for our study session to…" he turned to the still red faced Manami. Rubbing the sore spot on his head, "Just sort of happened. You said we needed oil?" he get up and dusted his rear off a little. Turning to Manami, "Y-you ok?"

Pulling a pillow against her chest, Manami just nodded sheepishly hiding a silly love-struck grin from the man that Ellis saw. "Get going you pervert. Not like we can…just go," she chucked the pillow at him to get him moving.

"Kio-san…" Ellis drawled as her thoughts went foggy. That smell, she could smell his pheromones so strong now and it stoked a fire inside her. What was she doing here again? She couldn't remember, all she saw was Kio's slightly exposed chest and those wonderful scents from him. "Kio" she felt herself purring again.

"Um, Ellis c-could you let me through?" Kio asked the woman blocking the door. Tapping her nose like a button, "Ellis you alright?"

The sudden contact rebooted Ellis mind and she jumped a bit. "Oh sorry, I uh…I need to talk to Kuune-senchou," Ellis rushed away from Manami's room leaving the occupants to their own devices. Her mind was starting to clear of the haze Kio's scent put into it, and Kuune might know why. Before when she was in heat it wasn't this way, so what had changed?

X-X

Walking from street lamp to street lamp, Kio stared up at the stars as he walked casually. The night air was thankfully cool, something he needed quite badly after what Ellis had interrupted. To think that Manami and he would have been like that, Kio still thought it was a hallucination. He had had such a crush on her prior to hearing about Jack, funny how life changes things. "Better not get a big head about this though," his goofy smile was telling enough.

Three woman cared about him, THREE! For a dateless wonder to this was quite the shift, and he wasn't sure he was treating any of them well enough. Whistling to himself, the streets were oddly vacant for the time of night, Kio just stuffed his hands in his pockets as he went by. Memories flickered by his mind, the kisses on the ship last Christmas had nothing on Aoi and Manami these last few days. His tail bobbed and weaved about energetically. "And then there is Kuune…her smell is driving me mad," but he refused to take advantage of her. She didn't care about him, not like the others, so he wouldn't give in to biology.

A stray cat ran up to Kio's leg and brushed up against him. Bending at the knees, Kio scratched behind the calico's ears and garnered a big pure. Chuckling to the happy feline, "Lot of you have been wandering up to me lately." Ellis said it was pheromones and that Earth cats were just highly de-evolved versions of the Catian race, so female cats would sense him. Looking about to make sure nobody was around, Kio whispered to the cat, "I hope Kuune-san's heat passes soon because its driving me mad."

Then there was Ellis, sweet, adorable, and lovable Ellis. Kio was smitten by Ellis since day one, and well he didn't want to fight his feelings for her at all. "Just hope this change is reversed before SHE goes into…" Kio blushed as he stood back up. Walking with a renewed speed, he tried to keep his mind off of certain things. Last time Ellis went into heat they had gotten close a few times to breaking the line of no return. If he was still victim to these enhanced senses his new Catian DNA gave him there would be no denying her. Hell he could even smell a faint hint it from Ellis already, and more horrifying Aoi and Manami too.

"I don't want our first to be because we're to driven by hormones," Kio was a romantic and wanted it to be special. Feeling a very unwelcome sensation of tightness in his pants, Kio cursed his wandering mind. "Think about something else, you're not helping!" he pleaded with his inner self. Finding the movie script the closest thing to think about, he went over the plot. He had to admit it was very derivate of the American move 'Alien' but changed enough to be a unique entity.

Turning into the convenience store, the door's electric bell sang out his arrival, Kio was awash by the sterile smell of it all. Several boys were off by the magazines reading and not buying, a young girl was playing around with the toy dispensers seemingly debating which was going to get her money, and a bored looking older man was behind the counter.

Quickly grabbing the vegetable oil he needed, Kio stopped as he smelled something he had never smelled before. It was coming from the small pet supply section. To say he was called to it was an oversimplification, he was compelled to see what it was. "Catnip?" he said softly as he picked up the box and its intoxicating aroma. Ellis had went bonkers when she got a little in her last, so much so that Dyureru had to knock her out or the girl would have drug him off to his room and broke a few headboards.

"If we're careful…I'll never know otherwise," he swallowed hard as he held the tiny box. He'd get it and ask Ellis about it before doing anything, but he just had to try. Heading back to the counter, the boys were buying the magazines. Kio could see that they were actually erotic ones due to the shuffling and embarrassed looks of the kids. Kio wasn't innocent in that regard either, in the past he had bought one or two of them.

As he stood behind the trio of boys, Kio suddenly felt the eyes of the little girl on him. Standing right at his side gazing up at him with a finger to her lower lip, realization dawned up the child whose whole face light up. "Neko-san! You're one of the alien kitty people! Momma! Momma he's got ears and a tail!" the girl shouted off as if she saw a celebrity.

His tail shot straight out and his ears flattened against his head at the sudden shout. "I'm…I'm just…actually," Kio wanted to refute the child but found he couldn't. While not a natural Catian, for all intensive purposes he was now. The boys were looking at him now as was the shopkeeper. "J-just wanting to make a purchase," he said lamely as the little girl continued to cheer. What could he say really, he didn't know them so it's not like he could say he was human. No human had actual cat ears and a tail.

Thankfully the girl's mother hustled from the back of the store, a slightly heavyset woman who had a kind demeanor. "Takano didn't I tell you to play quietly and not bother anybody," the mother admonished her child. Turning to Kio, "I'm sorry Alien-san if she made you feel out of place. Apologize now Takano," the mother was firm but not cruel to her child.

The girl, Takano, bowed her head yet still had her insipidly big smile. "I'm sorry Neko-san, I just never saw a real alien before," she giggled and waved as her mother bowed quickly and lead them out of the shop.

Thankfully in the confusion, Kio found, the trio of boys had finished paying for their magazines leaving him next in line. The cashier didn't say anything, but gave Kio a raised eyebrow over the catnip, as if thinking the same Kio was. Asking that the nip be double bagged, the plastic helped smother the smell completely, Kio headed out into the night air and a cooler head. A strange night indeed. Aiming straight for home Kio walked a few blocks before the next interruption of the night.

"Damn contraption! Why won't you work?" a fierce bark followed by a loud bang permeated the stillness.

Rounding the corner, Kio was stunned at what he saw for a moment, so much so that he just watched in mystification. A woman with dog ears and tail was slapping her palms against the side of a vending machine. "Must be new to the planet, Ellis did say more would be coming," Kio rationalized. He had heard the Dogisians were in the political hot seat, but maybe this woman was an envoy of peace? "Did you need help ma'am?" Kio finally approached the woman.

Picking her bill off the ground, Jens growled at the machine and hooked a gnarled finger at it. "Foul machine refuses to take my currency!" her stomach loudly rumbled in unison with her howl. Upon seeing the male that had the audacity to speak to her, Jens' eyes went wide, "You…?"

Misconstruing Jens comment, Kio tugged on his ears with an uneven smile. "It's not what you think, and I can help you if you want," Kio never was one to let other suffer. And he had to admit, the woman was quite captivating, he had never saw a Dogisian before. Taking the bill from her stilted hands, he saw the problem instantly, "Oh your bill is too high for the machine to take. Want me to break it for you?" Kio did realize that the vending machines could be sticklers for foreigners.

"The bill breaks?" Jens said in a moment of misunderstanding. "If you are able to convert it to a manner this machine will take then yes, do so," she said gruffly and crossed her arms. The green tank top wasn't doing her modesty any favors as the chill air made two things quite pointy. A small twitching of her tail was quite noticeable.

Pulling out his wallet, Kio exchanged the larger bill for a few smaller and handed them back to the woman. "I'm Kio Kakazu, if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'd be glad to help you if you need it," he was going to have to get used to it after all. With Earth being the newest in the Milky Way alliance a lot of aliens were going to be visiting. The Catian embassy was going to be the first of many he suspected.

Counting the numbers of the bills and their values, Jens tail wiggled again at a faster pace. "Jens," she extended her hand for a shake. "And I was unaware that a male Catian was on this planet. From our research they never leave the ancestral planet, the females don't allow it," she turned back to the machine to the key of her stomach rumbling again.

"Long story, and I'm not really a Catian," Kio watched the woman curiously. Something about her worried him. If she was new to the planet, she should have somebody to show her about. The fact she was clearly hungry and fighting with vending machines said she wasn't accustomed to things. "If you wanted, you could come with me and have dinner. It'd be better than the junk food from this machine. And there ARE Catians there, maybe they can tell you how to adapt to life on earth?" he didn't want to come off to pushy.

Ears perking up, Jens tail was now really clocking, "This isn't some ruse to get me alone is it Kakazu-kun?" Despite the edge in her voice, Jens had already put the money back into her camo colored slacks. "Dogisians are quite skilled at defending themselves, but we reward generosity well," truth was her stomach was openly screaming. Blushing lightly, "I shall accept in the…name of peace between our peoples."

With a bright smile and a head bob, Kio gestured to the unknown spy towards his home. Upon returning Manami was typically upset at him bringing a woman back with him, but once he explained things calmed down. Aoi stared long and hard at the Dogisian but in the end said it was nothing. Ellis and Kuune…well the Catian's were a put off for a moment, but since Kio insisted they let Jens stay. It was a shame the report of the rogue Dogisian didn't have a name or face or they'd have known just who ate the majority of the meal and left with one motorized tail.

X-X

Sitting on her bed, staring out into the night, Manami sighed heavily. Today had not helped her reach a decision, she was likely further from a definite point now. Her fears that Kio had just been humoring her about having feelings, well that was right out the door. The study session that turned light petting had truly come out of nowhere, one moment she was asking about American exports the next she…she just had to kiss him. It went wonderful from there, thankfully Ellis interrupted or maybe…

Manami shook the image of Kio and her going all the way out of her head. "Damn it, if I didn't know we…if I still doubted him I could easily…" she grunted and flopped back into her bed. Emotions just made things so much more complicated, things were great now but Manami feared. Feared he'd grow bored of her, that she'd fall out of love with him, or any number of things if she stayed. And once she passed up the CIA it wasn't like she could just go back and say 'sorry about before, I'll join now'.

Stealing out of her room, Manami felt the need for some water. Passing Aoi's door, she stopped and gave a listen. Silence. She moved to Kio's room amid the watchful eyes of not only her but Aoi's assist-a-roids guarding the entrance, more silence. Ellis and Kuune's room were the same. The house was asleep aside from her. "Sleep of the content I guess," she felt that bitter pill of jealousy. They had what they wanted, they didn't need to make this decision.

Filling a glass with water from the tap, she popped a few ice cubes in it and drifted into the living room. She contemplated turning on the television, but worried it'd wake somebody. "It was easier when I thought I didn't have a chance, when I was just pushing Aoi as my surrogate. Now I know I have a place here with him, but my dream," she drank lightly.

Sitting on the couch in the dark, Manami put the glass to her head letting its sweat trickle down her face. "Just make the choice and don't resent it. On one hand I have Kio and the Catians. I'll have a job with them for as long as I want according to Kuune. On the other is the CIA and my old dream of that. I'd have better tech, pay, less risk, and well…Kio if I stay. But JACK said…" she hadn't thought of JACK in a long time. Her mentor had all but abandoned her once things went from golden child to exile.

"Can't blame her though, she's a top agent," and Manami secretly wanted to be just like JACK. Beautiful, sexy, intelligent, and a real number of an agent. Everything Manami thought she wasn't capable of. "What would she say? Follow my dream or follow my heart?" she took another sip.

"I'd say you've already made your mind up, but you're trying not to accept it," JACK teased from her hiding spot by the door.

Daintily spitting the water all over the couch, Manami flung herself off the couch in surprise. "JACK! When did…how did…what about the droids guarding the door?" Manami feared for the safety of the cute little guys. They worked hard, had funny personalities, and she would hate for any to be destroyed or hurt. "You didn't…break them did you?" she wanted to say 'kill' but they weren't technically alive.

Patting the head of the darling she had charmed her way past, JACK just clicked her tongue. "First rule is don't break anything you don't have to. And this little cutie pie let me in after I spoke to him about why I'm here," she knelt down and gave the little helper a peck on the cheek. It held up a sign saying 'sorry', but if it could blush it would have been.

Grabbing one of Kio's cast off shirts, boy could be a little pig if nobody was watching, Manami dropped it on the pooling water. "What brings you here JACK and how long WERE you here?" Manami didn't like the idea of her idol seeing her all wishy-washy. A spike of fear lanced her, "You're not here for Ellis are you?" The CIA hadn't tried anything after the initial failed kidnapping, but maybe now they'd try again.

Sashaying across the small length of room, JACK waggled her finger. "I've been watching since you were by the window, and knowing you have a drink if you can't sleep I let myself in after you left your room," JACK wasn't sounding upset or angry at her old protégée. "As for why I'm here, well lets just say some people want you back in the fold and thought I'd be the best one to hand deliver the deal to you," JACK helped herself to a seat on the couch and crossed her legs.

"T-they sent you to, but you've above such things," Manami expounded with a mighty fist thrust. "And why are they so determined to get me back. I'm just…just a girl. Not like you," Manami was ever the victim of her own low esteem. "I feel like it's a trap or something," she just couldn't believe it.

Pulling an envelop out from between her rather impressive cleavage, JACK set it on the coffee table. "You've always been a bright kid, little harsh on yourself though. It is strange for the Agency to be so keen for a recruit that honestly has a better job. But Anderson is very intent on this, but in the end it's up to you. I'll talk to you again in a week, please have your answer by then," JACK kissed Manami's cheek playfully and let herself out.

Rubbing the lipstick off, Manami tore into the letter to see what it said. "Entry into the main program, a house in America, excellent pay, and…my name out of public records. I'd be a ghost!" it was her dream…she'd be just like JACK. Looking at the door where JACK had just left Manami wished the woman hadn't left. So many questions but for now…now she had to put on her thinking hat. It wasn't just the hope of her dream it was the damn thing!

X-X

Author Notes

Man it feels good to write again, but work and health have been angry at me. Trying to keep this story moving in quick pace but not TO fast. I'm pretty damn sure that the main cast never actually SAW Jens before. They met but the woman always had a mask or suit on or something. If I'm wrong, damn it it'll have to be a retcon at this point.

Hope you enjoyed it and don't be to upset about the delays in stuff. Life happens for better or worse.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer

Been a bad start of the year for me, my cat died, and it messed my head up a bit. So sorry for the delay on this and my other stories…but I just didn't have the drive at that point. A few comments about the whole Jens thing. I went back and rewatched the show and yes Aoi does see Jens, but it was only once in bad lighting during a fight…so I'd argue a 'good look' wasn't something that happened. Oh and I did some more research and guess what…I was right about the male/female ratio in it! The light novels state a 30 to 1 ratio of women to men for Catians!

Well enough of my rambling

X-X

We Came to Help

Chapter – 4

Rereading her script, Ellis's tail flicked from side to side as she sat. Acting was new to her, but she was having a lot of fun with it. A lot of the fun came with the plot and her role as the heroine next to Kio, she was looking forward to the kiss at the end of the movie. She hadn't kissed Kio much, but every time she did her insides warmed and her head went fuzzy. Setting the thin patch of papers down on the grass, Ellis scanned over the other assembled to find the object of her affection.

She found him easily as all she had to do was listen for Kuune and hone in on that. "Kuune-senchou, you just need to tell him," she muttered as she watched. It was clear Kuune had feelings for the dear man, but as much as Ellis loved Kio she knew he could be a little dense at times. Matters of love and feelings just didn't come easily for the man. Sniffing the air, Ellis caught wind of something unexpected, "Weather didn't seem like it was going to rain."

Plopping down next to the cat girl, Manami grabbed the discarded script. "What did you say?" she asked as she started flipping through the pages. Trailing down the lines until she came to her character name, she jabbed it angrily. "Kyon I told you the line was 'Wait for me'!" she said hotly at the other cast member in her scene.

Her ears hurt a little at the extra loud decibels that Manami used, but Ellis wouldn't complain. Manami was just passionate was all, and Ellis liked that about the girl. Drawing her left leg up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around it, "Nothing really. It just looks like rain is all. Hope it doesn't ruin the practice." Looking up at the cloudy sky, Ellis wiggled her nose to get the smell to stop bothering her. Catching a strange expression on her friend's face, Ellis couldn't stop herself, "Is something bothering you, Manami-chan?"

Knocked out of some internal debate, Manami had the look of somebody doing some serious mental evaluations. Blinking several times, Manami rubbed her eye and tried to smile her way out of the situation. "Just thinking how glad I am to have lost to you for the lead. You're doing a lot better than Aoi and I am at this. I mean look at her!" she pointed at the third of Kio's lovely ladies. Aoi was standing rod stiff as the club president had a hand on her shoulder for the scene. Snorting out a laugh, "She looks like she's ready to send him flying."

Nodding a little at how nervous Aoi looked, Ellis found that funny knowing the girl. Having fought against the Dogisian fleet with Aoi and the odd battle in the woods, Ellis was amazed at how coy Aoi could be in private. "I think the president is also having his own issues with Futaba-chan being so close to him," Ellis tittered. Humans were so strange about being close to the opposite sex. It was a reason she liked being on earth more than her home planet at times. No need to worry about some male just walking up to her sniffing her, and taking her off to a hotel for mating. She had seen that happen.

"That pervert, if I didn't know Aoi better I'd be worried for her. But I doubt he could get her to do anything she didn't want to…and she loves Kio-chi anyway," Manami's voice went from hard to soft. Pulled back into her internal debate, Manami's gaze went listless. Pulling both legs up close, she hugged them and rested her chin on her knees. Almost a whimper she watched Kio and Kuune, "Stupid Kio."

Checking her watch, her small break almost over, Ellis was again worried by Manami's odd shift in emotions. Normally the girl was energetic, powerful, and driven, but ever since that night three days ago when Kio brought the Dogisian over she'd been acting stranger. "You're not still worried about that woman Kio brought over the other, are you?" it was the only thing that Ellis knew of that could be causing Manami such distress. Personally Ellis had been nervous around Jens, she had her personal fears of the Dogisians, but Kio had been so happy to help that Ellis didn't want to say anything.

Picking up the script, Manami rolled it into a tube and smacked it against her hand. "Oh that…he's not going to be bringing more women home I hope. I'm having hard enough time watching him with…" Manami shook her head hard. "As for that Jens woman, I can't help but think I've seen her someplace before. And didn't you say that those dog aliens can't interact with others or something?" the paper let out a long rip as she accidentally tore into the top page.

Liberating the script before Manami could do more damage, Ellis hummed a bit at that statement. "I'm not to up on the rules, but its more they can't have diplomatic relations with races. Individuals can still travel, but I know what you mean. Kuune-senchou said I was being silly, but I agree with you. Something about that woman," Ellis rubbed her shoulders as a chill went down them. Something about that woman's eyes filled Ellis with coldness. The light had been gone…that woman looked like she was ready to embrace death and that wasn't something Ellis was used to.

"Kuune, how did that woman become a captain? I swear she goes from being serious, to embarrassed, and finally a walking flirt machine," Manami grumbled as she stood up and dusted off her rump. Pointing an accusing finger at the woman, "I mean look at how she is around Kio! I swear it's as if she actually…it's as if it's not just that heat you go into…"

Again her heart leapt in her chest, but Ellis could control it for now. The thought of Kio and Kuune mating make Ellis think of her own upcoming heat. Mating…would it be what she read about and Melwin teased her about? There wouldn't be pills this time, no, she was going to get to be with Kio if he'd have her. Fumbling with her fingers, Ellis couldn't look at the man at the moment her heart was beating to fast. "Kuune-senchou has feelings for Kio-kun. But she thinks she's to old for him…we should help them," Ellis wanted Kuune to know the happiness she felt, and she knew Kio could come to like Kuune in time.

Stunned, Manami fell to her knees in shock. "That melon freak likes Kio too! This is just to much! It's bad enough that you're so damn sexy…and Aoi so refined…he'd…when I'm so…" Manami's head fell forward as she shut her eyes. "How do women on your planet put up with it? Having to share…it's hard," grit took up root in Manami's voice.

Her compassionate nature started to flare at seeing the semi-defeatist nature in Manami, but Ellis didn't know what to say really. "Well on our planet, we don't really have relationships like you humans do. With so few males we hardly see them really. So its more women have relationships with other women," Ellis tried to explain. She had had a girlfriend back on the home world. It didn't last long and ended when they both mutually wanted normal friendship. "And that's the second time somebody said Kuune-senchou liked melons. I never knew that about her," Ellis missed the point perfectly.

"I'll be there in a second Kyon hold up!" Manami yelled at her practice partner as he whined. Rubbing at her eyes, the glassiness faded, but something was still holding the girl's mind hostage. "That would explain why you're all gung-ho about sharing Kio-chi. Kami-sama knows if you wanted him to yourself he'd be yours," she shrugged her shoulder listlessly. "As for her," she pointed at the captain in the black body hugging latex, "she's a breast monster is what I'm saying. K-K-Kio?" Manami sputtered as the lad came running over to them.

Getting to her feet almost instantly, Ellis's ears flicked about as the warm fuzzies came back to her mind. She could feel her heat coming on faster and faster, and whenever Kio came close she could just smell him, and it was ambrosia. "Kio-san, are we ready for our next scene together?" it was the one before the kiss…and she wanted to practice that one. Aoi and Manami were getting his affection so much more than she was lately and it made her a little jealous.

Sweating a little, Kio rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled. "Not yet, need to check the script and this is the only one not being used. K-Kuune-san is saying we need to have a few more scenes with her," he looked timidly at the purple haired bombshell who was waving at him. Standing between Manami and Ellis, Kio suddenly turned to Manami, his nostrils flaring. "Manami," he swallowed hard and sniffed again, "A-are you wearing a new perfume? It's r-really good." He slowly started to inch closer to her.

Flustered at the sudden closeness, Manami pushed the lad away and instinctively crossed her arms over her bust. "Kio get back to work! I don't want to spend all afternoon here!" turning the boy around, Manami firmly planted her foot on his butt and sent him careening into the open arms of Kuune…who he fell on. Red checked, Manami turned away from the unexpected groping, "Seriously what the hell was that? I'm not wearing any perfume…I've never worn any."

Pounding her fist to her palm, Ellis made the mental connection from the scene she just saw. "You're getting close to being in heat aren't you? He can smell your pheromones! You're so lucky! I'm still at least a week away, you'll get to mate with him," Ellis's tail bounced about. It only made sense, Kio's new Catian senses would be picking up on human pheromones as well, luckily the human girl's wouldn't be smelling his or they'd likely have started something in the park.

Manami wasn't taking that news to well, her jaw was literally hanging open as the girl stood stock still. "The hell are you saying Ellis! I don't have…humans don't…why hasn't this happened before then? If he got so strange," she couldn't say the world aroused comically. "If he got like that from me…why isn't he and…Kuune is all over him and nothing happens," Manami's face was still a lovely red.

Now that was an idea, maybe if Kio spent more time alone with Kuune something would happen. Kio and her would mate, and it would open their eyes for one another. Ellis would get Kuune happy and that would make Ellis happy. She could see Kio had some feelings for Kuune, and in time it would get more intense. It would be odd at first, but Ellis could see everybody being happy together! It would be more fun if more people were around, one big happy family.

But before Ellis could come up with a plan for her two favorite people she had to answer Manami's question. "Kuune-senchou sprays herself with a suppressant to mask her scent. I keep telling her if she didn't Kio would take more notice of her, and it would help her. She has to be having a hard time smelling him, I think that's why she wears the costume while we practice," Ellis didn't know too much about 'to much information'.

"I'm going back to practice…this is way to much for me right now," Manami said in a huff and all but ran back to Kyon and her few scenes to practice.

Thinking of what best to do for Kuune to get over her age issues, Ellis found it helped to keep her mind off of Jens. It wasn't like Ellis wanted to be racist, but she found it hard to trust the Dogisian Kio brought home. "Don't think about that now…focus on Kuune-senchou," because if she helped Kuune…maybe Kuune would help her. It was hard to not think about her first time, and her slowly building hormones were making it harder and harder to focus. How Kuune was able to function was something Ellis needed to talk to her about. Last time she had blanked out a few times when her biological needs got the better of her, but Kuune seemed all in control mostly.

"Ellis-san! Its time to get going again!" Kio called out to her with a wave and a smile. Ellis's heart melted into that smile, and she was quick to head over to get back into the swing of things. Sadly they didn't get to practice the kiss, Aoi was adamant that it wasn't necessary and the other girls oddly sided with her. Oh well, Ellis was patient.

X-X

Stumbling forward as a strong gust of wind struck him from behind, Kio fumbled with the bag in his hand. Reaffirming his grip on the satchel of blank tapes, he turned to his walking partner with an embarrassed grin. "Guess we're in for a nasty storm after all," he concluded. If the wind had bothered Kuune, the captain didn't let it show. Why Ellis had insisted Kuune help him get the tapes Kio wouldn't venture a guess, but as much as he was reluctant to, he was glad.

Sliding her arm around Kio's, the larger woman's head bobbed lightly. "There, with our combined mass we've no need to fear those gales," her honeyed voice was deeper in the heavy moistened air. The woman had been chatting of her enjoyment of earth and all the new things Kio and the others introduced her too over her heat-induced vacation. Holding her left hand out, the one not wrapped gently around Kio's, into the air, "With the present barometric pressure, I believe we'll get to the embassy just before the rain starts."

About to protest the closeness of the woman, another heavy breeze brushed past them that would have knocked both over. Woman was smart, Kio had no doubt about that, but the damnable thing of it was she was more than just a brainy beauty. "I'm glad you're having fun while you're on your…vacation, Kuune-san. Guess I'll have to get used to seeing more aliens on earth once that elevator is fully functional," he didn't want to think about the firm breast against his arm.

He could feel her body heat, it billowed out of her like an intoxicating furnace. The more time he spent with the woman, the more Kio had to reestablish his opinion of her. What he first saw as a motherly figure had only been on face of a multi-tiered individual. Sure Kuune could be polite and refined, much like Aoi, but that was just her public face. In private she was easily flustered and embarrassed like Manami. When relaxed she was easy going and every laissez faire akin to Ellis.

Despite all his efforts, Kio felt himself responding to the woman. It made him feel like a pig, knowing he was in a strange relationship with Manami, Aoi, and Ellis but yet he couldn't stop the odd quiver in his heart that seeing Kuune was providing. It was like the other three all over again. He had fallen for Manami over growing up with her only to seemingly lose her to JACK. He thought Futaba had been above him and just humoring him with their shared appreciation of old movies. Ellis…well he hadn't been given the chance to think she didn't care, but in secret he wondered what would have happened had he not met her at the memorial.

Now, now he tried not to look into those purple orbs full of curiosity and caring. Barely, just barely, he could smell something wafting off her body and it was driving him mad. "So, t-tell me about how it is on your ship? Ellis-chan said she was usually on her private ship so she couldn't tell me more about the mother ship," he had to talk about something. It wasn't as bad as when he smelled Manami's perfume earlier in the day, no he could still think about thing other than kissing, but it was like having a splinter that he couldn't get out.

Squirming against his side a little, unconsciously pressing her breast against his arm harder, Kuune pouted cutely. Only in private, or when in settings when decorum didn't matter, she used her whiny voice, "I'd rather not talk about work, Kakazu-kun. But if you want we can talk about Ellis. I can tell you all sorts of stories about her that I bet she's not told you." Giggling softly at some hidden memory, Kuune's tail brushed up and wrapped around the tip of Kio's.

A pleasant shiver worked its way from the tip of his tail all the way up his spine! Cold thoughts, upset girlfriends, and his grandmother's wrinkled smile was all that kept his body from responding in other ways. Damn thing was still tender after being so new…he hoped. If it was always an erogenous zone, then Kuune was about to suffer from another heat-related outburst. That was another thing that helped keep Kio's jets cooled. He wouldn't let the woman he was reluctantly starting to like more and more do something she'd regret.

Waving his hands dismissively at the options, he shook his head. "I don't think that's fair to Ellis-chan, Kuune-senchou. Maybe if she were here to keep us from talking about things she rather I not know. How about…well how about you ask me about earth? Anything you want to know or do that we haven't yet? I know with us in school we haven't had a chance to go to the beach or anything. Ask me anything?" he thought he felt a raindrop but it might have just been his imagination.

Whatever reason Kuune wrapped her tail around Kio's must have passed as it unfurled as she tilted her head back in thought. After humming to herself for a few moments, "Why did you bring that Dogisian Jens over the other night? After the events of the past year with there species…aren't you a little worried that they maybe up to something else? And…would you mind if…" again she squirmed and brushed herself against the young man, "if I called you Kio-kun? It's not too formal of me is it?"

Spotting the familiar road home, Kio lead the captain into the turn and pulled his arm just a smidge away from her body. Those touches, light and warm, were driving him into a damn tizzy. All the girls could do it, but after his transformation it was getting worse for him. To be honest, it was getting harder and harder to resist taking that last final step as all the girls, save Ellis, and he has spent a little time petting. Hell had Ellis not stepped in on Manami and him the other day they might have…

His face turning red at the memory of how pert and firm Manami had been…how quickly her nipples became firm…Shaking his head hard to knock that image out of his mind he tried to answer the question, "Well I don't want to look at all of their race as bad just because some of them do bad. I'm sure not all Catians are law abiding citizens, what if one of them came to earth first? And I felt sorry for her after seeing her having trouble with the vending machine and her stomach rumbling. And yes, I'd be honored if you would," he grinned at her.

The return smile knocked the boy for a loop as her open mouth toothy grin reached all the way to her eyes and her ears twitched happily. Going from her motherly yet stoic expression to down right adorable and spastic, Kuune appeared to have dropped at least a decade in age as she preened at her cheek with her free hand. "You are right," she finally said after her happy-gasm passed, "Not all Catians are good…so I guess you might be correct." Her vision went off into the distance, an unspoken thought evaluated but left unknown. With a content sigh and yet another arm pull, "So any questions about being a Catian? Dyureru must have told you some things, but she couldn't have told you…"

Kuune was cut short as a ripple of lighting pealed across the darkened sky, much darker than it had been just an hour ago. As the thunder boomed quickly after, the woman all but yanked Kio against her chest in sudden fear, "S-sorry Kio-kun, but I've a little fear off." Her tail jutted out quickly and with full fur outstretched as another blast of thunder echoed in the stillness. As the rumble died…the raid came thundering down in a raging torrent. Kuune had been close, but the pair had been three houses shy of home before the rain all but drenched them.

Taking the chance to end the torment of causal contact with the beautiful woman, and the feeling of betrayal it garnered, Kio took the lead. Running as fast as he could, Kuune's hand firmly planted in his, he dashed through the downpour to the house without so much as a word. Not being the type for much exercise his lungs ached by the end of the short sprint, but throwing the door open he let the Catian enter before he followed and pulled against the wind to shut the door. Finding the lights off he called out, "Hello, anybody home?"

Shaking her head like her less evolved feline counterparts, her tail briskly moistened the wall, Kuune's ears twitched. "Guess I was a little off about the storm front, moving f-faster than I expected," she tensed up as the house light up from an arch of lighting and accompanying thunder. Taking one of the towels Kio had grabbed from the nearby linen closet, Kuune rubbed it against her head, "Perhaps they went out of some food rather than wait for you to return to make it?"

Knowing Manami thought more with her stomach than most girls, and that Ellis was all but mollified by new few ideas, Kio didn't put it past the trio of absent girls. "I guess its possible, want me to cook something simple then for us?" he wrapped the towel around his dripping head. His clothing was wet, but it wasn't that bad that he felt the need to take it off, hair was a different issue. Cursing himself for watching Kuune's heart shaped rump and swishing tail move to the couch, he couldn't help but compare her tail to Ellis's and his own. Kuune's was silk to their cotton in texture.

Sitting against the armrest, her hands daintily on her lap, Kuune gave Kio a pleading look. Another crash and cringe of the 'stoic' captain left her suddenly wringing her tail between those long and fine fingers. Her white sundress was quasi see-through thanks to the rain revealing her black lacy bra. "H-how about we sit and t-t-talk a little more? I'm not to hungry and p-perhaps they'll bring us some back?" she stammered with her ears pressed firmly against her head.

Turning to the kitchen and back to Kuune, Kio abandoned himself to fate. He could see that the woman was terrified of the storm, odd coming from a race of space travelers. But it made an odd logic in a sense, if they were always on the ship a thunderstorm would be neigh impossible. Sitting on the couch, a cushion separating them, Kio tentatively reached out with his hand for hers, he could do that much couldn't he? "Sure, how about we talk a little more. I wasn't that hungry…" a bolt of lighting crashed and the power went out, "myself."

In the dwindling light from the large window, the late afternoon light hardly illuminated the living room. Kuune, the moment the lights went out, yanked Kio against her and wrapped her arms around him as if he was a talisman against the heavy storm. "S-sorry K-Kio-kun, this is the s-second storm like this I've been in my entire life. B-before I became a captain…as a k-kitten…storm destroyed my home…t-took my parents," she shivered against the man.

More reason for her to be afraid, Kio allowed. Trying to sooth her as best he could, Kio gently stroked her ears, the silky texture worked wonders on his mind but he tried to banish that. "It'll be over before you know it, Kuune-senchou. We'd hear a siren if it was something to really worry about," Kio looked about the room again trying to ignore the heat the woman was generating. And her smell…oh lord her smell…something about the raid water was making just…he felt himself pressing hard against his slacks. His tongue thick and heavy in his mouth, "How about we talk about…"

Tugging on Kio's leg, Kio's personal assist-aroid handed up the green box he had bought several nights before. Pushing up its glasses, its sign read 'you wanted to know about this right?'

Taking the box if catnip with his freehand, he had to reach a distance as Kuune was keeping him on a short leash, Kio nodded. He had sheepishly wanted to know what catnip really did to Catians. Ellis had only got a whiff from a bottle of flavored sake, so he had no real idea what the real stuff would do. Putting it on his lap, Kuune recapturing his hand cringed against him close, "What can you tell me about this, Kuune-senchou? I…I picked it up on a whim and was wondering what exactly catnip would do to me. Is it dangerous?"

Reeling away from the box, closer to Kio's chest, Kuune shook her head quickly. "It makes us a little crazy. It accentuates all of emotions and makes thinking a little…very hard. In my current situation I'd likely...you'd likely…I'm sorry Kio-kun. I must be putting you in such a dreadful place. Me, an old hag in heat, causing you all sorts of trouble and wanting a place here. And now look at me, cowering from a storm. I should…I should go back to the ship," Kuune sniffed hard, her back hitching slightly.

Putting the box on the coffee table in front of them, Kio was shell shocked at what he heard. Kuune thought she was a hag and basically saying she…she… Unable to control himself, Kio hugged the woman lightly, bringing her head right under his nose. "You're not an old woman, Kuune-senchou. You're-you're beautiful…it's just this whole culture shock is hard on me…us. Manami and Aoi aren't used to the idea of multiple woman couples, hell neither am I. I guess I'm causing YOU more trouble by not understanding your situation better," he couldn't help himself as he kissed her head. "Sada-yan, destroy that for us will you?" Kio ordered.

A moment later as Sada-yan's gun was pointed at the tiny box firing its blast, Kuune screamed out a ear rattling, "NO!" But it was to no avail, the box disintegrated revealing Kio's great mistake. While the container was made from inorganic material, the catnip was fresh enough to be considered living. So the beam caused the green cardboard to vanish with a stench of ozone…the catnip remained and billowed in the air as it fell. The two Catians left doused with the potent herb.

Breathing deeply the fragrant aroma, Kuune pushed Kio back with a look of fear that quickly clouded over. "The rain…my suppressant. Kio-chan you think…think I'm beautiful?" she cooed as her head started to wobble back and forth. Her hand, no longer latched around Kio's in a death grip trailed down his chest gently. "You're not just humoring an old woman seeking to know what l-love is?" she leaned in dangerously close to Kio's face.

All he could do was see those beautiful eyes, soft looking full lips, and smell the alluring mix of her and the accidentally spilled catnip. "You're gorgeous Kuune-san, you're body is…" he couldn't keep himself from talking. The drug mixed with his consciousness and he could feel his self restraint fading with every breath. She was beautiful, but at the moment she was damn near the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Part of him screamed to leave the room, but another part said 'stop lying to yourself'. And that was the truth, he had been in denial over his budding feelings for Kuune…and his growing sexual needs as a man. The soft kisses, the petting sessions, and just living with the woman he was growing to love was driving him mad.

Did he continue to lie to himself, resist what he wanted deep down…or did he succumb to it? Watching with open mouth, his eyes going wide, as Kuune touched her bell and her sundress vanished, Kio didn't have an option anymore. Sitting with Kuune in all her nude glory in his arms, Kio licked his lips as he let his hands roam. "A-are you sure…Kuune-san…Ellis…Manami…A-Aoi…I l-love them t-too," the last of his resistance was fighting to maintain sanity.

Taking his hands, poised at her sides, Kuune guided one north and the other south. She let them rest there, nothing after she placed his hand on her inner thigh and her right breast. "I know you do…I've watched…envied…Kio-chan lets mate," she leaned in and kissed him on the lips as she had so many times since she arrived. Only this time she met no resistance and no other women to pull her away.

Thought vanished as Sada-yan blushed and herded the other assist-aroids out of the room. Kio felt Kuune's shambling and inexperienced tongue begin to ravage the inside of his mouth. Their haste and inexperience would have made others laugh, but they were to far lost to their desires to even care. Kio's hand rubbed the inside of Kuune's leg, stopping for a moment when he felt liquid flush against his hand. His hand on her breast squeezed and tugged lightly comparing the heft and fullness against the others he had felt. Ellis had been firmer, Manami's fit his palm better, Aoi's were…almost non-existent, but Kuune's were wondrous in their own way.

Pushing Kio back, her eyes glazed but holding a hint of consciousness just as Kio's had, Kuune pushed the man to his back. "Have me?" she almost mewed as she touched her bell again and Kio's clothing vanished just as hers had. "Not…as experienced…even though I'm older I've never…never been in the breeding program. Hardly use the virtuals too," she took a look of embarrassment before looked down between Kio's legs. "It's…bigger than I expected," she made a ring of her middle finger and thumb around the base of Kio's member.

Not wanting to be the only one to feel good, the little of Kio's mentality still around for the show moved his index and middle finger inside of Kuune. He was amazed at the heat and moistness that incased his fingers, just as he balked at the sensation of having those long fingers of Kuune slowly pump him. Aoi and he had shared a similar experience not a week ago…but he had been so nervous he ended it quick…now nerves were not an issue.

He could taste fruit in her kiss, her breath coming out in short puffs out of her nose tickled him. The folds his fingers worked against were anything but flabby, firm as any of the teenager girls in the house. She was purring, he felt a deep rumbling growing deeper and deeper from her chest as he worked his fingers. Slowly in and out, making circles as he knew Aoi nearly burst from. To his great benefit, Kuune really wasn't too good with her fingers causing a bit more pain than pleasure with her hard yanks. If he could speak he'd tell her to be more gentle, but it slowed the building inside his loins as well.

Pushing her onto her back, Kio could feel her hand shift. No longer was it just her two fingers, no she rubbed her whole palm against him, her skin was just as silky soft as her tail…Speaking of tails, theirs had entwined from hilt to tip, screwing and unscrewing against one another. Wanting to get more of those deep and luxurious purrs from her, Kio worked his fingers in preparation for the main event.

"KIO-CHAN!" Kuune screamed as she pushed him back, a marked increase in fluids flooded out of her staining the couch. Climaxing just from Kio's fingers, likely helped by the over stimulation of catnip and long held desire, Kuune came so hard her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Sitting up on his knees over the unconscious body, Kio's head jerked around at the lack of a willing participant. "No like this…" turning to the sudden sound at the door, Kio found he wasn't the only conscious person anymore. "Manami-chan, do you…?" getting to his feet, stumbling and his eyes glazed from his catnip high, shambled over to Manami clad in nothing but Kuune's honey.

"K-K-Kio-kun! You bastard!" Manami wasn't taking the show well and let it be known by slamming her fist against the boy's head. The blow combined with everything that had just happened…well Kio was unconscious moments after the blow. Covered in a towel, Kio woke to find Aoi helping him to his room, she wasn't upset, but had said Manami had headed back to her own home.

X-X

Fixing her hair in the mirror by the door, Aoi felt a slight bit of trepidation course through her. While she had been shocked two days ago to walk in on the unconscious and naked Kio and Kuune, she had semi expecting it. She had garnered enough hints of Ellis's intent to get the two together ever since the captain arrived to be too stunned. Manami however, well the woman had yet to return to the 'embassy'.

Not willing to lie to herself, Aoi had felt a smidge of pain in knowing that Kuune and Kio shared a moment. Her own efforts at physical intimacy with Kio went only as far as he had gone with Kuune, Aoi didn't know how to really take that. Of all of the women in Kio's life, she now shared top spot of most contact with somebody that hadn't been around at the start. Still, Kuune was a nice woman much like Ellis was, so Aoi didn't mind it. In fact, she was starting to think this whole multiple pairing thing would work out in the end far better than she expected. Not only did Aoi get Kio…she also got some very attractive women as well.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go with you?" Kio asked from the couch. Looking every bit as worried as he had when he woke up to the news, Kio had to be reminded constantly of things. He hadn't done anything wrong, neither had Kuune. The catnip didn't cause them to do anything they didn't want, all it did was lower the barriers. And as the man of the group, and they were all adults in the eyes of Catian law such activities were expected. Turning from Ellis and Kuune who flanked him, "I mean I was the one that drove her out of here."

Putting her hand on Kio's shoulder, Kuune kept him seated as he tried to rise. "Kio-chan, I think you should let Futaba-kun talk to her first. Once we know how…calm the girl is maybe then you can talk to her," Kuune sat close, very close to Kio. It was something the whole house had noticed that next morning, Kuune wasn't going to let it seem as if the event didn't happen. They all watched the footage Sada-yan recorded, not intentionally, and they all heard Kio's declaration of feelings for all the woman that cared for him.

"Yeah Kio-kun, let Futaba-san see how Manami is first. We need to talk to the ship about your recovery and, well it'll be rather personal. So we can take care of that while she's next door," Ellis was holding Kio's hand rather tenderly by the look. "But if you wanted, I could go with you Futaba-san?" Ellis turned to the door with a half upturned smile.

Quick to dismiss the idea, Aoi knew that any Catian right now would only make the temperamental girl even angrier. "Just let me take care of it for now. I know what she's likely going through. I felt the same prior to Christmas last year," oh boy did she know that feeling. "Kio-kun, I'll be expecting a little talk with you later myself, so don't go hiding like you did yesterday," Aoi waggled a disapproving finger at the man but her grin detracted the air of menace she might have wanted.

Heading the short distance to Kinjou household, it was just across the walk, Aoi felt her heart start to flutter. She had plans for Kio, and she was going to make good on them. It didn't sit well for her to not have one of the initial three not have the top spot with Kio, and the pledge to wait for Ellis's heat wasn't holding much weight anymore. Kuune wasn't going to wait, hell they had to keep double watch on her after the catnip hangover faded. Aoi was overjoyed with life, and the more she thought about things, the happier she became.

"Now if only I could get Manami to see it from my point of view a little," Aoi mused to herself. Pushing the ringer next to the door, Aoi looked up at Manami's window. Tiny kisses and hand holding had been great to slowly indoctrinate her into realizing Kio wasn't going to abandon her for Ellis, now she wanted more. She was human, and much like men, women had needs too. Just thinking about the video they all watched of the events leading up to Manami giving Kio a black eye…well Aoi's stomach buzzed.

Opening the door widely, a smiling elder Kinjou Nanami held the edge of the frame. "Oh, Futaba-kun, I was expecting Kakazu-kun to come and talk to her. She's been up sulking in her room since she showed up the other day. Are you going to try and steal her away from us again," Nanami let out a small chuckle. Looking much like her daughter only with longer hair and a fuller bust, Nanami took a step back to let her visitor enter.

Bowing her head slightly to the teacher at her school, Aoi took her shoes off next to Manami's discarded ones. "We thought it would be best if I tried talking to her first. Manami was a little upset with K-Kio-kun," Aoi turned to the stairwell leading up to Manami's room. Had they not told Nanami about the little oddity with Catian law, Aoi would have felt less nervous about the details. Predictably Manami's father was against his little girl 'being just some conquest' for Kio, but Nanami simply said 'I knew they'd end up together. Girl loved him since they were in diapers'.

"Shall I bring up some tea for you two? You know a little nip might calm her down enough to talk to, just a secret between us," Nanami leaned in and whispered in conspiratorial tones. Her jowls, a little meaty with the extra weight of age, were pulled back in a marvelous grin. "But I'll tell you truthfully what would knock her out of her little funk," to Aoi's shock Nanami's mother made a circle with her left index and thumb and put her right index finger though it twice.

Eyes blinking rapidly, Aoi's face light up scarlet at Manami's mother's implication. "I-I don't think that'll be necessary, ex-excuse me," Aoi all but fled up the stairs. Who would have thought Nanami was such a free spirit when it came to such matters, Aoi sure as hell hadn't been expecting it. But maybe that's why Manami's father was such a happy man. Taking a deep breath, more to calm herself from Nanami's comment, Aoi went to knock on the door to Manami's room only to be interrupted.

Opening the door just before Aoi could rap her knuckle on it, a sour faced Manami stood with arms crossed. "I've had the living room bugged since Kuune showed up, so I know everything already," Manami's tone was harsh but one might hear the bit of reluctance in it. Heading deeper into her room, she just left the door and Aoi to do whatever they might.

Following in quickly, Aoi sealed the door for the little extra privacy it would provide. Taking in the state of the room, the radio equipment was all disassembled, guns in boxes, and a general air of emptiness pervaded the atmosphere. As thoughts, ideas, and potential ice breakers flittered on the tip of her tongue, Aoi gasped at a realization. "Wait, if you have the room bugged then you know about…" she hadn't really been TELLING everybody that Kio and her had a very similar encounter little over a week ago.

"Know that you're a screamer, or that Kio-chi apparently has god fingers?" Manami flopped onto her bed, her words coming out humorously. Rolling from her stomach to her back, Manami examined the ceiling with great interest. A low half grumble/chuckle left her, "Don't worry I don't judge you for it and won't tell. Hell I envy how close you got to Kio. Leaps and bounds from the girl that could hardly say his first name a year ago."

With most of the wind in her sails already gone, Aoi was at a loss. If Manami already knew about what happened between Kio and Kuune, why hadn't she came back yet? Not having to explain how the catnip affected Kio, and how Ellis had practically engineered the whole thing left Aoi with little to say. That did erk Aoi just a little, how Ellis had set about to all but gift wrap Kio for her 'precious senchou'. Replacing the captains pheromone suppressant with a water diluted version and sending them out to the known storm…Ellis had been quite crafty.

Though Aoi again had to accept they all saw Kuune's longing. What started as just physical attraction to genuine feelings over time, Kuune had been painful to watch. Kio was just dense when it came to women. But that was for another time, sitting next to Manami, Aoi sampled the waters by putting a hand on the girl's knee. "So why are you still here then? You know Kio-kun cares about you, know that it wasn't planned, and that he had approached you cause on many levels Kio has feelings for you that are how you feel for him," Aoi said straight out, why prolong it.

Not flinching away from the casual touch, Manami actually upped the ante by covering Aoi's hand with her own. "I'm here because I'm trying to decide if this is the life I want. A life where the man I love doesn't JUST love me. It's selfish I know, but why can't I be selfish about this? It's my life after all. If I go back…what am I? The fourth girl for some geek who got lucky…a geek that didn't try to make me care for him or you…or Ellis…or her," Manami's passionate voice died.

"You know he doesn't think of us like that, Kio-kun isn't that way," Aoi felt the need to defend the currently defenseless. It wasn't Kio's fault things turned out this way, he hadn't asked for it. Aoi had already given up on Kio, her heart dying with each hug Ellis gave him. "Kio-kun was just as shocked, still is, in regards to this Catian law business. Is it fair to judge him on it? And before you answer…know that I know you don't judge him. If you did you wouldn't still be here would you?" Aoi stated coolly. She new about the CIA's offer to Manami, so if the girl was still here it meant she hadn't taken up the offer to leave.

Sitting up, nearly knocking heads with Aoi, Manami gnashed her teeth angrily. "I know! It's not fair that I can't blame him for this. Stupid Kio, I know he doesn't see me as just a number or a body. But compared to those damn aliens…compared to you…what do I have to entice him. I feel like I'm just putting myself in where I'm not really wanted. I feel like I cheated my way in. And I don't want that, I don't want to feel like he's just you know…humoring me. And to make matters worse, the CIA offered me an even better deal. It's all I've ever wanted…but I have to choose in three days. So I've been here thinking…do I officially move in with Kio or do I…" she trailed off and finally rolled on her side away from Aoi.

Getting up, knowing that to push harder would only make Manami even more confused, Aoi headed for the door. "You know him better than all of us. I could ask you question after question about him and you'd know the answer. Where does he keep his adult magazines, what time does he get up, what is his favorite food…nobody over there is as close to him as you are. I envy YOU for that, and deep down you know he's not the type to hurt you by proxy like that. I won't tell them about the offer…but I expect you to before you make up your mind," Aoi soundlessly left the room, leaning her ear to the door.

True to form, Manami could be heard on the other side seemingly talking to herself. "Gets up at nine when he doesn't have school, pork fried rice, and under a spare futon…third fold," Manami mumbled something after that but was unintelligible.

Heading back down the stairs, Aoi felt a sense of dread in the news of the CIA's new deal. Did she think Manami was going to take it? No, Aoi fully expected Manami to take a few more days sorting her feelings out and coming back to Kio's. What worried her was she had gotten a better deal to return to her old job. Why the sudden drive from both agencies to get them back. If it hadn't been so close together she'd think it just coincidence, but the timing was everything. Something was up…and Aoi just knew it had to do with that Dogisian Kio brought home. If only she had gotten a better look all those months ago…then maybe this nagging feeling of knowing Jens wouldn't irritate so much.

X-X

"Well Kio-kun I'll let you know once I've finished the last few tests, and sorry Kuune-senchou the virtuals are still down, bye," Dyureru waved at the camera absently as she shut it off. Some part of her couldn't help but scream out the word 'coward' in her head. The tests were pretty conclusive that altering Kio's DNA was not a good idea. The chances for unexpected and deadly results was to great to warrant it. She'd honor her word and check out the last few options she had, but it was looking like Kio was going to live out the rest of his life as a Catian…worse things could have happened.

Tugging on the strip of her swimsuit, she eyed the odd blue fabric under her lab coat. "Still can't believe doctors deliver bad news in these things, humans are strange," but she did like how it felt. Letting the elastic band on her shoulder go it snapped satisfactory and her ample chest giggled in its confines. "Going to be interesting in the embassy for the next week or two," she shook her head and hopped off her chair. It was time to check on Melwin on the bridge.

But to think Ellis's second heat came a little early, girl couldn't be thinking to clearly with all those hormones in her head right now. Dyureru pulled a sucker from her coat pocket and slid it into her mouth, watermelon flavor washed over her tongue. Pulling out the readings from the previous nights observations as well, "And to think Kuune-senchou got her endorphins this high, might warrant checking the footage."

Wandering down the clean corridors of the ship towards the bridge, the good doctor stuffed her hands into her coat pockets. Some of the lower level girls waved at her as she passed as they made themselves busy. Idly wondering about the daily lives of those not in the medical profession, Dyureru felt the desire to chat with some of the crew that never visited, always good to be friendly even if it made her a little uncomfortable herself.

Her ears curled back as the door to the bridge opened with a whiz and the forward view screen came into view. No matter how many times she saw it, Dyureru always sucked her breath in when she saw the space elevator. Science didn't have to be ugly, and the elevator was proof of that. "How are things going up here, I've registered your blood pressure steadily rising all day Melwin," she rolled the sucker from one side of her mouth to the other.

Not paying attention to the head science officer/doctor aboard the ship, Melwin was busy tugging on her ears. "No-no-no! I said the Usagians get first use of the elevator once we get the replacement power cells! After they go it's the Ferretians, and then our formal welcome party! Where ARE those replacement parts anyway! The United Nations of Earth is ratifying the formal declaration of peace in just a few days!" Melwin's haggard voice limply croaked.

A feral grin, one of her fangs showing wickedly, Dyureru reached into one of her coats inner pockets. Grabbing an emergency pill, one used to calm and pacify, she pointed at Chaika to get the security officers attention, and then to Melwin. The first officer needed to calm down, and if it meant a little stimulant than that's what she got. Tossing the pill to her cohort, "Yo, Melwin, I just got off the sub space with Kuune-senchou."

At the mention of her superior officer, Melwin spun around so fast she nearly fell. "Please tell me that Kio-san finally got over whatever fear of his and knocked her out of heat? Please tell me she's coming back…NOW! I can't take this! The Usagians are upset at waiting, were getting a line of other races coming, the elevator's main power cell is on the fritz, and something is wrong with the computer system…AND" her finger crooked over at Chaika, "Somebody broke the virtual suite two hours after bringing them back online!" Panting heavily her stomach extending comically as she inhaled gales of oxygen to fuel her rant.

Coming up along side the frantic blue haired Catian, Dyureru sadly had to deny her hopes and dreams. "Something happened last night to Kuune-senchou, was about to watch the feed of it to confirm. It was good, but since her hormones didn't level out after it's not likely our resident male gave it to her," thinking of a male Dyureru shot Chaika a glare. It had been a long time since she got a nice run in at the virtual suite and her own needs were building. Damn girl had to play to hard and go and create that damn Kio model…the abuse on the system broke the damn components. Slapping her hands together she did get a bout of joy in telling, "Oh but get this, Ellis's second heat officially morning."

Knowing the plan from past experiences, Chaika moved to Melwin's other side. "Oh really? Guess that means I'll be taking more trips down to the embassy to watch over while her suit is in power down. Though don't know if I'll like watching her all over Kio-chi. Think we should have a party for her? You know a 'now you can wear your big girl pants' type of thing? I feel bad about her last one," she put her hands into position.

"Listen to yourselves! This isn't the time to be worried about Ellis-chan becoming a woman! We have to much other things to worry about! I mean if Kuune-senchou was up here running the show, sure, all for it but somebody hasn't fixed the machines so she can get her fix of loving! Now if you aren't here to tell me good news I have more panicking to do!" Melwin turned and pointed an angry claw at Chaika.

With a nod from Dyureru, Chaika pounced on the fledgling captain in training. Putting her legs to Melwin's, Chaika pinned down the first officers shoulders making an odd angled triangle of the bodies. "You'll thank us for this in a few minutes, once you've calmed down," Chaika practically sang. Should she have been trying to fix what she overloaded…yes…but Chaika was well known for shirking away from the more 'boring' aspects of her position.

Watching Melwin frantically shake her head from side to side, Dyureru expertly dropped the pill with perfect timing. The red pill shaped like a smiling cat face fell right thought Melwin's lips and down her throat. "There, that should help calm you down so you can actually think and relax a little. To much panicking doesn't get anything done," she reached down as Melwin blinked hard.

Head wobbling, Melwin's cheeks reddened as her tail started making small circles. "Ish-Ish I really dat bad?" she slurred as the intoxicant worked its magic. Giggling as she preened, "Ah feel sho much bedder now." The grin on her face was stretching from one side of her face to the other.

Propping her head on top of Melwin's, Chaika wrapped her arms around the smaller Catian's waste. "My girls react the same way to those as she does, well the two that are old enough for them," the mother of three tickled Melwin's chin. "So you going to tell show us what Kuune was up to last night or are we just going to have to make jokes about it? Knowing her she got drunk and had herself a finger dance party," Chaika laughed at her own joke that nobody else did.

"Wa-wha you mean figer fing…finger dance party?" the twelve year old Melwin's brain couldn't make the jump in logic. Turning desperately to Dyureru, eyes bristling with unshed tears, "You're not keeping secrets from me are you?"

Grabbing hold of her bell, Dyureru started to bring up the assist-aroid footage from the time of the spike. "You'll know what she's talking about in a few years when you get your first heat…or if she's right you'll see it," the doctor sorted through various other timestamped films in the archive. Being of a species that treated sex a lot more candidly than humans, Dyureru didn't mind showing the captain's antics to the other members of the command staff, it was good for bonding.

Finding the best video available, Dyureru couldn't help but notice it had been viewed four times already. Calling it up in a small screen, no reason to let those not in the captain's close circle of friends see, the trio's breath was stolen. The sucker fell from Dyureru's mouth, Chaika fell off Melwin and crawled under the footage, as for Melwin herself her eyes went wide and her tail went rod stiff…then she fainted.

"GO CAPTAIN GO!" Chaika chanted with full gusto as they watched the events transpire between Kio and Kuune. "Go!Go!Go! Show that man who's boss! NO!" she cried as Kuune passed out and Kio fell out of view. "Wow…I'll need to make some adjustments to that program…humans ARE bigger. Guess that part of him didn't change when he turned into a Catian…" Chaika's boisterous voice echoed in the bridge…a pin drop could be heard.

Hissing loudly, Dyureru face palmed and ground her teeth together. "I'm giving you to the count of five to run…" she pulled out her electrical stun gun. "If I catch you, you won't like it," now the whole ship was going to know Kio had changed back. That would complicate things if he ever got back on board the ship. "One…two…" she shocked the air to get Chaika running.

And run Chaika did, ran for her life laughing all the way to her quarters where her trio of daughters were waiting. The four of them barricaded the door as Dyureru tried to administer punishment.

X-X

Author notes

Notice something a little different about this chapter? Thinking I 'should' bump the rating up to M but if you don't mind I'll leave it for now. Chapter was one scene shorter than normal, but the size was getting to high. I like to keep my chapters under 20 pages to make reading them manageable. Hope you liked it, but feel free to tell me.

If you think the lemon/lime aspects detract I'll hold off on anymore, on the other side if you don't mind them I'll toss one in on occasion to spice things up.

Sorry again for the delay in this, but it took a bit of time to get over Luna's passing.

FYI the details of Chaika being a mother are also in the light novels

Ja Mata

Zentrodie (zentrodie-dot-geo-at-yahoo-dot-com)


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer

Sorry for the slowness of my updates, life is cruel in how it works at time. Been really tired and work has been asking a lot of over time. Got a lot of ideas, but when I get home I'm just dogging and wanting to relax a bit. I'll try to resist the siren call of naps more often.

X-X

We Came to Help

Chapter – 5

Practically skipping down the stairs for breakfast, Aoi felt a smidge of guilt in how good she felt. Three days since her little chat with Manami, the Catian embassy had become a lot more open of a place. Ellis's second heat became apparent to those living with the lovable yet emotional girl, and with that came a drastic change in atmosphere. At first Aoi was worried, the agreement to wait for the girl's heat before taking the next physical step with Kio was in jeopardy with Manami gone. And to a degree it still was, but Aoi found Kio much more open than he had been a year ago.

The previous night, the source of Aoi's giddiness and sense of betrayal, was both maddening as it was exhilarating. She had found Kio in his room before bed obviously upset and staring at Manami's house. The girl, to Aoi's resentment, still hadn't admitted the truth and was shunning Kio causing the geek no end of self abuse. So Aoi took it upon herself to alleviate Kio's worries. They talked about the day that caused the event, Kuune thankfully didn't barge in during that little talk, and Aoi confessed to Manami's few slips of honesty.

Kio had taken the news very well, a weight falling off his shoulders that almost crushed him, and at that Aoi felt she deserved a reward. Holding his hand she went for a kiss, the kiss evolved into light petting, that then blossomed into heavy petting. And for the first time, Kio and she saw each other voluntarily naked. Clothing had in their building lust been cast aside and they explored the taste of one another's flesh.

As she approached the kitchen, the sounds of somebody cooking clearly evident, Aoi stopped as a shiver of pleasure worked down from skull to the base of her spine. "Kio-chan tasted a little bitter, but…" she blushed at the memory of it. His tongue had been in her, he had seen ALL of her, and she had never known an orgasm so powerful as the one she felt last night. All due to Kio worrying about hurting Manami's feelings. Had it been wrong of her to turn comforting him into getting pleasured? Maybe, but she'd do it again and she knew Ellis, Kuune, and even Manami herself would have done the same.

Silently walking into the kitchen, Aoi just leaned against the doorframe and smiled softly at Kio's back. How oblivious he could be at times, while frustrating in matters of the heart, was adorable to Aoi. Watching his tail flicker about as he hummed to himself cooking, his ears twitching every so often, the boy simply wasn't there. "Thinking of last night too, or did one of them visit you this morning," she whispered. Not seeing either of the Catian women, Aoi felt another spike of determination.

Stalking comically on her tiptoes, the one time assassin approached her pray. She couldn't make out the song he was humming, but she had never been one for music. Waiting for him to put the ladle down, she pounced by wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing herself fully against him. Her self-consciousness about her small breasts not withstanding, she was proud of her growing boldness. "Kio-chan, what are you making?" she rested her chin on his shoulder and squeezed.

Gasping loudly, his hands jerked upward taking the ladle off the counter. "Aoi-chan! You startled me," Kio said bashfully. His heart beating hard enough for Aoi to feel it, the lad had his own rosy complexion. "Little lost in thought their, s-still thinking about…I didn't hurt you did I?" he gushed.

Hearing the sounds of feet upstairs, Aoi pouted in her mind as the solo time with Kio was nowhere near as long as she wanted. Nuzzling his cheek with her own, "Shouldn't I be the one to say that, it was my teeth that b-bit you." Give her a gun she'd never used before and Aoi would have it mastered in a matter of minutes, give her one of the simplest forms of foreplay and she bungled it quite hard. Kio hadn't said to much last night, but she had seen him grimace in pain a few times as she hadn't offered proper clearance. Sniffing the air, the pleasant aroma of breakfast wafted in, "Making a bit more than normal aren't you?"

Offering his own form of affection by patting her arm, Kio nodded. "You were gone yesterday when Kuune-c-chan told me the news," Kio was still having issues with admitting his growing affection for the Catian captain. "Ellis and she will be going to the U.N. building in the United States today. I guess today is the formal date of earth's entrance into the Milky Way alliance. The whole bridge crew will be there for the ceremony. So I wanted to make sure they had enough to eat before they left," he held the ladle up to Aoi's lips.

So Kio and she would be alone all day? Aoi saw much potential in this, but…that damn nagging feeling was there. Manami, it would be a great way for Kio and her to make up finally. Sipping the offered broth, Aoi rolled it around in her mouth. "Little bitter, but I like that," she kissed the boy's cheek before pulling away from him. The other two boarders were almost there and Aoi was NOT ready for public displays of affection. Taking a seat at the table she teleported a piece of bread to her hand, "So what are your plans for the day then? We can't shoot the movie if our monster and heroine are gone."

Grabbing a few bowls from the cupboards, Kio pulled out one to many again and groaned at his mistake. "Well the guys want to hang out and talk about some of Kuune's ideas. Ellis really liked them too so, well I guess make a few revisions. Though I'm not to sure I like the idea of the costume changes. Sexist isn't it?" Kio put Manami's dishware back in the cupboard. Taking some of the BBQ chicken he had prepared, not breakfast food but he had said he wanted to insure his Catian beauties had a good meal, he relaxed against the counter.

Just think of it as a mission, her objective was getting target A to interact with target B, if Aoi removed the emotional connection she hoped she could do it. "Well I don't mind to much, my new costume isn't…isn't TOO bad, its Manami-san you have to talk to about that…her's is a bit more revealing," she tried. Honestly she HATED the new costumes as they flattered the bustier women and left her looking like a child, but the other girls thought they were cute. Seeing Kio tense up at the name, "You have to talk to her Kio-chan, one way or the other. I, we keep telling you that we're ok with the arrangement we have. I love it, I get to have you AND my only friends. Given the options I say I got off lucky."

Filling the water pitcher, Kio's nose scrunched up a trifle. "I do too, its just I feel I'm not being fair to any of you. I'm being selfish aren't I? I can't give all of you the attention you deserve if I'm splitting it between the thr…" Kio stopped when Aoi crossed her arms and bore down on him with a disapproving glare. "The four of you. What if something like this happens again with Manami-chan?" he relented to the addition of Kuune. He couldn't put the genie back in the bottle, they all saw the tape of Kuune and him that day. Catnip or no, they all heard the words, saw the proof. Kio might not love Kuune yet, but the foundation was there, and Kuune was now clearly paws of head in love with the man.

"Something smells really good this morning!" Ellis's energetic voice filled the whole room as it echoed from the stairwell. Leaping from the door to Kio's side, the girl literally lifted the boy into the air as she hugged him. "Kio-chan! We're going to America today! It's going to be so much fun! You should come with us, both of you should!" Ellis smiled widely at Aoi.

More demurely walking into the room, her black and lacy undergarments being her only garment on, Kuune yawned very openly. "Ellis-chan we talked about this yesterday. Kio-san's existence might scare a few of the earthlings. They might take it as an attempt to convert their planet," she said with a hint of annoyance. Her eyes switching from half laden with sleep to sultry, Kuune approached the cook and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the breakfast Kio-shan, its looks delicious," she said without even looking at the food.

At the table, Aoi groaned and shut her eyes. Munching on her bread she felt the overwhelming desire to leave the room. That heat those Catians went into was just mind boggling. And it looked like this morning Kuune was riding it high and Ellis was borderline. Problem was one of them could set the other off, and apparently the female Catian didn't mind 'playing' with another female Catian. Aoi had walked in on something bordering indecent the day before which caused her to leave for air.

It had been trigged simply by Kio asking about Kuune's new costume design for Ellis. Ellis asked Kio if he wanted to see her in it and things went straight to hell for Aoi. Kuune started to help the girl to undress in the living room, Kio and her telling the Catians to stop didn't work. Once Kuune touched Ellis's chest, both girls got real giddy and stared at Kio like a hunk of meat. Aoi wanted to fault Kio for it, but was still glad he too the cowards way out and ran to do some 'chore' he forgot. What happened next sent Aoi out for a walk…the two continued to prance about and play with the costume until they started stroking the others tail. Once the started talking about Kio, well Aoi's brain frazzled and she ran. Thankfully they were better when she came back an hour later, what happened she hoped had been clean.

"If Manami doesn't come back soon, we'll have to have the lottery without her," Aoi muttered as she watched the Catian's at Kio's side. Virginity wasn't going to be an option soon, Aoi could see Kuune was getting worse. The captain's trigger was tripped easier and faster the longer things went, and if Ellis was going to add to things now? Well Aoi wondered how Kio resisted as well as he did. "How about we eat and you tell us about what is happening in America today?" Aoi said loudly to cut through the borderline lewd conversation.

Coming back to her senses, Ellis sat at the table with a full plate of food. "Well Kuune-senchou and myself are just going for moral support, with our heats it wouldn't do good for us to talk, Melwin is going to officiate the Earth's indoctrination to the alliance and what it means for your planet," Ellis took a big bite of her food. The girl's eyes popped open wide as she gushed about how tasty it was, tail going out straight as she squirmed in her seat overjoyed.

Her own hormones started to back to a nominal state, Kuune sampled her own helping of food. While not as big a joy-gasm as Ellis had, the woman put her palm to her cheek and blinked rapidly. "This is quite delectable, Earth has such enjoyable dishes. As for what Ellis-chan said, the event is more for show than anything. We'll be revealing the space elevator will be operational in a matter of days, explain how the free flow of information between your species and all others in the alliance will go, and a few other things," Kuune looked at Ellis for a moment with a secret smile. "Oh! And if I read the letter right, some politician said he wanted to take us to a restaurant called Hooters, those are what you call owls right?" Kuune helped herself to more of the 'breakfast'.

So they wouldn't be back for some time, Aoi hoped she could convince Manami to at least talk to Kio in that time. Hope for something to happen good or bad at least, Aoi hated seeing Kio sad. Manami was a dear friend, but Aoi loved Kio more than she thought possible. He was a part of her life now, Ellis had provided her with the best gift ever, a family. It was an odd family of big breasted cat girls, a gun nut, and a dorky yet darling man, but it was Futaba's family now. Earth was going to be changed forever after the day was over, new technology, new races, and new cultures, but Aoi didn't care. She had Kio as a lover and the rest as 'sisters' if she used the Catian term, let the world change.

"Ellis-chan your leg, maybe you shouldn't do that so early in the morning?" Kio asked with a squeak in his voice as he looked at Ellis. His body lurched up and out of his seat, as something happened under the table. "I-I have to go to the bathroom…be-be right back!" he all but ran out of the room, leaving a strange smell in the air.

Pouting, Ellis tried to glare across the table, "Kuune-senchou what did you do to Kio-san?" The subordinate had apparently been innocent of whatever had transpired.

Smiling sweetly at the duo still sitting at the table, Kuune just put her palm to her cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about Ellis-chan, oh and Futaba-san, we will have to make a stop up at the ship today to confer with Dyureru. She said she had some news about Kio-chan's position…" her eyes glazed again, "condition! I meant condition. So be a dear and tell him we'll have news for him soon. As my heat is almost over…its likely we'll be turning him back…will we before it ends…" Kuune asked herself as she looked at the door Kio had run out of.

Turning Kio back to a full human, Aoi hoped it would be the case. "I'll let him know," she teleported herself some food. Kio as a Catian was odd, having him smelling her pheromones and getting aroused just on that? Well that was hard to accept easily. But she had seen the effects of those pheromones on him, Kuune was living proof that by smell alone Kio could lose himself to lust. But somehow, Aoi felt a sense of foreboding. "Have a good trip today," she just couldn't be remain angry at those damnable Catians. Perfection in body, not so much in mind, she cared for them for all the joy they had given her. Oh yes, Aoi would fight and die for those women just as she would Kio.

X-X

Sitting at the film club president's computer looking at footage shot the day before, Kio felt listless. It has been awhile since Akito, Kyon, and he had hung out and he had missed 'guy time', but his mind was more locked on knowing Aoi was trying to get Manami over for supper. The reason they were editing already and not filming more was due to Manami's self imposed ban on all things Kio and Kio related. Funny how he was having a hard time accepting polygamy as a solution to his problem, but take one of the girls away and his mind was reeling.

Sitting crossed legged on the ground, Kyon had a pair of snips in one hand and the sprue of a mecha in the other. "So are we really going to go along with Kaane's new costume ideas? I mean I'm all for it, but Arisa and Aiko might be a little upset. They did come up with the original costumes after all," he sniped the leg off the figure he was cutting. Gazing up at the footage being reviewed, "Man Kinjou-san is so hot when she's not acting all boyish."

Stopping the forward play, Akito tilted his head at the rather refined and girly looking Manami. Humming a little, "I don't know, she's got a bit to much up front for me personally. I like'm flat as pancakes. Still shocked they wanted to be part of the movie though. Should help get more viewers this time. What about you Kio? Big and round or flat and perfect?" Akito nudged the absent minded Kio in the side.

Knowing a leading question when he heard one, Kio wasn't going to answer it. "It's Kuune-senchou by the way. And you're thinking about Aoi-san aren't you?" he wasn't comfortably saying 'chan' in public. Being the rather geeky boy he was, Kio wasn't very forthcoming when it came to telling his buddies about his multiple girlfriends. It was better to keep it secret until humanity got more exposure to the Catian way of life. But knowing Akito was all but fawning over Aoi, Kio did have a small bit of possessiveness, "I don't think it's wise of you to get your hopes up. I'm pretty sure Aoi-san has a boyfriend."

"A perfect flower like her I'd not expect less. But after spending time with her on the shoot, I'm thinking I have a chance," the president puffed out his chest. Pounding above his heart with his fist, the man smiled and nodded at his two compatriots expecting support. "We can't all have alien super models like you do, Kio. What is it now two? And what is with the ears and tail, you said you'd tell us eventually," he turned back to the footage.

The scene currently undergoing editing and special effects was rather bland. More of an establishing shot of all the characters, it was just a breakfast shot on Ellis's ship. The two cat eared humanoids sat next to one other showing obvious sexual tension, believed acted by the boys, and the rest gathered around them. The camera wiggled every so often as the recorder, Kuune would focus on Kio whenever the dialogue got even remotely suggestive.

Marking down the time code on when to cut, Kio scratched the side of his cheek. They just had to keep coming back to this didn't they, and here Kio thought he'd have a refuge from the girl problems in his life. Just some guys talking about games, anime, movies, and hanging out, not having his love problems coming to center stage. Funny how once the attack on Christmas his life changed from worrying about extraterrestrial combat to more matters of the heart. On a side note he now knew what a woman 'tasted' like, not the best flavor but the sounds he garnered made up for abuse of his taste buds.

"I keep telling you guys, it's complicated," Kio tried in vain to shift the topic to something else. Seeing Kyon put his snips down and Akito's hand stop on the dial he was holding, Kio's head sunk. "The ears and tail are a side effect of me having to restart their mother ship's computer. They're worried about messing with my DNA to much so they're looking into how to fix it without them coming back," it was how he understood it anyway. Hopefully Dyureru would have a cure soon, he wanted to be free of pheromone induced lust. But Futaba did have the rosiest scent last night.

Gathering the pieces of plastic into a nice pile, Kyon smirked at Kio with an misunderstanding stare. "You sure it's not some alien STD or something? Like once you go cat you can never come back?" he snickered and held his hand out for a hi-five. Not receiving one, he grumbled and went back to his model. "You ARE dating at least Ellis-chan right? With how she was all over you during yesterday's shoot, was worried Kinjou-san would have to get the hose. Or is it that heat thing again?" his face reddened with an unspoken thought.

Coughing hoarsely, Kio doubled over as the image of 'mating' as Ellis so often stated in her heat came to mind. Feeling Akito patting his back, he rose his hand up to stave off the unneeded assistance. "No it is NOT an STD. But it is a reason why I'm not with them in America right now. They're worried some scientist will think they're a contaminant or something. As for Ellis and I," could he say it? His ears flicked about anxiously as his tail curled about his leg. "While she is in her heat, we ARE technically dating," he loved her as she did him, seemingly, they haven't really said anything, any of them.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Akito let out a loud whooping cheer. "I told you! I told you he'd end up dating her! Kio's finally got a girlfriend. And here I thought it would be Aiko that asked you out. She does look at you a bit during rehearsal. And you owe me two-thousand yen, Kyon," Akito smugly reminded. Twirling around on his backless chair, Akito nearly knocked over his small wooden rack of DVD's. "So, how far HAVE you gotten? Do they have sandpaper tongues like actual cats?" he teased.

Snapping the arm into place in the torso, Kyon continued to grumble as he dropped the Zaku to the ground. Reclining back onto his hands he relented, "Well as long as it's not Kinjou-san, I guess I'm happy for you. Means I have a chance with her, I do NOT believe you about that Jack person anymore, Kio," he scrunched up his nose in a mock glare. "Just trying to keep her for yourself weren't you, play the whole childhood friend angle or something. Think we should ask Kinjou and Futaba after we finish the movie?" he muttered.

His face heated up as both his friends admissions worked into his mind. Both Akito and Kyon liked one of his girlfriends. Girlfriends, concept was slowly working its way into his mind, Aoi and Ellis's comments helped a lot. They were more than ok with it, hell Aoi was sounding even more accepting of the idea. But was he keeping them from greater happiness if they perused somebody else? His guy friends were good people too, Kyon a little perverted and Akito absented minded when films came into question, but they weren't bad at all.

Loosing himself in the scene on the screen, Aoi and Manami the current focus, he hummed contently. He couldn't lie to himself anymore about his feelings for them. Was it true love, he wasn't sure, but it sure felt like it. "Guys, about asking them out, I have a confession," he had to man up about things, no more running or hiding from it. Closing his eyes he signed, "And yes this does include Kuune-senchou as well."

Taking the bill from Kyon's reluctant hands, Akito set it on his desk. The room was bathed in the yellow light of his ceiling lamp and the early morning sun, but the shadows from the window masked his face in bars. "You're not pulling out of the movie are you? I know things are odd with this whole Milky Way alliance and all, but I'm sure earth will still need movie makers in the future," unease settled into his voice.

Putting the unfinished figure back in the box and sealing the lid, Kyon looked equally unnerved. "Yeah, just because we don't know what their technology will mean for earth tomorrow, there is no reason to back out of things now right? But I guess I do have to reevaluate my plans for college," he sat with his head observing the ground and shoulders sulking. A hint of resentment in his voice, "Not like the futures we had planned aren't going to change due to this."

That was a sad fact that left Kio more than just a trifle terrified. How much of life on earth would change with the influx of alien technology? New forms of energy, clothing, food, transportation,…hell new forms of everything! He had thought idly about looking into a career in movies, he wasn't sure what things meant now, not with the virtual suites. But he didn't want to get bogged down in the quagmire of uncertainty THAT was, he had something to admit to himself and to those that it mattered to.

"Guys, I'm not JUST in a relationship with Ellis-can. Aoi-chan and Manami-chan…I'm seeing all of them. Due to Catian law and the fact that my house is an embassy for them…polygamous relationships are allowed," he felt himself sweating. They were staring at him, mouths agape and disbelieve painted over them. "I wasn't the one that came up with the idea either. Hell Aoi, Manami, and I didn't even know it was possible until Ellis sprung it on us. They agreed to it before I did, I was to shocked at the time to do anything. So, I'm sorry…but I wasn't lying about them having a boyfriend," an uneasy and forced smile peeked out on his face.

"I knew she had eyes on you!" Akito bemoaned.

Falling onto his back, Kyon flailed his arms and legs about like a child, "So she wasn't looking at me! Kinjou-san!"

In a moment of sudden revival both boys shot forward and grabbed one of Kio's arms apiece. "What about Kuune-san, she's free isn't she?" the boy had such hope in there eyes.

Feeling better about himself and his situation, Kio was going to tell the girls today too. No more waffling and hiding from it, confess his feelings plainly and openly so no more confusing or relenting existed. But one more hope to crush, "Sorry guys…things between us are…"

They all said the last word in unison, "Complicated." Akito and Kyon just grumbled and let go of Kio's hand in acceptance of what they had observed but hoped to be falsehoods.

X-X

Assist-a-roids in place and in powered down mode, check. Virus uploaded to Catian mother ship disguised as a data packet from the embassy, check. Personal ship fueled and ready for take off, check. Overload circuit that was provided as a 'going away gift' to induce the elevator's core in hand, check. Jens looked at her handheld computer as she checked off all the steps in her plan. Wiping the dribbling moisture off her brow, she cursed the island's high humidity and temperature. Her latent genetics was crying for her to start panting to alleviate the heat, but that crass nature was beaten out of her by her training.

"All that is left is dealing with the remaining on planet element, if they can be dealt with," she muttered. Typing in the countdown, she curled back her lips in a feral grin. 'Catians are giving me the timetable themselves.' She sat on a bench across from an electronics store watching the television. News reports from around the world were commenting on the 'great and auspicious day' when the Earth joined the simpering alliance. Fact one was a slipped detail about the elevator going online in three days.

Entering the countdown to correspond to five minutes after the elevators reactor went into maximum output, Jens snapped the control in half. "No retreat, no surrender," she dusted her hands free of the bits of plastic and dust. With nothing else to live for, Jens wasn't going to let foolish sentiment get in the way of her mission. "I can hope the planet doesn't suffer to badly. Not all humans are bad," she momentarily thought of a few people she had generally liked.

Anderson was not among them as the man foolishly sent a patrol of his men to kill her the day before. Those men, loyal soldiers she noticed, hadn't lasted long, but in a moment of weakness she hadn't killed them. Her trainers would have been disappointed in her for showing any sympathy. Her masters were sacrificing her weren't they? Why shouldn't she kill a few measly peons? As for the Japanese man Aoba, well he had again prompted to pay to mate with her. Flexing her hand, Jens fingers still were sore from the punch she delivered to the man's face having cut it on one of his teeth.

A rumbling in her stomach attracted her attention away from the broadcast footage of the Catians. Grumbling, "Maybe I should have taken the money after I knocked him our though." But that would make her a common thief, and she was above that! Tarnish her honor when it was the only thing she had left, no Jens wouldn't do that. "Perhaps I could visit…" she trailed off as her tail wagged quite against her wishes.

Wait, maybe she COULD visit Kakazu. They were on friendly terms and he wasn't aware of her past offenses against him. Plus she could see about any weaknesses in their defenses! Those insufferable girls were drawn to him, maybe distract them by kidnapping and hiding him? "Yes, that could work. But how do I go about it?" she tapped her chin with her right index finger.

"Look out!" a loud male voice called out shrilly.

Spinning in her seat on the stone bench, Jens was only able to pull her arm up to block the approaching missile flying her way. It was a cup filled with a sugary beverage, and her block did little but spread out the fluid. "Wonderful, I don't have access to a cleaner anymore," she moaned. Not that her clothing had been exceptionally clean, far from it. Days sleeping in a dock in the abysmal heat had left it sweat covered and herself smelling quite ripe. Looking up from the sticky and moist mess she was, Jens actually found her tail wagging again, "Kakazu, was that on purpose?"

Bowing at the waist, Kio's left hand was holding a plastic bag over loaded with food that bounced against his leg. "I'm so sorry, Jens-san! I was thirsty and got a soda, but I stumbled on sidewalk!" Kio pleaded loudly. Standing back up straight, worry and embarrassed, he extended his hand to the Dogisian. Weakly as people started staring and pointing, "Anything I can do to apologize?"

Sniffing the air about herself, Jens's sensitive nose wrinkled in disgust. The mix of sugar and sweat was a noxious combination. "My clothing will require cleaning as will myself. Do you have the amenities to see to these tasks?" she asked. Not taking his offered hand, she stood up after picking up the fallen cup. Tossing it in the trash, she hated being gawked at by the damn populous of the planet. She wasn't some show or attraction! A proud Dogisian warrior on her last mission didn't deserve this degradation.

Nodding his head quickly, Kio quickly switched the bag from his right to left hand. "Yeah of course! I can through your clothing in the wash as you clean up. If you remember I don't live that far away from here," he pointed towards his dwelling. Walking briskly, eying the growing crowd, "Guess they're still not used to seeing a-aliens yet. Bet they're expecting a fight or something since you're a Dogisian and I look like a…a…"

Sensing his growing anxiousness, Jens did what her trainers always did when they saw the same. Clasping down on his shoulder with just the right amount of tension to stop his fidgeting, "Calm yourself Kakazu. It was an accident, I saw that. And not all Dogisians hate the Catians. Even faux ones like yourself," damn her tail wouldn't stop wagging! He wasn't anything special, just one of the nicer humans she'd met, but damn it all she couldn't get her tail to stop. A stray thought lanced her brain as they started walking…it would be nice to feel some affection before her death.

Kio asked a menagerie of questions after he calmed and they started walking towards his house. He commented on the heat and humidity, asked how Jens was liking earth, and her thoughts on the Catian announcements. It was pleasant conversation, Jens wasn't the best at social graces having been military raised, but she thought she covered herself well enough to hide any suspicion.

"If you'll leave your dirty clothing in the changing room outside the bath I'll take care of it for you," Kio said once they had arrived at his home. Calling out loudly he asked, "Anybody home? Aoi-san?" Silence greeted him, so he shrugged and lead the Dogisian, clad in a very transparent white shirt and military fatigue slacks. Blushing slightly at something he didn't say, he left the woman in the bathroom entry way to put his food away.

Staring at the room, full of linen and adorn with a fish motif, Jens sniffed the air. It was pleasant and cool, it seemed this home had an air conditioner, sweet sweet sin. Taking off her clothing she tossed it at the door as told, then noticed two things. One the cold air had affected her and her shirt had been neigh transparent with sweat. "Humans must get flustered easy. Might explain Aoba a little," she sneered.

Opening the door to the shower and bath area, Jens felt a shudder of expectant pleasure. It had been so long since she had a nice bath. Initially she had planned a shower, quick and efficient as everything should be, but with death looming she could spoil herself a little couldn't she? Yeah, she defiantly could, she realized as she climbed in. All the aches and pains from her poor living conditions faded in that warm water.

Funny she had been so hot and annoyed before, and here she was relaxing in a hot bath to her utter delight. "Simple pleasures are the best," she muttered as she sank under the water.

A knocking on the door caused Jens to pop out and splash water over the side and into the drain. "I'm taking your clothing now. It'll take some time to clean so take your time. Oh and I left a robe for you," Kio's voice echoed loudly due to the combined moisture in the air and small quarters.

So innocent, so trusting, and so open Jens realized about the weak link in the last worry she had. Yes, this Kio would work wonderfully to throw off the forces on Earth. Since the Aoi girl refused to leave, the two Catians wanted to mate with the boy, but maybe the Kinjou girl could be gone, Anderson hadn't said anything about that.

Grunting happily as the water ate at her tension, Jens wondered just how to go about it. Capture and hold him hostage as a decoy, outright kill him, or something else? The swirling water her rapidly moving tail caused a small whirlpool behind her. Slapping the water hard, Jens felt a growing bud of anger. "Stop this foolishness!" she hissed under her breath, "He is one of the enemy! My mission prohibits this. A tool and nothing else." She forced her tail to comply.

Getting out of the bath after a healthy soak, she headed back out into the entry way. Drying herself briskly with the robe that she was provided she dropped it on the floor. With a growing sense of excitement, "Now to pay for this. If I recall what I've read, it is customary to pay with ones body. I am only abiding by natural earth customs and not any actual wish of my own." She didn't pay her tail any mind.

Walking out into the house proper, the chilled air felt like heaven on her body. "Kakazu, I am prepared to pay you now for your assistance. The bath was above and beyond our agreement," she called out. What little water was still covering her body dripped to the floor as she walked hunting her pray. Sniffing the air, the mixture of human and Catian musk he exhumed was far from the foul stench she was expecting, in reality it was enticing. Finding the boy in the kitchen making some sort of food, "I am prepared to pay you in typical earth fashion." Though something she wasn't used to flooded her mind, embracement and nervousness.

Turning around from the table and the sandwich he was making, Kio's eyes went wide and he fell on the ground. "J-J-Jens-san! What are you doing, I left you a robe to wear didn't I?" he covered his eyes with one hand and pointed at the bath with his other.

Self consciousness wasn't something Jens was familiar with, but a stinging sensation wafted into her mind at the instant refusal. "Am I not supposed to pay you with my body? I have none of your currency left to pay you with," was she that ugly a creature? The males of her species had always tried mating with her, she had thought that meant she was attractive in some form. "If you do not find me to your liking I could try and find another way to pay?" was that fear in her voice…she did NOT fear!

"That is fiction! Just fiction!" Kio shouted as he actually looked at her and promptly developed a drop of blood in his nose. "And you are…very attractive Jens-san, its just…people don't just DO that. M-Maybe a few hundred years ago, but not anymore. And I'm glad I could help you…you don't have to pay me anything," he stammered.

Damn her infernal tail! Damn her bastard instincts! Jens hated it, but she was growing to actually like this damn person! Heading back to the bath to get the robe, and to give herself a moment to collect herself, she allowed herself a selfish smile. "Attracted to me is he, makes this all the easier," yes, the mission. This was all for the mission. Returning to the kitchen, the boy sheepishly looked at her before handing her a plate of food. "Are you trying to flirt with me? It is well known that the fastest way to a Dogisian's heart is through her stomach," she teased.

Hand to chest, Kio sighed heavily as Jens took the plate. "No-no, I didn't know that. I just heard your stomach rumbling when we were walking here. Thought I'd offer you a peace offering," he spied the room with the washer/drier. "Did you want to watch television or something while we waited for your cloths to finish?" he asked in a polite if not forced tone.

She had done it with the bitches in training, and those had been her closest friends in her life. They were all stationed on outlying colonies or posts so she hadn't seen/heard from them since graduation. While it was considered a bonding right between same sex participants, it was a courtship ritual when it was opposite sexes. But this human didn't know, and she so missed it.

"Want to play fetch?" she asked innocently enough.

X-X

Standing along side Kuune and Chaika, Ellis was a little overwhelmed at the reception they were receiving. The entirety of the U.N. building was surrounded by press and photographers, the interior chamber where they now stood was packed ear to ear with politicians and world leaders. She had only been to one races indoctrination before and it had been so much smaller in comparison. The shock and stage fright was doing wonders at keeping her hormones in check. It was hard to be aroused when you were terrified.

"Just relax, Ellis, all we have to do is smile and wave today. It's Melwin and Dyureru that have to do all the talking," Kuune whispered softly. Raising one of her uniform clad hands at a journalist pointing his shoebox sized camera at her, the captain gave her best 'queen wave'. Leaning a little closer to Ellis, and giving the photographer a better shot, added, "It's almost over anyway. All the boring stuff is over. Rules and regulations generally go fast when the receiving planet has so much to gain. After this it's that restaurant and then home for a nice nap."

Needling Ellis in the side, Chaika couldn't help herself, "Or if you're wanting, mating does wonders to alleviate stress. I'm sure I could get some reason to call both Aoi and Manami up to the ship. Though you'd have to fight Kuune-senchou since her time is running out." The captain of the guard kept a spirited grin on her face as both Ellis and Kuune's tails shot out ridged.

Poking her thumb and index fingers together, Ellis's face turned red as she examined the floor of the U.N. main hall. "Is it normal to feel embarrassed about how I act when it gets bad?" she whined. Though she remembered it clearly, Ellis was well aware that when her hormones got bad she acted quite daring. Kio was either a saint, not interested, or going mad to put up with her and not do anything. "And it's not like I don't WANT to…its just we promised we'd all talk about who g-gets to first," and she would honor that pledge to her 'sisters'.

"And as members of the Milky-Way Alliance you will be given free access to all technology all other races have to offer. This is a free exchange of data meaning if any other nation wants technology from earth it is freely given. Copyrights, ownership, and other concepts prohibiting such are no longer allowed. We know this will strike you as hard at first, but once you realize that most forms of currency will no longer be required, you'll come around," Melwin's voice was hardly stable but it wasn't showing weakness.

Both older Catian women nodded in camaraderie with Ellis and put hands on her shoulders. It was Kuune that spoke with just a hint of shame, "It is normal to feel that well, Ellis. But it's how we survived as a people. It helps that you only embarrass yourself in front of Kio-chan. And you don't have to worry about random males mating with you. And with time, as Chaika is proof of, the more mating you do the easier your heats get." The captain couldn't resist ribbing the mother of three in their midst.

That was some consolation Ellis had to admit. Growing up she was a bit worried about the time she finally became a woman. Having freewill almost abandoned, she did have SOME control over things, terrified her as a kitten. "Chaika, is that true? Does it get easier after you…and is it as painful as the books say?" Ellis wanted to listen to the speech but it was so boring.

A toothy smile and a slap on both Kuune and Ellis's back, Chaika 'tsk-tsk-tsk'd them. "One good one will knock most of the hormones out of you right at the get go. But as for your question Ellis-chan," she rubbed her cheek against Ellis and many flashbulbs went up. Giving the 'V' to the cameramen, Chaika continued, "I can't say as I've never been with an earthling. And it seems Kio-kun didn't take that book of the Catian male dictionary. He's, judging from Dyureru's pictures and our little video of Kuune, he's larger than our men and he doesn't have barbs. So no pain at the end for you Ellis."

"But that's…I thought males of all species…" Kuune's mouth opened wide. Gasping and shaking her head lightly, she wrapped her arms about her chest. "S-sorry, I should have known that after…Guess the nip has made my brain a little foggy about things. No matter, we shouldn't be talking about this now. Dyureru is about to finalize things with Earth," she pointed at the doctor as she took the stage.

Clearing her throat, a sucker still in her mouth, Dyureru adjusted the mic higher to counter Melwin's smaller size. "As a token of good will between the Catian race and humanity, we will make our embassy permanent and will maintain a minimum of two ambassadors there. And in accordance with your wishes we will appoint one of our crew to your council. And you will be allowed to have one of your own appointed to the Alliance council." Turning to her friends, Dyureru smiled wildly, "As for our permanent ambassadors I would like to present Kuune and Ellis, freshly named from our government not two of your hours ago."

Ellis felt faint, her head was light and her legs weak. Falling back into Chaika, all Ellis could see was Kuune gasping and covering her own mouth before turning to Ellis. "K-Kuune-senchou did you know?" Ellis was beside herself! She was going to stay on earth as an ambassador? Did she want that? Did Kuune want that? It meant staying with Kio and all her friends, but it meant loosing those on the ship. Not permanently as they could visit whenever, but it was a massive life change. No more traveling from planet to planet, no more gallivanting around playing with new races.

Fanning Ellis with her hand, Kuune appeared just as shocked frantically looking between Dyureru and Ellis. "N-no I didn't know Ellis. This is…it's a promotion for both of us. But…it's so sudden. I had thought I'd be a captain until I retired to home world. But staying here is…I love this planet," Kuune gushed. Reaching out to Ellis, the woman drew the younger woman into her arms, in a hushed voice, "And if we do stay we can stay together, we won't be alone. We'd have each other, Kio, and the others."

"Hey now, don't write us off as dead, Kuune-senchou! We'll be visiting a lot, and we all want to see you two as mothers! It'll really change how you look at the world," Chaika tried sounding wise. A small tear in her eye though stated it wasn't all fun and happiness at the news. "Now get yourselves together, its time to get some food from this Hooters place. And," Chaika went silent for a moment and looked to Dyureru.

The doctor was officiating the end of the ceremony and shaking hands with the other dignitaries and politicians. Weakly, Chaika continued with, "And after the meal we have something to confess to both of you. But it can wait until after we're back on the ship." The emotions on Chaika's face were fake, but both emotionally overloaded girls couldn't see it.

The meal had been good, though Kuune would say she didn't care TOO much for the vinegar flavored hot wings, and Ellis was confused at the way the males at the restaurant panicked at the sight of them. Once they were back on the ship however, Dyureru finally confessed what she had learned about Kio's condition. Their was no cure, the risk of genetic breakdown was to high to chance another transformation, they had been lucky the first time he changed back. Kio was officially a Catian male for the rest of his life. And now they had to deal with that…Catian law about males was quite strict.

X-X

"Mom I'm going over for supper, see you in a little while!" Manami yelled at the door. Aoi had been so insistent that she come over to eat that Manami had caved. It wasn't often that Aoi asked for anything, and she felt she was ready to put the elephant in the room out of its misery.

A teasing voice wafted from deeper in the house, "You say that now, but I bet I don't see you till tomorrow. Use protection!" Nanami hadn't been to light on the teasing as of late, so it just fit the mold.

The fist gripping the door handle throbbed as Manami tightened her grip. She wasn't going to back down this time, and her mother's goading wasn't helping. "BYE!" she yelled and slammed the door. In a huff she hurriedly walked to the Kakazu/Catian embassy only to stop at the entrance. This was for the best, truly it was. She was going to eat with Kio and Aoi and put an end to the uncertainty. Loving Kio made her realize she wanted his happiness above her own, and he'd be happier without her around.

Aoi, Ellis, and Kuune were more than enough to keep that little pervert happy, she reasoned. Knowing him as well as she did, she knew he was just trying to make her happy at the cost of himself. They've done things, private and wonderful things, and that would stay in Manami's heart forever. After today's supper she'd free Kio of his obligations to her forced during a time were they thought they'd be dead soon. When she got home, she'd inform JACK that she was taking her up on the offer.

Gripping the door, Manami pressed her head against it and closed her eyes. Damn pain, damn emotions! Now wasn't the time to succumb to them, she had to face them with a smile or they'd never believe her lie. Kio was too soft to let her go if he thought she still cared. So she'd lie. Tell him that for the last week she felt relieved to be alone and away from him and the others. Lie to them with a smile and steady voice, and after a few years maybe she'd be over him. Hell she could hope she'd find another guy, plenty of fish right?

Opening the door, Kio was the unexpected recipient of Manami falling on him. With the support of the door suddenly gone, the woman pitched forward on the unexpected man. Lying on his back, Manami grabbing her head as she lay atop him, Kio's head wobbled. "Thought I heard somebody knock, Manami-chan you can just come in remember," Kio said with a bit of punch drunkenness.

Hands on his chest, Manami pressed herself up as the pain of the crash faded. "Kio-chi you should have said something before doing that. Think before you act next time," she tried to sound angry. It has been her fault, she had been trained better than to let her guard down so low, but hey it worked for her plan. But looking down at him, timid and geeky as he was, Manami felt her heart lurch at the sight. To think somebody like Kio would work so well on her. Savoring the sensation of his flesh, she did note he was stronger than he looked, she pushed herself off him. "Where is Aoi, I have something to tell her," her resignation.

Sitting up, Kio's face was a little flush at the rather intimate nature of the previous hold, he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't know, I haven't seen her since this morning," he stood and dusted himself off. "Though now that I think about it she probably set this up. Ellis and Kuune are on their ship, she's off, so it's just us and I have something I feel I need to say too," a reverence was lingering in his words. Leading her through the otherwise empty house, Kio waved his hand at the table loaded with Manami's favorites, "Talk first or eat first?"

Blinking hard, Manami felt that damn stinging sensation in her eyes again, stupid Kio! Taking her seat, furthest from where Kio normally sat, she forced a scowl. "Why the candles, this isn't a date Kio, just supper," that's right be mean and cruel. Noticing the momentary stunned look on his face, she scored one for her plan. "So what have you been doing all week, Aoi said Ellis is in her heat now, you take her and Kuune to bed with you?" who that hurt more by saying Manami wouldn't know.

Defying Manami's unspoken proclamation, Kio sat across from her by taking Ellis's standard chair. Helping himself to some of the food, it was steaming and appeared to have just been finished, he set his plate down. "Mostly I've been working on editing what footage we shot, and a few scenes we could do that didn't have you in them. Ellis has been a little off, yes, due to her heat but it hasn't gotten that bad. She's been asking about you though. Something about a deal you made with Aoi-chan and her," Kio didn't touch his food. "As for the candles, I…well I'll tell you in a bit. W-what about you?" he squeaked.

What had she done for the last week? Nothing she wanted to say out loud for various reasons. The majority of her time had been trying to acclimate herself to solitude. Working on her guns, spying on Kio and the rest as a test, reading up on standards and practices, and trying to resist the urge to apologize was the bulk of her time. She had known the day after that Kio wasn't trying to have sex with Kuune out of a baseless lust. Kio was to kind for that, and Manami could see from day two that the pair had something that clicked. Added to it her bug picking up the news of catnip and pheromones, she knew she had been wrong in her initial belief.

The true pain came from seeing him as she had. Nude, fully erect, and walking towards her. She hadn't been ready, thought she was just an option of last resort. Kuune had passed out and he wouldn't selfishly sleep with the woman in that state, but hey look who just walked in…the spare. Did she want to make love to Kio? HELL YES. She loved the blind little bugger, but it took a week of heavy thought to come to the conclusion. And when she made it, she realized something else. She didn't want Kio to do so if he didn't truly want to…and with such better women how could he? Why eat hamburger if you could have steak?

"I worked on cleaning up my room, and practicing for the C.I.A," she confessed. No reason to let Kio know of the rest, it'd only hurt him more. "They offered to take me back into the program, I'm going to accept," damn it…she hadn't wanted to say it so quickly! The food sat on her plate untouched, it smelled heavenly but she couldn't eat now. All her willpower was being spent on not crying. Why was this so much harder than she expected.

Kio's chopsticks fell from his hands and clattered on the floor. "Y-you're still going to stay here through right? You're not going to l-leave are you? Is this because of what happened between Kuune-senchou and me? I-I-I'm sorry about that Manami-chan I really am. Its…that was…" he flubbed. Standing with one hand on the table, the other at his side, eyes wide with shock and surprise, he pleaded, "Please tell me you're not leaving."

Here it was, time to put up or shut up, and Manami hoped her reserves of courage would last the last mile. "I am leaving, Kio-chi. I'm going to become a ghost. No name, no history, and no past connections. It's been my dream, and I want to follow it," not a full lie. It HAD been her dream, until this whole Catian nonsense started, then her dream shifted. But damn if that look on Kio's face wasn't one of pure and utter heartbreak, he wasn't making this easy on her. His devastation lanced through what little doubts of his heart she had. Slowly to keep herself from cracking, "As for Kuune and you, I don't blame you Kio. I know you feel something for her, you're to meek to try something on somebody you didn't. Maybe it's not as strong as what you feel for Aoi or Ellis, but its something."

"You didn't say…" Kio fell back into his seat face downcast, "You didn't say your own name, Manami." His hands fell below the table's edge and into obscurity. "I have to lose you again? Is that it?" Kio's voice hitched as his body twitched. Tears started falling onto his glasses making tiny 'plick' sounds. "I lost you to the misconception of JACK long ago…and now I'm…I love you Manami…but if this is…if this is what you want, truly want…" his voice and strength failed him.

The most overwhelming desire of Manami's at the current moment was to rush to that scrawny boy's side. Her truest want was to find strength, the strength to do what was right. He said it though, he never said it before, and he has the gall to say it now! Now that she was sure of herself, sure she was making the right choice for both of them, he has the damn balls to say he loves her NOW! Oh she knew what to do now, all doubt and uncertainty was washed clean from her mind.

Getting out of her chair, it fell backward with the force of her movements, Manami strode over to Kio's side. Pulling the softly crying man out of his seat, she forced him to look at her. Anger and rage marred her beautiful face, "You love me, Kio. You want me to do what I want regardless of what that means to you and how it will hurt you?" She watched him nod slowly, yes she knew what she had to do. Smacking his face as hard as she could, she grabbed him as he recoiled and pulled him in to the fiercest and most soul searching kiss they ever exchanged.

After a solid five minutes of light petting, the food forgotten, Manami pushed Kio back. His face still had the red mark of her slap, she knew what came next. "I knew you did, I just needed a reminder. This whole mess had me just so…so confused, I thought. I thought you were just trying to make me happy, despite everything. I just couldn't…" no…fuck it. No more time to talk, she wasn't going to waste this night.

Pulling Kio back into her welcoming embrace, Manami gave the agreement they had a thought. Ellis and Aoi were waiting for her to see who got to have Kio first…well she HAD Kio first and let him slip away. Not this time, they'd forgive her, and if not to bad. Moving to Kio's bedroom as both of them were lost in a sea of sensual touches and ministrations, Manami lay down on Kio's bed and pulled him atop her.

No words were spoken, they weren't needed between the childhood friends. Kio knew what was being offered to him as Manami cupped his cheek. He accepted her offer graciously, and after the first painful attempt, they walked hand in hand into the world of adults…Manami woke the next morning to find a note from JACK on Kio's window saying 'Good Choice'. And it was, and not just because Kio made her feel levels of physical pleasure she hadn't thought possible, but emotionally as well.

Ellis, Aoi, and Kuune however had many a strong word for her over breakfast that morning, which consisted of the food Kio had left out the night before.

X-X

Author Notes

Well there you have it, all bets are off on the realm of the physical for the assembled masses, and the plot is entering end-game for Jens's plan. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the direction things are headed. I got a comment that left me confused a little though, it was a very thought provoking question I got. Basically a reader said he'd like me to move the plot along a little faster and less time on the relationship side of things.

My main worry after reading that was…to me the relationship is more of the 'plot' of this story than Jens's machinations. The show was more about Kio and the girls interacting with the 'monster-of-the-week' type event happening save for the last few episodes. Now I'm trying to keep things moving, with a hint of menace in the air. Anyway I hope I'm working a good balance of relationship and 'plot' for you all to enjoy. If not, let me know and I'll see if I can't change things up a bit.

Ja Mata

Zentrodie.


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer

Well this story is just about over, I do have ideas for a continuation of it but that might not be for a while later. The main arc is just about finished though, hope you've been enjoying it. ACEN was fun, but man…its selling out over the years sadly.

X-X

We Came to Help

Chapter – 6

Shielding his eyes from the sun, Kio gazed up at the ever present space elevator. Today was the big day, it went live and mankind was going to join the rest of the space faring universe. Hard to accept, seeing how two years ago humans thought they were alone in the universe, and now they knew just how wrong they were. "Wonder what I'll do now with my life," his tail curled around his leg. Oh yeah, that's right he was going to stay with Ellis and Kuune as they worked as ambassadors.

His leg jerked as the cold and moist package of chicken in the bag he held pressed against him. It was a small reminder that he had to move faster back home to cook or the boarders would be worried. "Think they'll tell me what's bothering them Sadayan?" he asked his personal droid. Reading its sign that simply said 'maybe' Kio nodded. It wasn't hard to speculate what they were keeping from him. Kio wasn't a genius, but he had common sense in droves.

Continuing his way home, the buzz of the people around him was starting to get a little bothersome. He was tired of being pointed at, mistaken for a real Catian, but he was going to have to get used to it. A lot of getting used to things, as changes seemed to be on the agenda for everybody at his home. Aoi for starters…the sweet memory of the previous night came flooding back into Kio's mind. He…they made love…she had been so timid and bashful at the start. But after the first time, after the pain, she became a wild woman.

"The things she said…I didn't know she could be so vulgar," Kio's face reddened. While Manami had been meek and submissive in the bedroom, Aoi was the exact opposite. Scratching his cheek as Sadayan held up his sign asking 'are you alright', Kio laughed unevenly. Rubbing the back of his head, "I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed about things really. I can't deny things, they really are alright with the situation."

That rough awakening the morning after Manami and he walked hand in hand into adulthood had been a real mother of a storm. Nobody was angry at him, nobody called him a cheater, no they called Manami a sneak. Kio hadn't known of the agreement between the girls to have a lottery for the 'honor' of being his first partner. The honor was all his, they were above him and he'd try to live up to their expectations. But sitting around the kitchen table the spoke openly about the condition of things.

They were adults, they agreed it was fine to have sex, no jealousy or animosity. Manami had been glowing…positively glowing that morning. "She just gets more beautiful every day," Kio couldn't help but say. From childhood crush to lovers, Manami was exactly what Kio thought she'd be. She smacked him that morning and told him 'not to get a big head' about everything, then when they were alone later she kissed him so passionately it was jarring.

But that morning also proved to startle the trio of earthlings. They had expected the two Catian's to ask then and there when the could 'breed' with Kio, but they hadn't. "They don't want to tell me something, they've been avoiding us," Kio patted Sadayan's head. They had all been shocked to learn of Ellis and Kuune's promotions and job changes, but Kio suspected they're dower spirits had nothing to do with that. His house coming into view, the morning commuters started to thin out, Kio noticed a familiar face outside his property. "Kuune said they were going to learn about turning me back from Dyureru…" not hard to speculate why they're being so silent.

He was likely stuck like this, not that it was a big inconvenience, he'd adapt. Hormones and smells would have to be careful around, less he become a lust beast that lead him to accepting his feelings for Kuune. Waving at the newest of his friends, he hoped anyway, "Hello Jens-san, something I can do for you?" He hadn't seen the nice Dogisian since they played fetch, odd practice but it had been really fun.

Her head shook at the unexpected call to her side, Jens turned with wide eyes and a slightly ajar mouth. "Kakazu-kun, yes I actually have a favor to ask of you. If you'd be so kind as to assist me with it," she pivoted on her foot. Moving away from the gate, out of sight of anybody inside, Jens extended her hand formally, "You have been good since our last meeting?" A slight reddening of her cheeks or the sun added a splash of color.

Not what he expected of a Dogisian from Ellis and Kuune's accounting of the race, Kio had to admit he was fond of the woman. It wasn't love or fixation, just a palpable friendship for the oft confused woman. Shaking her hand, "I'll help if I can. Did you want to come in for a bit? I was about to cook some breakfast, I could make more for you." He had noticed food was a priority of the well-stacked woman…wait was she wearing the same cloths as last time? He didn't like feeling like a gawker…but man did Jens have a lovely set of breast, larger than Ellis but smaller than Kuune. STOP THAT! Man, having made love to Manami and Aoi made Kio more aware of the beauty of the female form.

Keeping hold of Kio's hand, Jens eyes were set on that simple gesture. "While I am hungry, I am not here today wanting food. I am here for something grander," she began to squeeze the hand she held. In a deft show of speed, Jens spun around Kio keeping his hand in hers. Pushing the arm up in a painful angle, she kicked the back of Kio's leg sending him to his knees. Her other hand held a knife to his neck, "Leave bot or I'll have to end his life here."

"G-go Sadayan," Kio ordered with a grimace. What the hell was happening here, Jens had to be playing something else. Maybe he had upset her or something, he just couldn't see her as the type to be serious about this. Through gritted teeth, "J-Jens-san, what are you doing? W-why are you doing this?" His arm felt as if it was going to break she applied more force to his elbow. Then in a moment the pain was gone, he was being pulled to his feet. Before he could ask, he felt the knife press lightly to his back, "J-Jens-san?" He watched as Sadayan picked up the fallen bag of ingredients and ran off hurriedly.

Pushing Kio's shoulder with her free arm, "Walk and don't make a scene. I'd hate to have to hurt you prematurely." The gruff yet playful tone she typically used was gone, replaced with the finality of a seasoned soldier speaking utter business. Leading the boy, never taking the blade away from his back, "I do apologize for this, but it is a necessity to occupy the Catians."

Moving down alleys and behind stores, Kio was growing more worried with each passing moment. The stench of drying fish and salt-water becoming more pungent as they moved. "Jens, what is going on here, you got along fine with Ellis and Kuune. W-why are you doing this?" he kept his voice down not wanting to incite a painful reprisal. Jens didn't speak, she just poked him a little harder with the knife and lead him into an abandoned warehouse on by the docks. His mind went to his home and the hope somebody had been awake for Sadayan to warn.

Opening the door to her bedroom/abandoned manager's office, Jens shoved Kio to the ground. "My last mission, Kakazu, this is my last mission for the glorious empire of Dogisia," she barked. Grabbing the heavy nylon ropes she had liberated from Anderson's attack squad, Jens quickly bound Kio's hands and legs. The hard look in her eyes weaved however, "I do apologize. I wouldn't have killed you, but I need you as a distraction for the Catian's on earth. You are proof that there are good humans."

Feeling Jens's strong hands right him up into a seated position, Kio believed her. He hadn't known her long, but this woman didn't seem the type to kill needlessly, much like Aoi. Hands bloody or not, Kio believed what she said full heartedly. "Then what are you doing? If you need them looking for me, what are you really doing? C-can't you stop it?" he didn't like the haunted look on Jens face. It was that of somebody committed to death, empty and void of hope.

Getting her gear ready, Jens didn't look back at her captive. "I can't stop what I have put into motion. My superiors have abandoned me to exile, or I could fulfill this last mission. They have their reasons, and I owe them my life. So I render it back to them." More items were put into the duffle bag. A hitch came into the near emotionless voice, "I hope my efforts do not harm your planet when the elevator explodes, Kio. I had thought I was devoid of caring for this planet, but I guess I am weak after all."

He had heard this type of finality in people's voices before, it had been on the bridge of his created ship. Ellis, Aoi, and Manami sounded like that before they went out on their 'suicide' mission. Jens was resolved to death for whatever this mission was. "Don't so it, you can…you can stay in exile but live happily can't you? If they abandoned you, why not abandon them? S-stay with us until you get on your own feet?" Too much death, in his short life he had seen far too much of it.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Jens turned back to her hostage with the sun pouring in from the window behind her. "I can't. Honor to the core, honor to Dogisia. That has been my credo all my life," tenderness and regret seeped out of her. Strolling over to Kio, Jens knelt to look him in the eye. "Your offer…I thank you for it," she patted his head. "For helping me, feeding me, and playing fetch with me," she gently kissed his lips, "farewell Kio."

"Wait don't!" Kio yelped as he saw Jens pull her fist back and a moment later ther was only blackness.

X-X

Bad timing, bad timing all around was all Ellis could think as she sat listlessly on the edge of her bed. As Kio was making his purchase, the two Catian females were in a prolonged state of worry induced hormonal balance. This issue with Manami and as they heard last night Aoi didn't upset either of them, well Ellis was a trifle upset at the agreement being breeched. What had Ellis on edge was Dyureru's little info-bomb about Kio's transformation. Surely he'd hate them for it, had they not came to earth, had they performed better during the attack last Christmas he'd be fine.

"What do we tell him, Kuune-senchou? How can we even try to justify this to him?" Ellis's tail thumped limply against the bed. Her ears slicked back against her head depressingly, "We both have seen how being a Catian has affected him. He'll want us to leave, and he is part of why we've been stationed on Earth." It was such a cruel blow to come so swiftly after getting their promotions. It was clear that both Kuune and she loved Kio, but how forgiving can one man be.

Taking Ellis's hands in hers, Kuune gave the younger woman a comforting squeeze. "Kio-san has a very kind heart, Ellis. We know that, so you need not fear him displacing you. But as your commanding officer, it is MY fault what happened," Kuune stated with a forced conviction. Meeting Ellis's gaze, "He'll forgive you, it wasn't you that gave him your bell anyway. We'll deal with the laws concerning males as they come. Since Kio-san is not from our planet it is possible we can avoid some of the harsher ones."

A hint of what Kuune was trying to do sparked in Ellis's mind, her beloved quasi-mother was trying to take all the blame. Well she wasn't going to let Kuune suffer alone, "No, Kuune-senchou, either we both are at fault or none of us are at fault. Kio-san wouldn't have met you without him knowing me." It was Ellis's turn to offer the comforting hand. Not being one to dwell to long on things, Ellis was ready to confront Kio about the bad news. Just too many things had hit to quickly for her to think straight. Her heat, her new role as ambassador, knowing Kio was no open season, and then the bad news…well it just took her time to sort it out. Standing up, drawing Kuune into a light hug stated plainly, "We'll tell him together when he gets back, and then we'll know for sure how he feels."

Patting Ellis's head as she had done when she was younger, Kuune batted her soulful purple eyes. "You've grown so much, no longer the timid kitten that shuffled onto my bridge. I'm proud of you Ellis," Kuune scratched behind Ellis's ear. Touching her bell, Kuune was bathed in a blinding white light as her black-teddy morphed into her officer's uniform. "Now let us get the others as well, they'll want to know of Kio-san's condition as well. Though Futaba-kun might need some time to bathe…they did breed last night," a hint of whimsy and jealousy edged in.

As Ellis started manually changing into her own uniform, a static laden and garbled halo image crackled into life out of Kuune's bell. "Kuune-senchou…..problem….virus…communication…" Melwin's voice cracked horribly over the static.

In an instant the worries of love and romance shifted in both earthbound Catians. So while Ellis tripped as she pulled up her uniform, landing in a heap on the ground, Kuune's attention went to the transmission. "Do you know the source of the virus, is it contained to just the mother ship?" Kuune's mind worked clearly without Kio around to cause for heat-induced hysteria.

Her head boggled as she tried to recollect herself, but the light blow to the head and hormones were starting to come back. Damn body hugging uniform, she had to touch parts of herself to get it to fit properly, and well…she started thinking about Kio again. Ellis fought to keep her mind clear, the mother ship with a virus was a major concern. Forcing her tail through the hole, its sensitivity heightened greatly, Ellis climbed to her feet. "Melwin, is there anything else you know?" she didn't want to but in, but memories of the Dogisia attack were coming back.

The transmission went from Melwin's frantic expression to pure static for a moment then barely came back. "All ships…disabled after contact…don't have….Rulos…restart…posted," then the image cut off again but didn't come back.

Steadying Ellis as the younger woman fumbled, Kuune had a worried look about her. "It could be nothing, maybe they got it from one of the other ships wanting to make contact with Earth. We shouldn't expect the worst, but we should try to get out to them. If the ship is down like it seems, they wouldn't be able to launch any personal craft." A stray hand went down to her own tail, as Ellis knew, it was a tell Kuune had for being nervous. However being near the end of her heat, it did send a rosy blush across her face.

Leading the way down to the kitchen, Ellis wasn't stunned not to see Aoi at the table with Manami. The slight grudge she had with the human for cheating flared up, but Ellis wouldn't succumb to pettiness. "Manami-chan, is Kio-san back yet?" she ship would be addressed in time, but Ellis had priorities. It wasn't like she could will the mother ship into working, so if she could ease her heart first…well why not try? "We have some things to talk about, and after it seems we have to make a small flight to the mother ship. You're welcome to come if you want," and by want Ellis's mind made the addendum of 'if you still like us.'

Clad in a very revealing slim yellow tank top and high cut-off shorts, Manami was the picture of relaxed. With a hunk of bread dangling from her jaws, "No, he should be back soon though. Something wrong?" She chewed on her morning repast and ran her fingers over the top of her coffee mug, another sign of growing agitation. "Should I get changed?" Manami's battle senses started to flare.

The momentary thought of wanting to get a nice feel of what Manami's top was barely containing, Ellis debated taking the anti-heat pills. Kio had a stash of them hidden somewhere in the house, but she didn't know where. If things were going to get bad, Ellis didn't want her condition to risk anything. Without the higher functions of her suit…without Kuune's bell…they were greatly diminished. "No, I don't think you have to worry. You look very cute by the way."

Prancing into the room, all but dancing, Aoi waved cheerily at the gathered trio. "Such a wonderful morning, isn't it?" she sang as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Ellis, Kuune would you care for some?" Aoi offered as she held the pot in her hand. Radiance and an over exuberance of joy beamed out of the typically refined and timid girl.

Taking a seat, but waving off the coffee, Ellis did have a flare up of jealousy at Aoi. Was it that wonderful to breed? Aoi and Manami looked as if the event knocked some large block of fear out of them, as they just appeared so much more relaxed then they had a week ago. "No thank you, Aoi-san. You look…good this morning, sleep well?" she knew…they all knew. Who knew Aoi would be so very-very vocal about the events…nobody expected that. Helping herself to a rice cracker, "Nothing you want to tell us about?"

Allowing Aoi to fill up her own mug, purchased for her by Kio while out on a semi-date, Kuune's tail flickered about. "Why yes, Aoi-kun, you're positively glowing right now. Whatever you did to garner such I would so love to have some of it as well," the knowing look passed among the non-Aoi girls was telling. They all knew, it was just a matter of whether Aoi herself was aware of her own volume levels the night before.

Under the full gaze of all three of her 'sisters' Aoi's expression shifted from bliss to utter embarrassment as realization dawned on her. "Y-you all know? W-were we that loud? I didn't…you didn't…Kio-chan…all those things I…" she burst out in a full body blush and gazed intently at the table in shame.

"Now-now Futaba-chan, its ok that you ordered Kio-san to…let you ride him like a dime store pony was it? What does that mean again Manami-chan?" Ellis asked in genuine confusion. Some of the phrases left her mind awash in speculation, Aoi's breeding induced statements more so than most. But before Aoi was allowed to respond, Sadayan burst into the room with his sign wildly flailing about.

'Kio-san has been kidnapped by the Dogisian!'

It took the women a full three seconds to read the sign and understand that indeed something larger was afoot. Aoi had already summoned twin berretta's with a handy use of teleportation, her white oversized t-shirt and lack of pants did not get addressed. Manami rushed up to her room to collect her semi-automatic machine gun, clothing changes were not issued or important in her mind. Kuune had called the ever willing to please Antonia and explained the situation. Ellis…Ellis was just worried now. She didn't know where the pills were, couldn't knock her heat out, so she was just a spectator.

Three minutes after Sadayan brought the issue to everybody's attention, the quartet of Kio's lovers/soon-to-be lovers were out on the street. "Alright you guys, if you see any sign of him let us know and we'll converge. We don't know why she captured him, but we have to be careful she doesn't hurt him," Ellis commanded the small army of assist-a-roids. The droids dispersed in all directions, several being picked up by one of Antonia's maids to work in pairs. Finding Kuune standing at a corner, Aoi and Manami had run off with their own personal droids, "Kuune-senchou…what can we do? Without my suit or yours…what can we do?"

"We look for him, same as we'd do if we had access to our technology Ellis-chan," Kuune said calmly and openly. With a hurried motion the captain kept Ellis moving as the searched, "Worrying won't solve anything. All this does is confirm that whatever is happening to the mother ship is part of a larger plot. You might do us all a great favor in getting your ship ready for departure." Kuune traced the line of her bell however with a sense of agitation.

Knowing Kuune was putting the strong face forward for her own benefit, Ellis was touched as she oft was by her surrogate mother. A moment later Rulos was up and getting the ship ready for takeoff, then followed a full hour of fruitless searching. "You don't think she…you don't think Kio-san is hurt do you?" Ellis found she had more speed in her legs than she thought. Kio being stuck as a Catian didn't matter if he was dead, and if that was the case…well…Ellis didn't know what. Not given to thoughts of revenge or anger, Ellis didn't know what she would do if that Dogisian actually killed Kio. "He can't be," she whimpered.

Sending the few assist-a-roids, number 6 among them, out down towards the pier, Kuune tapped her foot against the ground. "If her goal was to hurt or kill him, she'd have done it outside the embassy. But she didn't, she didn't even disable his assist-a-roid. This is a diversion maybe?" her head waffled from side to side. Her arms snaked up the uncanny valley to her chin as the vexation increased, "I knew that Dogisian was up to no good! I just thought she was trying to steal Kio-san for herself before we could…oops."

Laughing awkwardly at Kuune's unexpected comment of fear of the Dogisian wanting to mate with Kio, Ellis rubbed her cheek. While Kuune was darling and intelligent, Ellis was just reminded of the flighty and occasional air-headedness the captain had when it came to things like love, her image, or what she considered hers. Feeling a tug on her tail, the warm fuzzies coming back, Ellis turned to see two downcast droids, "No luck so far I take it?" The duo, Chiba-chan and one of Antonia's group's signs said 'no luck.'

Rushing over to Ellis, Kuune bounced with reckless abandoned…and size. "Ellis! Roku-san's found Kio-san in an office by the ocean!" the smile on Kuune's face was almost ear to ear. "Let the others know to converge at the embassy. We'll get Kio-san and then head out to see about the mother ship," the woman gushed in what came out as nearly one word mashed together. Grabbing Ellis's hand, Kuune started dragging, "Let us hurry!"

All but being dragged by Kuune, Ellis didn't know who was the more excited to know Kio was found. "Kuune-senchou I can walk on my own," Ellis joked but never let go of Kuune. Once she got into a stable run, Ellis didn't get the impression she was dead-weight anymore. Kio was fine, he was safe, and come-what may that was all Ellis really cared about. His thoughts about being a Catian for life, she could live with him disliking her…she couldn't live without him though.

Rushing hand-in-hand down the pier to the waiting signs of the assist-a-roids pointing them in the right direction, Kuune and Ellis dashed full tilt. After a good quarter mile run, Kuune however was slowing down a degree, with the larger wind-resistance it was expected. The stench of fish was hard to resist, Ellis' mouth was watering as she leapt up the stairs to the office where Roku-san was trying and failing to untie Kio. "KIO-SAN!" Ellis cried out as she lifted Kio off the ground. Grinding herself against him, Kuune at his other side, the bread of the Kio sandwich, Ellis was overwhelmed with relief.

"Ellis! Kuune-senchou Jens plans on blowing up the elevator," Kio gushed out before the hormonally loaded felines could shred his clothing. Wiggling against the pair, they didn't give him more than a few inches of space as they manhandled him, "She…I don't know why but she told me she plans to blow up the elevator. And I don't think she plans to live through it."

Gasping, Kuune did keep on hand on Kio's chest as her other went to the space between hers, "But that could…the energy of the elevator could destroy the planet!" Standing close to the man, Kuune summoned a tiny hammer and dissolved the binds constricting the man. "We have to hurry…but…without our powers…Kio-san do you still have those pills?" Kuune turned to Ellis with a worried frown.

Red faced as the duo of Catian's refused to relinquish their hold on him as they made their way back to the waiting ship, Kio grimaced. "No, they got crushed a few days ago…sat on them not thinking. Is there any other way to get you out of…" Kio swallowed hard as a very sudden revelation dawned on not only him but Ellis and Kuune as well.

Swallowing hard, Ellis felt that sudden rise in hormones again. "We'll have time on the ship…before we get to either the mother ship or the elevator…we could…if you'd be willing…" Ellis just clung to Kio harder. If he truly didn't have the pills anymore and the mother ship was down…they only option they had was…as much as Ellis tried not to her face lit up with a thousand watt smile. They'd, if Kio hated them after, they'd at least get to breed once.

The trio found Antonia and her brood, Manami, and Aoi all ready and waiting for them at the embassy as Rulos hovered about. After a few moments of explaining the situation, they boarded and headed off…Ellis not once releasing Kio's hand.

X-X

"Course is laid in, it'll take us about an hour to get to the elevator. I suggest all of you get some rest or maybe some food," Kuune suggested to the assembled females. Thankfully as Ellis and she retrieved Kio, they had the chance to put on a little more appropriate clothing. In Aoi's position, the ex-assassin was sporting her modified power suit. Sadly Kio's hadn't been modified for his new Catian nature so the lone male would be the least useful in combat. Not that any of the women WANTED Kio storming into battle, no he could sit at the sidelines hopefully.

Assembling some of her weapons, cleaning tools spread out all over, Manami looked up with a barrel cleaner in her mouth. "Where is Ellis and Kio-chi? He's been a little off, not surprising with what that bitch did to him," she grumbled as well as she could with the implement between her teeth.

"Are you two finally going to talk to him, been avoiding him since the UN meeting? Not like we don't know why you've both been hiding from him," Aoi asked while loading several spare clips with ammo. Her hair tied back in a ponytail, the green of her suit accented her eyes wonderfully. Slamming the clip into place, she actually half grinned at Kuune, "He's stuck that way isn't he? Only reason we can think of that would keep both of you away from him…now that it's open season."

For a moment Kuune's breath left her, her body seemed to pulse with fear. Their secret was out, attempting to avoid confrontation had ousted the, but what did that mean. Hatred, abandonment, or maybe even worse for permanently changing one of there own. Kuune didn't like being the barer of bad news, loathed it and here she was doing it. At least it wasn't like the few times she had to tell families of a dead loved one.

Back peddling from the controls to the exit, Kuune pressed her self against it so hard her back popped. "You're not resentful of it are you? It was never our intent to keep him in such a state, let alone change him in the first place," Kuune had seen footage of the two before. If those women wanted her dead, she'd be on the ground before the door could open. Keeping her tone level though she'd be diplomatic to the end, "But please don't blame Ellis, she had nothing to do with it at all."

Bursting out laughing, actually snorting a few times, Manami slapped her knee as she sat on the floor. Shaking her head, not looking away from her gun, "It was Kio-chi's fault wasn't it? He'd never let anything bad happen to anybody if he can help it. So no, we're not angry at you, either of you." Offering a sincere head nod, Manami actually graced the captain with a sidelong glance. "What I am upset about is the size of those damn melons, how is a girl supposed to compete," she went back to working on her pre-battle duties.

"Agreed, some of us lesser developed take offense to what Kio-kun occasionally can't keep his eyes off of…even I find them distracting," Aoi confessed. Moving about the smaller cabin, the assassin hopped into the captain's seat and spied a few of the monitors. "Seems Antonia is being pulled out of Ellis's room by those maids of hers. Guess its time for you to get going Kuune-senchou, before Ellis starts without you," Aoi propped her legs up on the counsel and sank into it, eyes closing.

Melons? What melons were they talking about, she only grew leafy greens in the ships greenhouse…but always the mention of melons. More important was how effortlessly they took the confession, "You humans…you are very kind and forgiving. I can see why Kio-san cares for you. As for Ellis-chan and Kio…maybe I shouldn't…" While the idea of mating with Kio at least once before going into what might be death was neigh impossible to resist, for Ellis she would.

Mumbling as she grabbed at some energy bars by her gear, Manami tore into the top. "And you damn Catians being so flirty, beautiful, and seemingly oblivious is annoying as hell, but that's why Kio-chi loves YOU. Now get going so we can get ready," no anger just good old fashion ribbing.

Rushing out of the room, walking on only the balls of her feet, Kuune kept her tail firmly in her hands. Did Kio love her? They had shared a few tender moments, dates as the humans called them, but…she was just…he said her age didn't matter, but to her she'd always be the old hag creeping in on the younger generation. Her jaunt down the white primed hallway had been brief, Kuune didn't even acknowledge it, her mind haunted by worries Kio might not be as forgiving.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kuune asked extra loud just in cause Ellis and Kio had been up to something. Finding the pair seated on Ellis's bed, a King sized by human standards, but a good arms length away, Kuune didn't know what to think. Ellis had the pensive look on her face, not looking at anybody or anything. Clearing her throat, "Kinjou-kun and Futaba-kun are minding the helm while we have a chat with you, Kio-san. I take it Ellis hasn't said anything yet?"

Fumbling his hands over one another, Kio gazed up nervously at Kuune. After a brief swallow of saliva, "No she hasn't, she said she wanted to wait for you to show up first. B-but I can guess what this is about." Sparing Ellis a glimpse as the girl jerked as he spoke, he patted the spot mirroring the younger girl at his side.

Taking the offer without hesitation, Kuune's stomach was ice her head throbbing. "You know don't you Kio-ch…Kakazu-kun? You know why we've been avoiding you," she could see Ellis's tail dancing madly with nervous tension, hence why she kept her in her hand. The damn thing rebelled against her, rubbing in just the way that felt best, but Kuune resisted her fading hormones. Tentatively taking his hand with her free one, "Are you…angry with us?"

Snaking his hand out to grasp not only Kuune's but Ellis's hand as well, Kio grunted a negative. Giving them a squeeze, "Not angry at you. Since this isn't going to kill me…right?" He looked at the two girls who nodded to him, he continued, "And it saved not only earth but all of your ship…I was glad to do it. Sure its going to be odd. Smells never were so…alluring before." Quite despite himself he inhaled deeply and shuddered. Pulling the two Catians closer to him, "Going to take…a lot to…my god you two smell heavenly."

"Ellis…are you…" Kuune felt her mind starting to get a little hazy. This hadn't been what she expect, but it was what she wanted. Leaning forward a little, Kio's drawing her closer sent her leaning more than not, she found Ellis nodding at her. Sniffing in Kio's scent, her mind went even further into where she had never dreamed be. On a bed, with the man she loved, about to mate for the first time…Ellis being there was a shock but best she lead the way so Ellis not get hurt. In sultry tones she was unfamiliar with, "Shall I go first…show you the way?"

Batting at Kio's chest, Ellis was hardly paying attention to Kuune. "Kio-san…I love you…lets breed," she drawled as she draped her arms around his neck. Her tail already entwining with his, Ellis fell back into the bed taking Kio with her. Coming up from her hormones for a moment, "I really do care about you Kio-san. Your so nice…and handsome…forgiving…" She nuzzled his neck and murmured sweet nothings.

"Ellis…Kuune…are you…is this ok…we're about to…" Kio tried to resist but Ellis's affection was slowly making its damage done.

Standing up, Kuune let nature take over. Touching her bell, her clothing vanished back into it leaving her exposed before him. Feeling his eyes on her, a moment of self reproach caused her to draw her hands to the apex of her legs, "Am I not…last time you were…we were drugged…am I still?" She wasn't as perky as Ellis or the rest, maybe last time was a fluke?

"No fair Kuune-senchou! I can't do that," Ellis whined as she noticed the events and sat up. Falling off the bed in a rushed attempt to disrobe, Ellis rolled about the ground. "Wait for me alright?" she pleaded as only her heat-induced mind could.

Sitting up, Kio's hands cupped the still very pert flesh before him, "Kuune-chan, it wasn't the…" Not speaking again Kio just helped himself to a small bout of nursing…oddly followed by Ellis a few moments after the younger girl got free.

Kuune remembered it all this time, her hormones didn't cloud, no catnip to blame it on. She felt bliss on tap as Kio and Ellis feasted upon her for a small while, eventually they got to removing Kio's clothing as well. Again both Ellis and she were amazed at the girth humans had over the Catian counterpart. Something both Catians were glad the DNA altering hadn't changed.

It had been Kio's choice who was first, and Kuune was startled when he did in fact pick her, Ellis was behind him their tails bucking and twirling against one another. The virtual suites were nothing like the real thing, she had gotten confused when Kio asked about something called a hymen…apparently human females had some barrier that Catians lacked.

The act went on far longer, and much more intense, than Kuune had expected. Words weren't spoken, Kio and she were incapable. Just motion, poetry in motion, and her body felt it was made of pure energy and wonderment. Then, when Kio made her orgasm, she knew that a part of her was forever changed. No barbs…no pain at all…just pleasure. Human males, no just Kio was her one and only mate for life.

After he pulled out of her, the mess staining Ellis's bed, Kuune assisted Ellis in cleaning Kio's tool. What she feared would be awkward, doing something so intimate with Ellis, hadn't been further from the truth. No it made the emotional high even better, and she held guide Kio into her beloved Ellis-chan, taking her place as his tail-mate.

Ellis's cries and mews were music to the captains ears, mainly as it meant Ellis was feeling what she had. Not just physical, it was beyond something that basic, no it was emotional closure and fulfillment.

The trio continued as long as their bodies could…and once they were finally free of all the heat induced hormones, the alarm sounded. It was time to get ready for battle.

After cleaning up in Ellis's bathroom, the trio taking turns (Kuune suspected Ellis wanted one private go with Kio, not that she minded) they all got prepped. Before opening the door, Kuune turned to her companions, kissing Kio open mouthed for a good ten seconds, "I think I can understand why you humans do that while not in heat." It wasn't just an act, not just procreation, it was raw and unhinged emotions.

Taking both their hands again, Kio drew them into one-armed hugs. "We'll live through this again. And when we get home, I'm making a feast to celebrate everything all you wonderful girls have given me," he gushed, and the believed him.

X-X

Descending the ramp up to Ellis's ship, Manami felt a flush if indignation flow over her. Seriously, couldn't those three have tried to hid it just a little bit better? It wasn't as if those not involved didn't know what transpired in Ellis's bedroom, but they could have at least tried to play it off. But there the three stood, big sappy smiles etched into the blasted faces. It made Manami jealous…wait…yeah jealous! Why couldn't she have had a little nookie before going into a life or death scenario?

The red warning lights flared brilliantly as the assault crew exited and took stock of the situation. Manami checked her weapon, Catian issued anti-matter, and felt for her more conventional weapons. "So why don't we just teleport to that control room rather than run through whatever death traps that dog has set up for us? You said it yourself that this place runs on automatic so we don't have to look for survivors," Manami gave Aoi's back a pat. It went without a doubt that the timid assassin would back her up against those oblivious Catians.

Kuune's body language was a mixture of content and freighting clarity not seen in weeks. Hand holding onto one of Kio's, "The amount of power generated by the elevator is so great it makes teleportation risky. We could go where we want, or into a bulkhead. Her ship is here so we know she can't escape us if we leave Antonia-san and her cute maids here. Kio-san, didn't you say French maid servants were just fiction?" Kuune's hand trailed down Kio's back as she favored him with a smile.

As Kio did in fact blubber that 'normally yes', Manami had the all-consuming wish to give the little pervert a solid smack. Now wasn't the time to get flustered about a simple hand hold or something he read about in a book. Grabbing Kio's shoulder, "You should just stay on board Ellis's ship, Kio. We're either trained or have suits to help us. You're…" She couldn't say it, but he was dead weight. Hardly trained, no special talent, and frankly having him around made him worried. What if he got hurt?

Antonia, stationed behind her trusty brigade of maids, nodded in agreement. "You could stay with us and we'll keep you safe while those amazons take care of things here," she had just a little too much red on her face.

Kio, in what endeared him to the ladies about him, stood fast in his decision. "No, Jens, I have to talk to her. I think we can talk her out of this if we try. She wouldn't have spared me let alone tell me about her plans if she really meant to go through with it," where his courage came from nobody knew. Kio was just a normal man thrust into astounding situations and yet he wasn't running. "And if what Ellis said about the elevator is true, if we don't stop her it won't matter where I am, I'd be dead regardless," he clutched his anti-matter hammer tightly.

Stepping between Kio and Ellis, Aoi gripped Kio's wrist. "Just don't take any unnecessary risks, Kio-kun. I didn't wait this long to be with you only to lose you now," she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. Giving Manami the thumbs up, Aoi dashed off towards the only door out of the hanger bay. Her persona changing from bashful to business, "I'll take point, Ellis you stay behind me and keep an eye on my back."

"Ah, but I want to kiss Kio-san too," Ellis pouted as Aoi ordered her to follow. Standing a moment longer at Kio's side, Ellis darted in for Kio's other cheek. Her smile never dwindled never faltered, "We're going to have such a feast when we get back to earth to celebrate!" Pumping her fist into the air, Ellis ran off after Aoi.

Taking hold of Kio's wrist, Manami debated…did she want a little sugar too before the battle? Hell yes she did, but not that timid stuff. Capturing his lips forcefully she parted a few moments later, "Don't you be a hero Kio-chi, or I'll have to hurt you when this is over with. I gave up my old dream for you, don't make me regret it." With a pat to his cheek, she grabbed his free hand and off they went running. Regret, ha! Nothing could make her regret her decision now. Come what may, she was content in even just that one night together. But of course she wanted many more, maybe even a child in a few years.

"Strange, there hasn't been any defense so far. I don't like this," Aoi said cautiously. Leaning against the left side of the hallway, the girl signaled for motion to stop. Coming to an intersection, she tossed an empty magazine clip into the cross-section. The metallic box bounced once before a shot from each side hit it sending it into non-existence. Pointing at Manami, Aoi then pointed at the wall across from her, "Not using those time stopping talismans this time. Should be easy."

Feeling a hand trail down her arm, Manami thought it Kio, but when she turned it was those insufferable pretty purple eyes. "What is it Kuune-senchou?" even Manami knew when to respect a higher in command. And since she had officially vowed to support Catia, Kuune was her superior. "You don't have a weapon, so you shouldn't…" Manami's voice went silent as a blinding light fought against the glaring red-klaxons.

Holding out one of two see-through shields, Kuune didn't look like the woman that just got her fix less than an hour ago. "These will take up to ten rounds before disintegrating, they're covered in a faux life signature," her bell shined lightly after its use. Tossing the other to Aoi, Kuune proved her value to the strike force already. Summoning a map of the station from her bell, it marked the most likely location for causing damage to the station and Jens probable location. "Those hallways aren't connected to anything, so the number of Dogisian agents has to be small, no more than one or two on each side," her non-nonsense info did much to calm everybody.

"Warning! Warning! Primary generator power levels rising to unsafe levels. Failure detected in failsafe. Manual override required! Reactor will breech in t-minus one hour earth standard time," a robotic voice doled out jarring happy voice.

Holding the shield just under her weapon, Manami gazed at the closest speaker. "Ok, that doesn't sound good. What happens if this thing goes? It shuts off and just flies about like a satellite?" she doubted it but even she could hope. Edging closer to the end of the no-fire zone, she felt that tingling sensation of battle rising in her. Adrenaline and fight-or-flight was building, she lived for this! Sparing Ellis a quick glance and winking, "Tell me something good sister?"

Ellis gripped her left wrist, ears down and expression grim. "N-no, if the reactor goes this elevator will explode. Based on how much power is currently in the folds the blast would destroy anywhere from just the station to…the entire planet," Ellis tried to shake the dread from her but failed. "Makes sense now, why the mother ship was infected with a virus. They could have fixed this remotely, and any ship that tries to ask us what the issue is gets shut down too. We need to stop this," she swallowed visibly.

"I'll take right you take left," Aoi said as she affixed the shield to her arm. Holding her free hand up with three fingers, she counted them down without another sound.

Once Aoi's fingers vanished the count over, Manami rolled into the firing range. Holding her only frontal defense up, Aoi's back pressed firmly against hers, she felt a rush of primal fear. Kuune had been wrong, it was far more than just one or two Dogisian mechs it was closer to ten. Taking aim at the first one she saw as a threat, she immobilized it but didn't kill her, her time with the Catain Assist-a-roids made it too hard for her to 'kill' the other mechs.

The retaliatory shots were never fired, after her one target when down on its legless and armless torso, Manami noticed the others weren't even on. Standing up, not hearing any shots from Aoi's side, "What is this all about? Why have so many if only two were active?" She walked up to the pile of docile mechs and picked one up. Tossing it to Kio as he rounded the corner, "This is getting stranger by the minute."

Holding the mech like a baby, Kio turned it over in his hand. "Maybe she didn't have enough power to run all of them, or their batteries died," he poked at the mech as he examined it. A sudden rush of insight burst from him, "Look at them, they're all pieced together and falling apart. These…these aren't normal are they Kuune-senchou?"

Taking the Dogisian assist-a-roid Aoi handed to her, Kuune nodded as her eyes hardened. "No, these are not standard issue, likely she pieced them together from remains of other units. Fits with the 'rogue operative' line her government has been feeding the alliance," she set the mech down gingerly. Continuing down the hallway towards a sealed door, "I doubt she would have many others if any left. But she does have something overloading the station and her powersuit. We need to hurry."

Ellis and Aoi agreed as the added the mechs they were examining to the pile of unfortunates. Whatever trap had been set for them there had failed due to poor equipment. Reforming ranks, Aoi and Manami in the lead with Ellis behind Aoi and Kuune and Kio behind Manami, the force continued onward towards the blinking light of Kuune's map. They came upon several more locations of fallen and powered down mechs, but they numbed only five more units.

"So after this door is one last hall and the main control room?" Aoi asked. Checking her weapon she repowered it and flexed her gloved hand. The suit shimmered in the blood-red light, reflecting less than Ellis's red suit but more than Kuune's purple. "How much time do we have left?" she inched towards the door's control.

Sliding down the wall to the controls, Ellis took up the task of hacking it open. "Well with how long it took to get the last doors open, and the distance into the elevator that we are…I'd say we have about fifteen minutes left," her concentration split between explaining and working the wires. Sparks flew, Ellis yelped as a small bout of electricity coursed through her accidental cross-wire. "Kio-san…isn't it customary for humans to kiss it and make it better?" she held out her finger as the door slid open.

Before Manami could say anything about Kio's perverted fiction, she knew something was wrong. It wasn't because she saw or heard anything in the opened hallway, but because she saw Ellis drop to her knees covering her ears and heard two similar thumps behind her. "What is it, what's happening you guys?" she asked rushing to Ellis's side. Why Ellis? Well it was because it was faster to move forward than turn and run back, and likely Kuune was already at Kio's side…tricky lady had to be watched all the time.

Rushing out of the newly opened hallway, Aoi's face was ashen. "Some sort of electrical grid has been broken on the ground ahead. It's just the ground, but it's too far to jump across and the controls aren't on our side," she dispensed her recon. Heading past Manami, Aoi had no issue helping Kio (and as Manami predicted Kuune) to his feet. Her concern evident, "What is wrong with you guys?"

Through gritted teeth, Kio panted and explained, "Feels like…something is drilling into my ears! I can…can hardly think straight! Never heard anything like this…" His eyes clenched tightly shut, his lips pealed back in an agonized grimace, Kio did his best to support Kuune while the other covered her ears with her hands.

Hypersonic vibrations that only Catians could hear, Manami had to give Jens credit for a devious trap. "So what can we do? Shoot out the controls likely won't work, we're not even sure those are the right controls. But the door is a buffer, so once we get past it we can shut it and put it out," she hated seeing her family in pain like this. Damn it! If only they had something to insulate the electricity, but Kuune looked in to much pain to concentrate in making something and the shields were to small. "What can we do?" the panic started to rise. To lose so close to the end, it couldn't happen.

Kio however, despite the pain, proved his mind capable of thinking outside the box. "E-Ellis-chan, can you throw Aoi-chan across to safety?" he grunted as he made his way closer to the electrified panel. Seeing the horrified expressions on everybodies faces, "Ellis's suit should give her the power to easily get Aoi-chan freely across. There she can teleport us over! You did it back at home taking me out of Kuune's grip remember?"

As the dawning realization hit them all, Manami accidentally patted Kio's back just a little to hard sending the boy to the ground. "Good job Kio-chi, guess we did need you after all," she helped him back up. "But I want to help toss Aoi…how often can I say I threw her?" regardless of the seriousness of the event, Manami was smiling broadly. Grabbing the suddenly very volatile Aoi by the leg and side, mirroring Ellis's hands they both nodded, "One-two-THREE!"

Aoi's refined and ladylike voice squealed frantically as she was pitched through the air easily clearing the panel. Rolling as she hit the ground, she got up quickly and with an irked tick in her eye, "You could have given me a little more time to prepare Manami!" Really upset or not, Aoi wasted no time in teleporting the others across, having them crash into her arms each time. After Kuune, Aoi just chose to stay on the ground as she summoned Kio last.

And another tricky girl, Manami noticed. Aoi summoned Kio on the ground so he was hovering over her, and as such the 'shy and demure' girl stole a tender moment. "Get up and get ready Casanova, we have one last thing to do before you get all romantic," she grabbed Kio by the collar and hoisted him up. Waiting for Aoi, the duo of action girls formed a small wall with their shields as Ellis worked the door open. Just as expected, the moment the door open a shot ricocheted off the barrier as they all rushed in and sealed the door.

Rushing ahead, keeping her deflector up, Aoi lead the troop to a bay of computers that prevented Jens from getting a shot. "You three doing better, or can you still hear it?" Aoi asked but her attention was more on the occasional glancing shot from above the waist high station.

"You can't stop it! I won't let my last mission be a failure," Jens punctuated her statement with a shot. "Try and force me to stop and I'll force it to go prematurely, give up and go now…maybe you can get out of the blast radius," the unexpected warning didn't go unmissed to the strike team.

Gauging Kio and Ellis fine, she couldn't see Kuune, by the lack of pain on their faces, Manami nodded. One less worry, but this was a deadman's switch situation, and even JACK said they was no real easy way out. Dropping her Catian weapon, she opted for her more lethal option. "We can't let you destroy our planet you monster. Give up now and all you have to worry about is jail time," if that was true Manami didn't know. Death penalty was more likely for attempted planet-cide.

"Is there anyway she can escape this room without going past us?" Kio asked looking past Manami towards wherever Kuune was. Getting to his knees, something dangerous in his eyes, "Is there an escape pod or something?" Whatever that crazy man was thinking, he had some plan that was for sure.

Kuune's voice wafted from behind Manami's back but the woman couldn't spare a look back. "Of course there is, but it's not equipped with controls. With all the ships outside paralyzed it's unlikely she'd be recovered before the air gave out. We have them so technicians can take as much time as possible to fix a problem before evacuating. Why are you asking Kio-chan?" Kuune sounded just as Manami felt, concerned.

Acting before anybody could stop him, Kio stood up and moved to the side as Jens shot just missed him. "Jens-san! I know you don't really want to do this! You can stop now…take the escape pod and leave. You're better than this. Can't you…can't you just…live for yourself?" he pleaded.

Inching around from her location at the main control, Jens wafted the barrel of her weapon at Kio. "Step around," she ordered. Amid the demand of all the other women for him not too, Kio complied. Dropping her gun, opting for the same dagger she used earlier, she put it to his throat and spun him around to face his allies. "This isn't what you thought…I'm not what you thought. Lies, all I fed you was lies, human," Jens backed up with knife in one hand and control in another.

"Kio-chi what did I tell you about being a hero!" Manami roared as she left her cover. Site on Jens's forehead, "This type of stupidity is why I didn't want you here. Why must you have such faith in everybody!" his damn kindness really irritated Manami right now. But that's how he was, it was why she loved him. He could see the good in everybody, even her…and even the damn Dogisian that had him at knife point. "Know that if you kill him, you go down the moment after," she inched out around the panel.

Her 'sisters' hands were all stayed, they were letting her handle this, and Manami thanked them. To many people trying to act would only make Jens act faster, more drastic. One on one was best, and Manami had the conviction and the weaponry necessary. But Jens didn't know about one thing, Manami smiled, "Aoi left hand!"

One moment later, Jens found her control was gone, teleported as if by magic from her hand. Rage blossomed like a putrid flower on her face, "NO! NO! I can't be defeated now! But at least…if I must die here…I take your happiness with me!" She pulled the knife closer to Kio's throat as she neared the open escape hatch. "Should have taken the knife from me," she threatened as she moved out of Aoi's range.

Watching as Jens pulled Kio's head and neck back, keeping the man from speaking, Manami knew already. Kio was right…Jens was hesitating. Dropping her gun, "You can't escape. You aren't going to kill him…give up." Manami did keep her derringer ready however, it was ok to appear to be unarmed, but if that woman made any real sign she'd hurt Kio…well Manami was not going to lose him now.

In one loud snarling bark, Jens threw Kio hard at Manami. Backing into the hatch she did favor the man with one last exchange, "Pity there wasn't more time for us." Then a moment later the hatch sealed and Jens was launched into space…her fate unknown amid the vast fleets of downed and unresponsive ships.

Manami hugged Kio after she delivered two very hard and she thought deserved smacks. The red lights were already off, either Ellis or Kuune had used the control to fix things. But Manami didn't care…she trusted them as they had her to keep Kio safe. And now it was reward time, she was going first on the way home, maybe second too. Kio owed her that much.

X-X

Sitting in a classroom a week after the great elevator mishap, Aoi felt a little uncomfortable with the sheer number of occupants in the room. A full set of assist-a-roids, Antonia and her maids, the full movie club, and her extended family awaited the world premier of their much worked on movie. Aoi didn't have much confidence in it, but it didn't matter. They had fun making it, it was their first 'family' event and she couldn't wait for the next.

Her gaze set on Kuune who was busy pointing out various hideous alien races to the utter delight of Itokazu-sensei. That damn woman just had to go and make Kio an even bigger hero to the earth and alien races. At Kio's insistence they covered for Jens, what he saw in that Dogisian only he did, but he was right about her it seemed. So without a saboteur a cover story was needed, and Kuune fed not only the Catians, but anybody who would listen. As Kuune told it, a virus from earth from an email Chaika opened interacted with all the systems, eventually ending at the space elevator starting the system crash. Kio's quick wittedness in starting a full system purge saved the elevator, earth, and all orbiting ships.

In all reality, Aoi had to admit it was Kio's actions that ended the standoff so painlessly. He trusted Jens not to hurt him, he was right. It got the remote into the open for Manami to call it out, and she got it from her and into the hands of Ellis. So…as loath as Aoi was to have even more hero worship for her man, it wasn't ill deserved. That didn't mean she liked seeing how Antonia doted on him, damn cat-person fanatic! Aoi wanted to sit by him, but NO Antonia was going get to and her maids flanked her so…only Antonia got some Kio time.

"Just a few more minutes, the DVD isn't working to well with the player. Kyon did you even hook it up right?" Kio asked as he spun around the TV stand. Fumbling with the wires of the darkened television, the adorable dork tried his best to insure everything was set up. Pleadingly turning to the audience he asked, "Ellis-chan, Manami-chan mind giving us a hand?"

Holding her hand up quickly, her new school uniform crafted from her new silver bell hugged her curves by apparent magic, Ellis was quick to her feet. Ecstatic as ever, "I'll help you Kio-chan!" Bounding up to the front of the room, much to Akito's drooling stare, Ellis showed no current signs of being in heat anymore…Aoi didn't need to know why. Leaning very close to Kio, Ellis pointed at various ports asking about them much to the red-faced Kio's distraction.

"Aren't you glad she only gets heats seldom? Girl would kill Kio-chi if she was able to turn them on and off," Manami leaned over Aoi's shoulder. Slightly more open since the big love-fest that followed Kio's big post victory celebration, Manami had no issue pressing her assets against her 'sister'. Watching with a sense of whimsy, "He'll never get used to us will he, really endearing after all. To think his slow denseness would be a charm."

Yes, yes it truly was one of Kio's charms. They had made love again, something Aoi reveled in like a fine wine, and still Kio and herself were bashful about being seen like that. "Maybe in time we'll all change, be more open. But we can't all be amazons like you," Aoi was getting better at teasing. Clapping her hands together as the screen flickered and the very amateurish DVD menu was on screen.

The lights were dimmed, a hushed murmur was barely audible over the music Rauri had chosen for the movies theme. It wasn't Kio or her favorite choice, but Manami and Kyon adored it. Oh well, more in common with Kio was just the same to Aoi. With Kio taking his seat, Antonia taking her seat directly next to Kio…troubles ahead it would seem, everybody was ready to watch.

Aoi's mind wandered as Kio fumbled with the remote, Antonia was keeping his hands to busy to work right. One thing Aoi wondered about late at night as she lay in her bed. What of Jens? Nobody had seen her after the event despite Kuune broadcasting an emergency search for any accidentally jettisoned escape pods. It turned out a good number of aliens had been. Several larger carrier ships reported missing smaller personal craft, and more than one empty escape pod had been found. But…no evidence of the Dogisian was found. Had she lived, or had her past sins caught up to the Dogisian agent? As much as Aoi wanted to think one way, she had to remember at one time she was just like Jens and it took Kio to make her see the truth. Everybody deserved a chance at redemption.

"This is going to suck…just you watch," Manami moaned as she reclined back into her seat. The sound of a soda can opening accompanied the girl's poignant opinion. A slurp and half covered bleach later, "But it was fun making it. Fun costumes too…not that you could say much little miss kindergarten."

"OH there's Kio-san and me!" Ellis shouted over the din of the crowd as the aforementioned pair came on screen.

Several people shushed her, not that Ellis minded or headed the request. An hour and fifteen minutes later…Aoi was in agreement with Manami. The movie sucked, but it didn't matter. They'd make another, and another, and keep doing it until they were bored of it or got it right. But for now peace. The issue of Kio's new Catian heritage would have to be addressed and the issues that brought, Ellis and Kuune's new positions, and the dreaded meeting with the 'in-laws' were something they'd worry about tomorrow or whenever it came up.

We Came To Fix the Elevator – End

X-X

Authors Notes

Yup the first arc of this story is done! And that calls for a break for a little while. It is a perfect stopping point with the first big issue resolved and hints of what is to come. This story is fun as hell to write with such dynamic character types. Hope you enjoyed it, and will read it again when I pick it up again later.

The planned replacement story (I like to have 4 running stories so I can plan the other chapters while I right) has been on burner for awhile. I got a great comedy idea from a reviewer awhile back and I'll be doing that next. It'll be a small one, but memorable.

Till next time…

Ja mata

Zentrodie


End file.
